


It Just Never Lets Up

by Beebum01



Category: Guardians of Childhood & Related Fandoms, Guardians of Childhood - William Joyce, Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alpha Kozmotis Pitchiner, Alpha Pitch, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal, Anal Fingering, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Breeding, Child Abuse, Discipline, Domestic Violence, Dubious Consent, Forced Breeding, Forced Ejaculation, Forced Marriage, Forced Orgasm, Forced Relationship, Human E. Aster Bunnymund, Human Toothiana (Guardians of Childhood), Jealous Pitch Black (Guardians of Childhood), Jealousy, Katherine guardians of childhood, Knotting, Making Out, Mild Blood, Multi, Non-Consensual Spanking, Omega Jack, Omega Jack Frost (Guardians of Childhood), Omega Verse, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Abuse, Past Child Abuse, Physical Abuse, Pitch Black - Freeform, Protective Pitch Black (Guardians of Childhood), References to Knotting, Scent Marking, Scenting, Smut, Spanking, Suicide, Underage Drinking, Underage Drug Use, Virgin Jack Frost (Guardians of Childhood), anal penetration
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-24
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2018-11-18 12:58:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 15
Words: 74,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11291193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beebum01/pseuds/Beebum01
Summary: Two of Mr. Pitchiner's best friends pass away and now he's inherited a lot more than he bargained for. The Company and money was great, but now he's the guardian of his best friends' only son 'Jack' and what's more than unsettling is he presents as an Omega and being an Alpha himself, he doesn't want to break his promise to protect the boy.





	1. Hollow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just thought I'd give this story a shot when it popped into my head while working on something else. I'll hopefully be updating this soon, cause I want to get to good stuff with a territorial Pitch and a Jealous Aster. ;)

It was under sad circumstances that Jack ended up in his care and he knew that the boy was adamant about not talking about it. The parents of the boy had passed, two of Mr. Pitchiner’s closest friends had only gone out for their anniversary with a tragic movie like ending – with no other living relatives and their son only about 13 at the time. Needless to say, when he received a call from a lawyer making him the inheritor of a slightly larger fortune than his own and appointing him the guardian of Mr. and Mrs. Frost’s only son, ‘Jack’, it was a feeling of loss and confusion on so many levels that he was almost in a daze going through it.

In less than a night he had a child to care for and was missing two of the best people he had known and that had accepted him regardless of his past. The cold man didn’t have a lot going for him other than being a partner to Mr. Frost in a major leading company for technology ‘Overland Inc.’, so it was a new and unexpected situation that inheriting a small family was something he never thought he would experience. Being that Jack’s father and Pitch had grown up together made everything else that much worse under the pretenses; let’s just say it was hard to separate his personal life and his work when he couldn’t make any distinguishing barriers between what was work and what was home.

Mr. Pitchiner or ‘Pitch’ -was what most people close to him called him for short (a nickname from his childhood courtesy of Mr. Frost), wasn’t the most inviting and most people had wondered how both Alphas became so close being polar opposites. Mr. Frost was a kind yet stern man and was beloved by everyone that met him, while most people were afraid to just make eye contact with Pitch. Pitch was the deal driver in the company and some would say most of the brains behind it, but he didn’t mind not being the face when it began – just knowing that he wasn’t the most approachable.

Four years later, he looked at himself in his bathroom mirror after washing his face. He hadn’t aged very much, features still just as sharp and not softening for the life of him. His dark curly hair that he tried to keep slicked back for appearances was hanging messily in front of his amber tinted eyes. Most said he was handsome, just very off putting with a heightened air about him that demanded superiority. A typical ‘Alpha’.

He didn’t mind the title very much, but it became an issue when the boy presented at fifteen as an Omega. He was at a loss when the white-haired teen had fallen to the floor with the most amazing scent that could send anyone, even an Alpha, into hyperdrive. It took everything in him not to over step his boundaries and break any trust with the boy. Not that society would hold it against him. There were rumors about the rarer sex, that they were actually sirens, descended upon humanity to test the endurance of man in abstaining and not succumbing to worldly pleasures.

He wasn’t a man to believe in weird ideologies, but after that first heat, one might think him a prophet of some sort.

He remembered it as clear as day, two years prior, the boy was in the kitchen making them breakfast. He was in his room adjusting his tie, when he heard a crash and suddenly the aroma of wintergreen mint and warm vanilla had filled the area. It was as if something in his brain had turned on and he needed to find where it was coming from. He had never come into contact with an Omega prior, at least not that he was aware of, and the fact that the boy was one was all the more puzzling, being that both of his parents were Alpha and Beta.

As he followed the scent, he remembered it being the strongest in the kitchen and as he saw the boy struggling to get up off the floor, sweating and whimpering -as if he was calling a mate – it made Pitch sick.

Not sick in the sense that he was repulsed by the boy himself, but sick in the fact that he couldn’t control himself, not even to look away. He remembered himself trembling as he was fighting his primitive instincts to fuck him and knowing that this child was in his care by the parents – his late best friends. Had they known the boy was a ‘breeder’, were they aware of the struggles that he would face? And if so, why did they think Pitch was good enough for the job?

“P-Pitch…?” He heard it call his name. He could feel the blood pulsating through his forehead as his name fell sweetly from the boy’s lips. “I’m… s-scared…” The boy’s pleas had almost fallen on deaf ears as time seemed to be Pitch’s keeper. It wasn’t until the timer on his watch had gone off, that he realized they were going to be late.

“It’s going… to be… fine…” Pitch commanded to himself through gritted teeth as he managed to turn his head away from Jack, tears now at the corners of both of their eyes. He could hear him sniffling from behind him as he called his secretary Katherine, who happened to be a Beta. He told her about the boy’s condition and that she needed to take him to the doctor immediately. He’d given her specific instructions to leave Pitch a detailed synopsis of what went on, the diagnosis as well as the list of things that boy would need. It wasn't something Pitch needed to explain when he also asked her to hold off his meeting and appointments for the rest of the day as he would be taking a personal one. He needed to find a hotel for the week.

***

Jack also remembered that day very vividly. It was the day that everything in his life became clear that he was never meant for happiness. It wasn’t an extraordinary day for anything, but he could recall cramping and periods of feeling warm only a week before it happened. He had just chocked it off to possibly getting sick or catching whatever was going around at school; after all it was spring time, so colds and allergies weren’t out of the question.

He had gotten up as normal, grabbed a quick shower and was in the kitchen making toast and eggs for his guardian and himself. It was the routine and he knew that the man would be busy all day and so rarely had time to eat. He was thankful for Pitch, despite never really being close to the man, he knew that his father had trusted him with his life. Whenever someone had spoken negatively of Pitch, despite his demeanor, Mr. Frost always corrected them with his perception of the man he openly trusted and called his best friend.

The living circumstances weren’t all that bad either. Pitch was now singularly the CEO of Overland Inc. and so was always busy, leaving Jack to himself most of the time. It made things easier as Jack preferred his solitude to the company of most. He did have his friend Aster as well as Toothiana (whose parents she always educated were dentists after providing her name), that he spent most of his time with, if not alone.

Pitch graciously hadn’t forced Jack to leave his friends and instead had purchased a decent sized mansion on a mountain side that happened to be somewhat close to his school. It was relatively bigger than what Jack had been used to, as Mr. Frost liked to appear normal regardless of the amount of money he had at his fingertips. With the three stories of glass and grey stone, it was very modern, but blended well with its surroundings of large pine trees and the green shrubbery on the land. Pitch wasn’t much of a gardener and so preferred a low maintenance back yard.

They did however have a balcony that over looked a lake a few miles away, that Jack would sit on and draw when he wanted space from everything. He imagined Pitch picked it, because the house was so remote and Pitch also liked to be alone.

That day though. The day it had him doubling over on the kitchen floor, with cramps so bad that it had him on all fours begging for relief. The heat that filled his veins and swelled at the core of his stomach, then staring up at the man and wanting something from him.

They weren’t close -the deepest conversation he could remember them having was when he was thirteen. They were driving in Pitch’s car and the man had clarified that despite them never formally being introduced, he loved his father like a brother and he was going to take care of Jack.

But it was weird. He suddenly could feel Mr. Pitchener in the room, he could smell him. A rich oak and cologne musk that made him feel comforted. He needed something from the man, but his ears and neck flushed red, when he realized where he felt he needed something the most. His body couldn’t possibly have an erection for a man he likened to family and why were his pants suddenly wet? They weren’t blood related by any means, but he never once looked at the man that way. Or did he?

He recalled Pitch’s scent always being transparent to him even when he was on the opposite side of the house, and knowing the older man was present. That was normal, right? Or being able to smell Katherine on his tie, when he knew that the secretary was always adjusting it before his meetings. That was also a normal thing, wasn’t it?

His vision was hazy as Mr. Pitchiner focused on him, and he called out.

“P-Pitch?” The boy’s voice cracked as he looked at the dark-haired man staring intently on him, obviously startled and struggling with something. There was sweat on the man’s brow and he looked as though someone had punched him in the gut. “I’m… s-scared…” Jack managed to sputter as he tried to stay sitting up, instead of being forced by his own state on his chest and forearms.

He could hear the man saying that everything was going to be fine under his breath, and then watched him turn away to get on his phone. In a weird way, the boy felt abandoned staring up at the man’s broad back in a well pressed black suit. It was a cold and isolating feeling that turned his stomach as he could feel tears running down his cheeks. He just wanted to be touched. He just needed to be held and told everything was going to be alright. That’s when he realized he missed his mom. She would’ve known what to do.

He had suppressed so much of his sadness and in that moment, he no longer had any restraint or control. He started sobbing while thinking of his mother and wanting her warmth. It felt like only moments later when he smelt Katherine. A warm and kind scent, like cinnamon and berries (it always reminded him of tea), was helping him off the floor while covering her face with a scarf.

“It’s going to be okay honey,” she said sweetly, her words slightly muffled by the cloth. He latched onto her, wrapping his arms around her neck, trying to bury his face into the comforting smell being emitted from her scent gland. She let him, realizing he no longer had any parents and couldn’t imagine Pitch’s presence was all that heartwarming.

She sat down with him on the floor as he was becoming a dead weight in not being able to control his legs. She remembered him whimpering in her arms as she grabbed the medicine from her bag that she luckily still had on her person. She watched him eye what was she was doing, face still close to her neck as she pulled the cap off to a reveal a syringe and a needle. He hid his face in her neck without so much as a sniffle.

“Jack honey? Do you trust me?” She asked as she could feel him trembling on her side. He nodded into her neck with a small croon, and it felt like coddling a small child not a boy of fifteen.

Then again, she herself had never dealt with an Omega. She remembered having a distant relative that was rumored to be one, but it wasn’t something commonly talked about. Luckily, in her earlier years of college, she had taken some medical classes and had an idea of how to administer medicine with a needle.

He winced and she could feel the tears on her neck, realizing that due to the thickness of the medicine, it probably hurt as it was taking a few minutes to be injected into his thigh. He was quietly sobbing on her as she quickly removed the needle and held him for a moment. He was clearly exhausted from just the oncoming symptoms of his first heat taking their toll and was still amazed that Pitch had managed to get out of the house before succumbing to the scent.

***

She realized immediately approaching the front door to the house and letting herself in with the key that was given to her by Mr. Pitchener, that something was off. Finding the boy in that groveling state, body desperately presenting itself to be claimed and immediately her heart softened as the boy was a mess of his own tears.

Even during their trip to the doctors, she could see depression tint the boy’s pale eyes as he took in the news. She knew it was hard being told in so many words that his body was going to be his worst enemy every three or so months and that it was preparing him for something he couldn’t even muster at such an early age in his youth.

Also being responsible for almost tempting the man that was his care taker, was also embarrassing. The doctor was a sweeter middle-aged lady with blonde hair and rosy cheeks, but even the sweetness in her tone couldn’t soften the harsh reality that he was a ‘breeder’, and that everyone was going to know, as it was a legal requirement his school be notified regarding his fragile condition, for his absences were now going to be much more frequent.

***

She took him home, and things were content. He had all the medicines and instructions on how to take them that he would need along with her and the doctor office’s phone number in case of emergencies. He was now on birth control, something the doctor advised to make sure his heat cycles were regular, and something he was obviously off put by, but couldn’t say ‘no’ to.

“Do you think… he’s mad at me?” Jack asked quietly as Katherine was tucking him into bed and making sure everything was set up before she left. Her red hair fell over her shoulder, as she sat on the end of the bed, Jack looking towards the window. Her green eyes were kind as she knitted her eyebrows and crooned to him attentively.

“No sweetie, I can’t imagine why he would be. None of this is your fault.” Katherine put her hand on his knee over the blanket. “It’s just a little hard, especially when people like you are so unique and your hormones demand attention in a different way.” He let a few tears slide down his cheek before he wiped them away.

“Th-thank you Katie.” Jack said ever so gently as he lay on his side. She had been his go-to for the last couple years, also being present when Jack’s father was still alive and so she knew his family a little more intimately then just being a secretary. Especially always overseeing the families’ personal affairs and appointments. It comforted Jack with her around, knowing that he didn’t lose everything and even looking back at what had happened, he loved Katherine dearly.


	2. Sweet Things

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pitch's feelings are growing for the boy after so many years of care- willing to give the boy everything he could desire, but at what price? School has started and Aster's come home from summer vacation in Australia; and things are getting hot and heavy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter - Thanks so much for reading!

Jack was now seventeen and right on track for graduation. His senior year of high school had begun and his school being notified wasn’t all that bad. As a matter of fact, they actually put in some effort to accommodate his ‘condition’, as they weren’t used to Omegas attending their school and were pleased to have one (even if it was to diversify their demographics). The overall acceptance may also have been helped by the fact that Jack’s father had been a huge sponsor towards ‘North Star’ -the very reputable private academy his son was already attending beforehand; and for appearance sake, Mr. Pitchener hadn’t stopped any of their connections with the headmaster.

The routine hadn’t changed much either; despite the traumatic event. Jack still got up and made breakfast for himself and his guardian every day since. Pitch figured with everything that had happened, recalling the boy’s first heat, that Jack was well aware he had to take precautions in safeguarding himself during those times.

 

“How’re your grades?” Pitch asked over breakfast. They usually sat at the smaller dining table most days as it was a lot more personal. They had a formal dining room, well furnished with a gaudy twelve seat hand-carved wooden dining table, but it was rarely ever used as both of them didn’t have nearly enough friends. Truthfully, Pitch only ever used it for dinners with the company clients he was forced to impress and to work out deals.

“They’re good, but the year just started…” Jack stated unconcerned as he poked around his plate, chasing a blueberry that had fallen to the side of his pancake. He was a relatively good kid, with excellent grades, the only issue was that he had a mouth on him when he felt strongly about things and it sometimes got him into trouble.

“That’s good. Have you thought of what colleges you would like to attend?” Pitch was just trying to be the best caretaker in the best way he knew how. He didn’t want to seem too overbearing, but having been rearing the kid for the last four years, he honestly just wanted the best for him.

“Am I allowed… to attend?” Jack looked at the stern man, jaw clenched and knitting his eyebrows in question. Pitch nodded and looked at the pale beauty knowing why he was asking. Despite the rarity of the situation, the few times an Omega was brought up, they were only acknowledged as excellent domestic baby and home makers. It wasn’t uncommon for them to settle down early with a partner without pursuing a formal career, but he knew Jack didn’t want that, and _hell_ he had the money to send Jack anywhere he wanted to go.

“Well if you keep your GPA in top shape, I see no reason why not.” Pitch declared as he finished his coffee. Jack’s face lit up and looked as if he wanted to cry. It pained the man to see any discomfort stir within the pup, but knew that the boy had found some relief with the answer that was given to him. Pitch didn’t know if he was becoming more susceptible to the boy’s mood because his Alpha was aware of the Omega, or if it was some sort of paternal instinct, but he knew he couldn’t ignore it.

“T-thank you.” Jack said earnestly as he grabbed both of their plates and took them to the sink. Pitch looked at his watch and quickly got up.

“Would you like me to drop you off at school?” The suave man asked, putting on a black P-coat and grabbing his keys. The boy nodded, grabbing his bag and followed him out.

 

***

 

Pitch reclined in his black leather executive chair as far back as he could, with his feet propped on his desk. He had been neck deep in work, face buried in documents for the last couple hours, and he needed to take a moment for himself. He observed the small black cuff-links the boy had helped him put on earlier -a hint of wintergreen mint and vanilla still faintly lingering – and felt a warmth in his chest. The man couldn’t recall when he had become so fond of the Omega.

It had just dawned on him how much Jack had matured. He wasn’t sure if the hormones inherent to the boy’s gender had any effect, but he was coming into his own as a very smart and beautiful individual. Pale, soft skin (slightly freckled) … translucent eyes hooded by lengthy dark lashes… height; not too tall, but also not too short… long legs… personality; gentle and considerate – sometimes stubborn. The admiration for Jack conceptually wasn’t brand new, but he was suddenly becoming more aware of how much he truly enjoyed the youth’s company.

He guessed that he began to acknowledge the small infatuation when ‘somehow’ it had leaked due to one of Pitch’s employees – whose child also attended ‘North Star’ – that Pitch’s ward from his late partner presented as an ‘Omega’. He knew it wasn’t a secret that could be kept forever, but he wanted to prolong the boy’s privacy for as long as possible, before society started expecting things from him.

Unfortunately, as it stood then, being the common rumor almost made common knowledge - Pitch was going to keep the Omega for himself having raised him.

At first, the thought alone felt like he was robbing the boy of something. Perhaps any freedoms or aspirations the boy might have for the future? But what bothered him the most was that nobody else seemed to have any qualms with it. He knew the vast majority of people hadn’t dealt with Omegas themselves, and so just assumed whatever stereotypes that were spoon fed to them by the media as reality; but it was becoming a probable thought as time went by and he watched Jack grow, that he was able to do whatever he wanted with him.

 

He sighed in a day dream. Thinking of the boy walking around the house barefoot with his bond mark ever so present on his nape; ‘expecting’. Coming home from a long hectic day at the office and feeling the pleasantry in seeing another fat baby crying on the boy’s hip as he prepared dinner – his black hair and Jack’s pale eyes on the babe.

The pup was already taking care of Pitch when it came to meals and cleaning anyway, so was it so inconceivable to add a few more personal ambitions to the picture?

The idea of dating had never been an interest of Pitch’s, although he never had an issue in that department and did have a few reoccurring dates from time to time; but nothing of fruition. Being as busy as he was with the company, the upkeep on someone else who required attention was more demanding than he cared for and so it never worked out - except for the boy. It was if mother nature herself had blessed him under dark circumstances with a partner potentially tailored for him. Jack just didn’t make any situation harder than it needed to be and it soothed Pitch’s Alpha to be near such a warm-hearted caretaker.

Was it now so far-fetched to just add a bond and take care of his ward for the rest of his life? The fantasy was fulfilling in an intrinsic sort of way for the Alpha. He wasn’t sure if he had the right to look at Jack with those intentions, but his thoughts were his own and so he let them run wild for a bit.

 

***

 

Being at school was a relief for Jack. He didn’t like attention much, but most who knew ‘who and what’ he was, tried to be understanding. It wasn’t that he hated being home either, but school was just a place he got the interaction he needed to sate him. Even if there were a few vulgar comments thrown at him by the few unwarranted Alphas in the halls from time-to-time. It was something he had conditioned himself early on not to pay them any mind, so that he could see the people that truly mattered to him.

He was actually excited as he neared his locker, remembering that Aster was due back from his family trip to Australia that week and couldn’t wait to see his friend. It was just the summer that he was gone for, but it felt like forever. They had been close since elementary and his friend had been there for him through it all. Aster didn’t even mind that he was an Omega. Not that most did, but he didn’t even make a big deal about it and they continued hanging out the same way they always had -Toothiana always showing up whenever she wasn’t excelling at sports or doing extracurricular activities.

 

“Hey Snowflake!” Jack could already feel the other boy nearing with a hint of Pine and a distinct cinnamon musk. He turned around to see the ashy brown-haired boy grinning at him as he approached, a glimmer of pride to his step.

“Aster!” Jack beamed as he hugged his friend and then stepped back to get a good look at him as he somehow managed to fill out quite a bit over the summer. He had grown to a whopping 6'2 and was a lot more muscular than Jack could recall. “How was seeing the fam?” Jack asked his light eyes locked with green, still trying to contain his happiness. Aster smiled, his thicker lips pulling back to reveal a row of perfectly white teeth.

“They’re good! Just hung out with some of my uncles and did a lot of surfing!” The now larger scruffy boy of seventeen was dawning very tanned skin as he leaned on the lockers in a black t-shirt, a beige cardigan (accentuating the lean muscles in his arms and back) and a pair of taught tan jeans. “Also, I’m not broken like everyone thought I was.” Jack’s brows raised at his statement. Then he remembered that Aster hadn’t presented, not even as a Beta and being so late in his teens, it was very odd.

“Oh yeah?” Jack inquired as he pulled himself away from his friend’s gaze momentarily, opened his locker and put some books away.

“Yeah… actually turns out I’m an A-Alpha….” Aster said shyly as he scratched his head, knowing that Jack would have wanted to know any news about his friends regardless. Then the Omega in Jack recalled the distinct musk that he could smell on Alphas and it was clear to him when his friend approached what he was.

“That’s good. I bet your father’s proud knowing that you’ll be taking after him?” Jack smiled encouragingly as he knew that it was a somewhat touchy comment coming from an Omega, but that his friend wasn’t going to read into it at all.

“Y-yeah, I hope this won’t change things?” Aster stated rhetorically and obviously concerned as his now towering height of 6’2 loomed over Jack’s measly 5’8. In most cases, one might feel overwhelmed by the obviously larger Alpha, but Jack knew he was worried that he might be afraid of him. Even still, Aster had presented as the gender at the pinnacle of society and was acting like it was the same as Jack. It almost made the Omega cry at the consideration his friend was giving him in that situation, realizing the impact it could potentially have on him.

“Of course not!” Jack snapped, trying to make it obvious that he was annoyed his best friend would think so shallow of him. “You stuck it out with me when I presented, so why would you think I wouldn’t be inclined to do the same?” Aster seemed somewhat startled, but his face lit up shortly after. He hugged his friend again, almost crushing Jack with the new strength in his arms that puberty had so generously bestowed upon him. “A-Aster…?” Jack coughed.

“I’m so glad I can always count on you!” Aster exclaimed releasing Jack for air and taking in how much he missed the white-haired boy as well. “I’ve honestly missed you so much…” Aster sighed just as the bell rang.

“I missed you too!” Jack smiled, his lovely lips parting as he bit his bottom one out of a nervous habit. “Do you want to put your stuff in my locker for now?” Aster had completely forgotten to look his for his locker and so accepted graciously and headed to class.

 

***

 

Being back was nice. Not that vacationing ‘down under’ wasn’t always the best thing since Aster discovered Nutella and strawberries, but he did miss his friends; Jack especially. They had gone through elementary all the way up to the now; their final year in high school and so he couldn’t imagine graduating and taking the next steps in his life any other way.

He remembered when Jack’s parents had died and it had shaken his own world. His father had a partner company to Mr. Frost’s and he was scared he was going to lose his best friend. Both thirteen, and he remembered not being able to do very much, except sit with Jack while he cried on his shoulder, asking Aster why his mom and dad would leave him so alone.

 

Even at the time, he knew Jack was some sort of ‘delicate’. Not that they hadn’t wrestled things out when their sizes were more equal over kid stuff, but even too much sun hurt Jack. He remembered the pale-eyed boy explaining his odd complexion as a form of Albinism and so he couldn’t go outside very much. At first it was rough, because Aster loved being free outside and playing in the mud as a child, but he learned not to flaunt it, as Jack was always forced to stay inside due to his condition.

It just didn’t seem all that fair to Aster either when Jack presented as an ‘Omega’. He wasn’t too surprised given Jack’s history, but it was surprising none the less as Omegas were just rare to begin with. He knew that it would put Jack in a state of helplessness if he let it, and so when his best friend confessed what he was, he tried to make it seem as normal as possible and didn’t bring it up if it wasn’t necessary.

The only times, he was forced to acknowledge Jack’s condition, was when his ‘heats’ happened. It was always few days before, that Jack would look like he was coming down with a fever, but would begin smelling strongly like wintergreen mint and warm vanilla. Then his friend would be absent for about a week (a long lonely week for Aster) and always came back looking spent. He knew that it wasn’t doing leisurely activities, but never pressed for info on what he did over his breaks.

 

Now things were more content in the fluidity of their interactions. Up until this point, Aster just summed it up to a flurry-fuck of shit things happening to his friend as sequentially as the sun rising and setting. He just wanted to make him happy and after presenting as an ‘Alpha’ himself, he didn’t know what to expect, but he knew he felt more drawn to his friend than before.

He was even more aware of his attraction as the day went on. They had a few classes together and he remembered specifically in their English class watching Jack bite his lip in a daze while writing. He was so lost in analyzing his friend’s mouth – noticing how perfect his cupid’s bow was, shadowed by a precise soft, yet sharp nose and then stopping at his eyes; he was so entranced he literally forgot where he was.

Jack’s eyes were focused and he felt his heart flutter when the Omega’s dark eyelashes did. That was when the teacher openly called him out on it -Asking if he would rather watch Jack then do his work and if so, he was excused from class. Everyone laughed and Aster couldn’t believe how embarrassed he was when Jack flushed at being informed of his obvious crush.

Small things like that kept reoccurring for the next few weeks. Even at his acceptance speech of being voted the president of their class. He remembered standing on stage and looking out into the dark auditorium; but he somehow could still feel Jack. He quickly located him before his speech in one of the front rows to the left drawing, waiting for the assembly to begin. He remembered the pale eyes finally looking up at him and then the principal coughing behind him, urging him to start. He smiled and began.

 

Although he was a student body officer for his school, his father still expected him to also do a sport and so he picked soccer. Most said he looked like he would be better suited for football, but he was lean and fast enough for soccer, so that was what he decided on.

It was fun for him, especially when Jack would come to his games and would sometimes sit in the front row of the bleachers. It was something that his Alpha was becoming accustomed to as it pleased him to have Jack always near.

It was actually somewhat odd to him, how much he was aware of the Omega at any point they were in the same vicinity, and it was also something that felt fulfilling but made him uneasy, as he wasn’t sure if it was a reciprocated attraction.

 

***

 

“Hey thanks for coming to see my game the other night!” Aster smiled as they sat in his room working on a project for English. Jack was seated, legs folded at the end of Aster’s king-sized bed, with the Alpha propped on his forearms beside him, both on their laptops.

“No problem!” Jack said, slightly absorbed in what he was doing. “You’re actually really good, I’m not surprised though.” He chuckled as Aster was clearly making a face of playful discontent. “Well aren’t all Alphas excellent at everything? I mean my dad was and Mr. Pitchener is doing great at single-handedly running the company.” He looked down at the man coaxing a response, watching as Aster’s eyes flickered with playfulness.

“Hey!” Aster interjected, “I didn’t tell you so you could make fun of me.” He nudged Jack and looked up at him pouting. “I know being an Alpha is supposed to have some weirdly high expectations, but I’m still the same guy you grew up with.” Jack nodded as he finished whatever he was doing and closed his laptop. He set it to the side and lay back on the bed next to Aster’s legs, exhausted. Aster quickly closed his laptop and sat up looking down at the fair beauty – no his friend – laying aloof on the bed.

“I know, but it’s weird, isn’t it?” Jack exhaled, side-eyeing the larger male. Aster knitted his brows slightly at a loss and waiting for an explanation. “Genders and what-not?” Jack rubbed his eyes as he could feel a slight sting of tears beginning to form in the corners and didn’t really want to make things weird.

“I guess, but I believe everything happens for a reason.” The Alpha suddenly felt a shift in the atmosphere. His brain was suddenly hyper aware of the wintergreen mint and warm vanilla again. His pupils dilated as he looked down to see Jack’s face flushed in a weird disconnected state of mind.

 

Likewise, Jack looked up at his longtime friend and was already aware of Aster. He couldn’t help himself, but he was attracted to the maturing Alpha and had always felt a weird tug at his heart when thinking of him. Aster was undoubtedly a handsome young man and Jack knew it. He’d watch all the girls and even some guys fawn over how personable and attractive he was. He also came from a well-to-do background and so just seemed to have it all – even as a late bloomer.

 

Now he was looking up at him. His friend’s gaze locked on him and it sent chills up Jack’s spine as a tingling sensation. All of the heats he’d spent alone, masturbating and fingering himself to try and curb the ache in his stomach and to soothe the longing his body begged for, were suddenly at the edge of his mind and Aster’s scent was on his lips. A rich pine and cinnamon musk enveloped his senses and he wanted to wrap his self in the comfort it was offering.

“J-Jack?” His name being called, suddenly brought him back to the what was happening. He looked at his friend with glazed eyes and he knew his expression looked needy. “I-I don’t want to fuck anything up… b-but can I kiss you?” The question threw him off guard and after nodding ever so slightly, he felt Aster’s mouth press gently against his.

He could sense that Aster was nervous as he felt the Alpha’s tongue slowly parting his lips and nervously working in some tongue action. Aster was leaning over him on the bed propped on one arm, making it hard for Jack to tell whether his body temperature was rising due to its own accord or because his friend was so close in proximity.

It wasn’t long before something had come over both of them. Aster got on all fours over Jack and without any sense of morale, was fully making out with him and caressing the boy’s thighs beneath him. He had enveloped the smaller body with his own as he fondled the lovely Omega hips and legs as gently as his own consciousness would allow.

There was the conflict in not succumbing to his Alpha’s nature, but also having never experienced it in full, he wasn’t sure of anything of himself. Likewise, Pitch always left the home during his heats and so he’d never been close to an Alpha with the intent in mind he now knew as lust.

“Jack are you… okay?” Aster breathed out as he pulled away, panting but still inhaling the sweet scent now in full glory that was being emitted from the Omega. Jack’s face was flushed, looking over Aster’s smitten expression through his lashes in the most agonizingly lust driven state and Aster knew what their biology wanted from them.

He kissed Jack attentively once more, pulled the smaller boy’s navy sweater off of him and looked at the unmarred skin. There was only the pink buds on his chest and a freckle here and there to add to its intangible perfection. Jack ran his fingers through the back of Aster’s hair as the man carnally began kissing his chest and lay claim to his untouched body.

“Hhh… A-Aster…” Jack writhed under the heat and his friend’s scent that was now fully enveloping his senses. The moment his name dripped from the boy’s lips – it was like honey to Aster’s being and his Alpha tasted freedom. Aster felt a switch turn on inside of his mind and suddenly all he felt were his loins along with his brain, chanting ‘take what’s yours’ like a mantra.

He sucked and bit the boy’s chest as much as his instincts would allow; to mark and dominate no longer his ‘friend’, but his feral instinct knew it as ‘mate’. Jack was submissive, whimpering and moaning all the while his body was monopolized. He had never been handled sexually nor that roughly before. He hadn’t even had his first kiss, let alone this much exploration of his body. So, it became even more confusing, as his body seemed to welcome it and even slickened itself in preparation for the Alpha.

Then Aster flipped the boy on all fours – not realizing it was not only archaic, but an instinctual position of an Omega presenting – and propping himself behind on his knees. The Alpha leaned down and rutted against him, also biting and kissing the muted soft back possessively. Their pants being the only thing to separate Aster’s obvious erection and Jack’s inviting hole.

“I-I’m scared…” Jack mewled, it broke the frenzy for a moment with his face pressed in to the bed and tears welling in his eyes. It took a moment for Aster to come to his senses, he fought his own urges with a low growl bubbling in his chest in desperation to control himself. It was rough in his stubborn state of mind to acknowledge what was at hand, but seeing Jack tremble beneath him at the mercy of his carnal urges, his mind cleared up quickly.

Sure, it appeased his inner growing Alpha to dominate and lead a sub, but this was Jack; Not an object or an animal to be claimed or won.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I may revise chapters as I go along to make sure everything flows. :)


	3. Warm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aster and Jack come to a realization in terms of their relationship and take a few steps forward in it; but there are some things about Aster that aren't copacetic. Also, Pitch has reflected on not seeing Jack as much and was unsettled by the fact that he started smelling like another Alpha. There are some things that Pitch isn't willing to let slide.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I appreciate all the supportive comments and hope to keep updating this fic. <3<3<3
> 
> Please enjoy! <3

“I’m so sorry… I-I don’t kn- Jack?” Aster leaned forward and gently turned the smaller boy onto his back by his shoulder, trying to be as sensitive to the situation as he possibly could. Jack looked away from the man as he wiped his eyes and huffed. There was an elongated silence, but was broken with a weary voice.

“I-It’s okay… I’ve just n-never done this kind of thing… with anyone…” Jack put his hand on the Alpha’s chest reassuringly as his friend looked ashamed. The small bit of physical contact after ignited a sense of self-loathing in Aster, as the larger male put his hand over Jack’s on his chest very self-aware.

“No – I shouldn’t have assumed and kept going. I mean –“ Aster looked over the boy’s now bruising and marked body and couldn’t believe what his Alpha was capable of. He was reflecting in response to Jack not blaming him for it, and wondered how blindly forgiving his friend was; and also, how much advantage he had taken of the situation.

Jack bit his lip nervously and knitted his eyebrows as he locked eyes; pale gazing into green. Acknowledging that his best mate through all these years, so capable and so great, was making the biggest effort to apologize and actually meant it. Jack didn’t know if Alphas typically did that with Omegas, but he was glad there was some sort of civility left in the world from one human to the next.

“It’s okay, really…” Jack sat up, his lithe body now trembling from its partial nakedness instead of fear. He looked at Aster assuring and crooned to his friend, his Omega trying to convey to the Alpha that he wasn’t hurting or afraid anymore. It took a few moments, but Aster accepted his friend’s answer (even though he still felt like shit about it). The Alpha leaned his forehead on Jack’s chest, taking in the soothing Wintergreen minty scent and heaved a sigh of relief.

“I just don’t want to ever hurt you… “ The larger boy said sweetly into his chest and emitted a protective aroma that washed over Jack with a sense of belonging. It was hard to place, but Jack could somehow feel what Aster was feeling. He wasn’t completely sure of the strange ability that grew within him once he presented, but there were times when a mood that wasn’t his own, suddenly was apparent to him, and he knew it had to be the other person in the room.

“I know.” Jack confirmed. He took Aster’s face with both of his hands, and made the big lug look at him. The Alpha looked like a kicked pup (very handsome with his chiseled features, but still a kicked pup) as he almost attempted to evade the grant of reprieve from his best friend. “You’re hard-headed, but I don’t think – I mean I know you would never hurt me on purpose.” Jack smiled playfully at him with glint of challenge in his eyes – a challenge to question Jack’s view on Aster’s intention. Aster gave him a toothy smile as he nuzzled Jack’s chest and neck, not realizing he was scenting him.

“You’re honestly the best, and… I-I have a confession…” Aster sat back and folded his legs, while Jack looked at him curiously. The Alpha fidgeted as he cleared his throat and scratched the back of his head, trying to gather himself.

“Well?” Jack called him out, not able to take any more of the suspense. Aster, for the most part, appeared confident and well thought out, but Jack liked knowing that he got to see the nervous side of the all-star. It made things more real for him and it reminded them of when they were kids.

“I-I like you, and-“ Aster started, but it wasn’t like Jack didn’t already know that. The pale Omega rolled his eyes as he chuckled and urged his friend to continue. “And I was wondering… if you... liked me?”

That was what he was waiting for and the Omega knew it was coming; it was almost immediately that Jack’s face flushed as he could feel the butterflies in his stomach go berserk.

He could tell his friend couldn’t wait for his answer as he eyed the large ashy-haired boy still fidgeting, almost speechless with nerves. Jack swallowed and leaned back against the large intricate headboard as he grabbed a pillow and put it over his chest. Stalling maybe? He couldn’t tell if it was because he was also shy or if he just didn’t know what to say.

“Of course, I do…” Jack coughed out, obviously trying to be inconspicuous with his answer. It almost took a moment to register with Aster, but once it finally set in that his best friend shared the same feelings, he almost couldn’t contain himself. He blushed profusely and put his fist up to his mouth trying to hide his smitten smile.

Jack slowly slid the pillow up to his face as he realized what he had just said, and how his friend was taking it. He never thought that someone would be so happy just to hear a few words, but it was written all over Aster’s face how over the moon he was with the answer. “What? Jack asked, still being playful.

“I know it might be t-too soon… but, I really want to… kiss you again…” Aster looked inquisitively, eyeing the boy for consent. Then jack nodded without eye contact as he played with the pillow.

“Go ahead.” The Omega beckoned as he smiled coyly. Jack’s dark lashes fluttering as he looked towards the Alpha.

Aster couldn’t contain himself looking at the half-naked beauty in his bed. He lunged forward, switched places with Jack, so that his back was rested against the headboard and positioned themselves so that the smaller boy was straddling his waist. Jack looked startled, but seemed amiable through it all as he was again handled physically without any objections. It wasn’t something Aster particularly enjoyed as a person (Jack’s behavior in terms of the obedient side of his gender), but his Alpha was pleased with the submission.

The bigger boy pulled Jack in for another kiss by his neck. One that was gentle but drawn out as Aster took his time in comforting the boy. He knew he didn’t want a repeat of what had happened less than an hour prior, so decided to ease the situation slowly. The payout for his efforts was nice as Jack lay relaxed on his chest with their lips still locked and he could get a whiff of the sweet Omegan scent. He wrapped his arms around Jack, trying to pull him in as close as he could get and it seemed to soothe his friend.

“I think maybe we should take it slow.” Aster breathed against Jack’s lips. The omega chuckled still within the close proximity.

“Unless I say otherwise.” Jack smirked before he kissed him back passionately, as they were now on the same page and both of them had each other to look forward to everyday.

 

****************************************************************************

 

They did take it slow, but didn’t hold back on their newly acknowledged connection, as they spent large copious amounts of time together over the following weeks. When school requirements weren’t a thing, they would either hang out at Aster’s house (his parents were never home anyway), or they would go out and find something to do together; but ultimately, they just enjoyed one another’s presence and wanted the freedom to be together when they could.

It had become somewhat of a routine for their days to consist largely of each other when given the chance, and both Jack and Aster liked that it felt so natural. It was like their friendship had always been, but also so much better as they were sharing a bond that seemed exclusively for their pair only.

They knew it wasn’t something they could keep hidden for long, but the moment their good but ‘big mouthed’ friend, had spilled the beans about their relationship, it had become some pretty hot gossip. Tooth always had good intentions, but she was rarely ever in control of her emotions when it came to exciting events or things she deemed ‘too cute to ignore’. Unfortunately, Jack and Aster fell under both of those categories.

At first it was nerve racking, because Jack was used to not existing to others in public situations, but it was a nice change for them to be congratulated by their peers for being one of the hottest couples at school. It had somehow became the butt of their inside jokes as they both laughed at knowing the gross sides of each other, but – well, they didn’t really care to correct their audience.

 

There was just one instance that Jack could recall seeing a side to Aster that he didn’t know if it was good or bad after they began their relationship. It was just like any other day at school; Jack was sitting outside by a tree during his lunch drawing. Slightly remote in terms of the crowds at school, but a spot he frequented when he wanted to be secluded. He didn’t really have a lot of alone time now that Aster had made it clear that he was courting him, and so he understood when the Alpha said he was going to be a little late due to finishing up a lab in Biology and needed it for a grade.

The weather was good. There was an overcast, but it was still somewhat warm and it didn’t call for anything more than one of Aster’s large blue hoodies to keep him warm (it was one the Alpha had insisted Jack take, and didn’t really see any point in objecting to it). But also, the Omega just really liked having his friend’s scent around him as the cinnamon and pine musk had now become an aroma that soothed his nerves and he welcomed it.

 

He was in a bit of a daydream as he focused on a depiction of the night sky he was drawing, when he heard someone approaching. The scent wasn’t one he recognized to well, a lemony and a lavender-like musk, and it almost startled him, as he couldn’t look up fast enough – just seeing a pair black and white Vans first, then he knew who it was.

“Aye Frost, what ya drawin?” It was Sanderson or ‘Sandy’, a good friend of Tooth’s and someone Jack happened to actually really like. Not in a dating way, but Sandy was just a good guy that just happened to be pretty friendly and everyone knew that.

“Uh – the night…” Jack nervously chuckled as the other boy sat beside him. Sandy was a blonde well-rounded nerd. He was an academic (as most were that attended ‘North Star’, also an Alpha), but Jack guessed that his father also wanted him to play a sport as the blond was on Aster’s soccer team and wasn’t the best, but still pretty good. He was definitely attractive in a different way from Aster, not quite as large, but still very athletic and liked to dress more like an Indie scholar; flannel shirts, cardigans and pricey kicks.

“Can I see?” Sandy smiled. He had a child-like innocence about him that Jack appreciated – especially with his toothy grin that always seemed to grow when he was trying to lighten the atmosphere. Jack nodded affirmatively and handed his sketchbook to the boy.

“I really like this…” The blonde said observantly, rubbing his chin and appeared to really be analyzing the sketch. “Are you gonna put a face on the moon?” The boy smiled big again – Jack knowing that he was teasing him, he reached for his sketchbook, the other boy trying to dodge it and in a clumsy fit of laughter landed on Sandy’s chest.

“Sure, why not?” The Omega laughed as he pulled himself off and sat back against the tree, closing the sketch pad. All the while, not realizing Aster approaching.

 

The other Alpha couldn’t get there quicker. Jack only had enough time to turn his head before Aster was already looming over both him and Sandy on the ground. Jack could sense something was off as he looked up. His best friend seemed to be calculating something, arms folded and without a readable expression.

“Hey dude!” Sandy greeted him, obviously trying to break the weird tension as he stood up and reached his hand out to fist pound his teammate. Aster quickly cooled his attitude momentarily and obliged in their kinship as soccer buds to not break appearances.

“Sup! What’re you guys up to?” Aster asked relaxing a bit, but still seemed to be searching for a fault with what he just witnessed. Jack remained on the floor as he looked up at both of them trying to read the situation.

“Oh, Jack was just showing me some of his artwork, and I have to say – it’s pretty awesome.” Sandy said lightly as he was always one to be cool headed, even though Jack’s Omega was slowly feeling a weird possessive pheromone being emitted from both Alphas and it was making him tense.

“Well, he’s always been good at art.” Aster grinned raising an eyebrow. Jack could feel Aster’s pheromone the strongest, as he knew Sandy wasn’t one to act out aggressively and could tell that the blonde boy knew that that was his queue.

“Yeah, you’ll have to show me more sometime!” Sandy smiled down at Jack and then looked at Aster. “I’ll see you on the field?” Aster nodded and they bro hugged it out, before Sandy waived at both of them and left.

 

Jack didn’t know what to think seeing Aster get possessive. It was like something weird had come over a typically playful and sweet man; and he didn’t care for it.

“What was that?” Jack inquired sternly as Aster sat beside him. The Alpha looked miffed, but also guilty of what happened not looking at Jack. The Omega could sense that his friend’s demeanor was shaken and wanted to know why he was acting out.

“I don’t know…”Aster scoffed as he started picking at the grass by his feet. It was hurting Jack to see his friend so upset and he felt like it was at him, so he needed to fix it. Jack put his hand on the Alpha’s thigh and tried to make eye contact. At first the chiseled lug avoided it with all his might, but as Jack left a small peck on his cheek, Aster couldn’t help but look at him a little surprised.

It comforted the Alpha to have the Omega come to him in that way, and as much as Jack disliked stereotypes, his submissive nature wasn’t something he felt ashamed of; with Aster, at least.

“Well, I can’t make it better unless you tell me what’s wrong?” Jack leaned his head on the large shoulder beside him and sighed. “Was it me?” The Alpha didn’t say anything. Jack knew that the larger male was pouting, but he also wanted to be sensitive to his feelings. “Was it Sandy?”

“It’s like – I know he didn’t mean anything by it, but-“ Aster just started with a low growl and Jack knew that it was hard for him to open up, but he honestly wanted to hear it.

“But?” Jack knitted his brows as his pale eyes resonated with the Alpha in an attempt to soothe the angered male.

“But, it’s hard for me sometimes, to see you with other… men…” Aster sighed and looked away ashamed as Jack pulled back. “It’s like – I want you to be your own person and to be yourself, but I don’t want others to see it and I definitely won’t be able to control myself if someone takes advantage of you.” Jack could hear the struggle in Aster’s voice. Between the caring boy he grew up with trying to reason with his Alpha’s instincts, he could sense it was becoming a constant struggle.

“I know…” Jack said patiently. He brought his knees up to his chest and laid his head on them gazing over at Aster. “And I appreciate it, but there’s a time and place for everything, and Sandy? Well he’s just a friendly guy…” Aster nodded and leaned on Jack. The bell rang and they knew they had to get back quick. “Are you going to be okay?” Jack reached for Aster’s hand and he let the smaller boy grab it. The difference in just the size of their hands made Jack feel secure, as Aster’s almost completely covered his when they interlaced their fingers.

“Yeah, I think so. Thanks for being the best.” Aster finally cracked a defeated smile as he realized that most of the situation was built up in his head and that he truly believed in Jack. Likewise, Jack knew that his Alpha just cared a little too much, and was having a hard time controlling it.

 

**************************************************************************

 

Meanwhile, it had just dawned on Pitch, one fine afternoon in the office, that he hadn’t been seeing Jack as much of late. He had thought it was mostly due to extracurricular activities, but when he started smelling like another Alpha, it peaked the CEO’s interest in a disconcerted fashion.

Katherine had just brought him his coffee, when he started recalling how many breakfasts he’d missed with the boy due them both being so busy and he knew he wanted to see Jack. Business was good, he’d just sealed another contract with a multimillion-dollar partner company and was feeling good. Maybe, he’d pick up the boy a gift? A new laptop? The boy’s phone was always thrashed due to him being inherently clumsy. Clothes?... A car? No, he didn’t need to drive, that was dangerous. He’d have to pick something up the boy would love and not just toss to the side without a second thought like a knick-knack.

He called Katherine back in. The red-headed middle-aged woman walked back in with a small notebook and a smile.

“Yes Mr. Pitchener?” She was always the sweetest and somehow in tune with whatever was happening; always a step ahead of even the boss. Pitch felt proud at having hired her himself all those years ago, and knew he did a good job when she would pick up the slack where he needed it.

“Umm… I was wondering if you knew what teenage boys like?” Mr. Pitchener reclined once more in his chair as he threaded his fingers beneath his chin and eyed the woman.

“Well my nephew likes gaming consoles, but I think you had someone else in mind?” The woman was so smart. Pitch chuckled and nodded. Katherine had watched Jack grow as well, and so whom better than her to ask about the boy’s interests. “Well, from what I know, I think perhaps a personalized sketch book or something small like a bracelet?”

“Please sort out something and have both of those delivered to my home addressed to Jack. Nothing tacky though, I want them neatly packaged and set about where he can easily find them.” Pitch smiled contently to himself as he patted himself figuratively on the back for his efforts.

“Very good sir. Will that be all?” Pitch waived her away in a whimsical manner.

“No, thank you Katherine. Except, also pick yourself up something nice courtesy of the company.” The woman nodded with a gentle smile and left, closing the door behind her.

It only took a moment for Pitch to be left alone with his thoughts for it draw him back to the scent that had been all over Jack. Another Alpha had not only gotten close to his ward, but had scented him. An act of intimacy, that would only require the fondest of touches. He knew it wasn’t fully his business, but he also didn’t know why it was suddenly making his blood boil. He would find out what was going on and he would keep Jack tucked away from the jowls of any outsiders (specifically other Alphas) by any means necessary, if he had to.


	4. Night*Mare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get a little hot and heavy for Aster and Jack. But why the sudden cold shoulder? Aster can't understand why the sudden change in his friend towards him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It took a minute, but I've gotten around to updating. :) Thank you for reading!
> 
> Just a note: Things do get pretty heated in this one and is mainly from Aster's POV in this one. <3

Everything had seemingly been going fine between Aster and Jack after the little jealous mishap over the Sandy situation. At least the Alpha thought that he had it right in thinking that Jack wasn’t holding anything against him. There hadn’t been any situations like that after – or that he could recall?

They had even started going out on dates, real ones, where Aster would pick Jack up, things like reservations were made for dinner and they would spend the evening genuinely having a good time. There was even one time, where they had gone to a carnival instead of something fancy, and Jack let Aster hold his hand the whole time.

Aster figured it seemed like such a small ordeal to others, but Jack wasn’t the most affectionate in public settings and so it felt really nice to be able to scent one another in that manner. Aster knew that Jack would get shy, but onlookers seemed genuinely accepting towards the fact that they were an Alpha/Omega couple, and Aster was proud at the fact that he was able to be seen with his best friend that way.

In addition to the confidence towards the building blocks of their relationship, things were getting better in the ‘love’ department. Intrinsically when alone, there was obviously a lot of sexual tension as they would make out for extended periods of times, doing everything but ‘the do’.

One time, Jack had even let Aster eat him out. At first it embarrassed the Omega, but after a few swigs of the Bacardi that they snuck from Aster’s parents’ liquor cabinet, all cards were off the table, literally on the basement floor where they ended up fooling around on all the game tables, and ended their sessions typically on the pool table.

The Alpha was even getting good at finding Jack’s weak spots. He was always looking for new places that would send the Omega to new heights of pleasure, so much so that it would have Jack gasping for air by the time he was finished.

There was one spot in particular that the Alpha loved most and could never get enough of when Jack would let him. It was well-known to most where the mating mark to bond two lovers was supposed to go and so the scent gland on the nape would have been expected; but surprisingly Jack was a little more sensitive elsewhere.

Kissing and nibbling at the small of the youth’s pale back where his dimples were, always made him arch and become extremely aroused – slick ridden even – every time. Jack would always stop him when he felt he was presenting, because it was a very intimate position for an Omega and he wasn’t ready to be knotted just yet. Jack explained to Aster why he wasn’t ready, and that he read from other Omega forums that if the body isn’t relaxed enough it can hurt pretty bad, but is a form of a very amorous submission if done right.

Aster never pressed further despite wanting nothing more than to be one with Jack, but wanted it to be something Jack instigated from his side first.

 

The last interaction Aster could remember before things went somewhere into left field, was actually a pretty great one. Jack had come over and they spent a lot of their night doing relatively nothing; it was a Friday, but they were just happy the week was over. Jack was excited to show him that he learned how to make Lasagna from a YouTube video, and so he made them both dinner, and they watched a movie. The movie was something about a bad ass horse that was trying to be free – Spirit or something or other.

Jack was nestled under his arm as they sat on one of the love-seats in the home theater in Aster’s parents’ basement. The place looked like a smaller version of the cinemas, with a couple rows of red fluffy reclining seats, and the love-seats on an elevated step in the back. He could feel that the Omega was content, after being fed and was now forcing him to watch a kid movie, as they relaxed together. The Alpha didn’t have to admit that he couldn’t be happier.

“Jack?” Aster’s voice resonated warmly through his chest, as the sprite like beauty looked up at him. The room was dimly lit while the movie played and it just illuminated Jack’s unique features in a spectral sort of way. Aster could only admit to himself at that point, the boy – his best friend – had always had a pull on his heart and he was elated that he was willing to be with him.  
“Yeah?” Jack’s lovely lips pulled back to a pearly white toothy grin as his eyes rested on Aster’s smitten expression inquisitively.

“You probably don’t know… h-how happy you make me.” The Alpha smiled adoringly as he locked eyes with the muted blue. Jack knitted his eyebrows with a nervous smile and pulled up slightly to nuzzle and scent his neck as he was clearly reciprocating the affection in his own way. The wintergreen and warm vanilla was mixing with Aster’s cinnamon and pine ever so harmoniously, and Aster could feel the heat pull in his lower abdomen. Something, he now knew was instinctive when his selected mate was exchanging passion.

The Alpha could sense Jack’s arousal as well, just before the ethereal boy climbed on top of him to straddle his waist. He liked seeing Jack somewhat aggressive for his natural care-giving behavior and relished at locking lips on his Omega’s terms.

Jack wrapped his arms around Aster’s neck as his Alpha peppered kisses down the Omega’s clavicle and then slowly pulled the grey sweater he was wearing up and off of him. Jack curled into Aster’s kisses on his chest as he entangled his fingers in the ashy brown locks and started panting. Aster’s green eyes, hooded by dark lashes fluttered as they looked up at Jack. He could see a small bit of gloss from the saliva that had laced the Omega’s pink bottom lip and pressed his gently against them. He watched Jack close his eyes devotedly and he knew he was in love.

From what the young Alpha could recall, there wasn’t anything he could remember doing that would have pushed his lover away. He may have come on to strong with confessing his happiness, but he felt like he had said and done a lot more than that before and it was never an issue. He just couldn’t put his finger on it as he had dropped his friend back off at home, and then was left with his love stricken brain.

 * * * 

He hadn’t seen Jack in almost two weeks and it was putting the Alpha on edge. Even the texts that he was getting from his long-time very opinionated friend were very vague and unengaged. He didn’t know what to think. There was a void growing inside of himself and he needed to figure out what was happening. He had reflected on everything up until that point, and Jack definitely would have said something if he was uncomfortable or – wanted to take a break?

He moped around school, being as charismatic as his aching heart would allow. It wouldn’t have been too obvious to bystanders, but his closer friends could feel and see that something was off. Not only that, but they were also starting to become concerned with Jack’s whereabouts by the second week. They knew he was an Omega, but he’d never missed more than a week for his heats, and that was when they were bad. But now, whenever they got a text back from him – it was always something along the lines of "feeling a little under the weather" and “I’m fine, thanks for asking”. Most by the end of it, were just chocking it up to being the flu, but Aster and even Tooth knew better.

 * * *

“Have you tried calling him?” Tooth put her hand on Aster’s as they sat at one of the tables in the school library just after second period. She pushed back a strand of her mid-length chocolate brown hair and smiled earnestly as she tried to console the other Alpha. They were studying when she realized that her friend was doing a lot of staring at his phone without any notifications and knowingly assumed why.

“Yeah… a few times actually…” Aster looked up hurt as he realized that one of his longtime friends could see through any of his facades of masculine detachment without a fight. She was a different kind of Alpha, the head of the home kind of Alpha, the bring home the bacon and cook it kind of Alpha – Tooth truly had it all; and he knew that she typically had good things to say.

“Maybe if you went by and checked on him?” Her blue eyes (with small purple flecks) looked up at him concerned as she tried to console him. He nodded with his lips pressed as he opened another one of his books for his Lit class. He was glad he had Tooth. She had also been alongside him and Jack since elementary, but hadn’t been directly involved in a lot of the shenanigans due to her overly tight schedule and her need for productivity; she always pushing for excellence.

“I think I might after school either today or tomorrow…” Aster complied as he wanted to see Jack, but also didn’t want to be too nosy. She smiled attentively and then they got back to studying, trying not to focus too hard on their mutual concern for the situation.

 

He didn’t get the chance to check on him that day, as he remembered a last-minute essay that he needed to finish by the end of the night and figured he could go the next day as it was Friday and he had the weekend to work on things that he needed to.

He had sent a text message saying that he was ‘sorry if he made things weird’ and to please just let him know that he was okay and then moments later, got somewhat of an answer stating – ‘I’m fine, thanks. I’ll see you tomorrow’. 

Why did it hurt? It’s not like Jack had done anything directly, but why the sudden cold-shoulder? And why wasn’t he willing to come forward and at least provide a reason?

 * * *

Aster arrived at school, to find Jack at his locker in the morning putting his books away. He strode across the hall and hugged the boy, pulling back nervously to find Jack non-responsive to the physical contact. The Alpha took in a good view of the boy’s appearance and nothing seemed to be off other than his attitude towards seeing him. -Although he did note to himself that it was weird for Jack to be wearing a turtleneck sweater after complaining that they felt too constricting in the past, but it was Fall and there was an undeniable chill in the air, so didn’t care to address it.

“Where have you been? I’ve literally been worried sick about you?” Aster commanded an answer, as he was having a hard time controlling his Alpha’s tone, watching Jack tense up and begin to look fearful – the smaller male averting his gaze. He’d never thought to use a primitive tactic such as the vocal command over the opposite gender, but he was quite upset with the situation and it was instinctive to his Alpha’s nature to assume control.

Jack held one of his sketchbooks close to his chest as he struggled to make eye contact with Aster after such an imperious display. It looked as if Jack was going to cry, seeing the threat of tears at the corner of the boy’s eyes and his bottom lip trembling ever so subtly. Aster quickly reflected on his actions, not budging though, despite the obvious discomfort in his counterpart. He just thought that he had the right to know why he was being treated so coldly?

“I was… s-sick…” Jack stammered as he looked cautiously over the Alpha’s expression and adhered to the innate submission to his dom. The answer just didn’t seem all that plausible with Jack’s obviously newly found reserved behavior around him.

“Yeah?” Aster interrogated raising an eyebrow as it just wasn’t settling right. He could already smell something was off about his lover, but wanted to hear it from him. It was slowly registering that there was another scent on the Omega. A very heavy oak like musk with the aromatic hint of cologne and was realizing that it had to be another Alpha – but who? No one at school had that much of a presence in terms of their status other than himself. Even Tooth’s was a lighter more sensual musk.

Jack nodded looking down the hall, obviously hinting that he wanted to go. It made the blood in Aster’s veins run cold and he almost couldn’t control himself from pinning Jack to the lockers and locking lips with him right there. He just wanted to rekindle the warmth that he felt robbed of and bring it back. All he was feeling from the Omega was an emptiness and a need for distance. “C-can we scent at least?” Aster asked looking somewhat broken, “I’m sorry for m-my tone… I’ve just missed you so.” The big lug leaned down towards Jack’s neck for consolation and oddly enough was welcomed.

Aster was happy at that point being near the comforting scent, the boy’s gentle hands stroking his head, and also that Jack’s locker was in a less frequented part of the school. Not that anyone was going to say anything to the all-star/president of their class when he was clearly with his Omega; unless, maybe it was a teacher.

“H-how about during lunch?” Jack inquired sensitively, and the bigger boy complied with a defeated nod.

 * * *

They met at lunch, just like Jack had said. Aster didn’t know what to make of that morning, but it wasn’t going away. They were by the lonely tree that Jack loved and the Alpha was seeking comfort from his long-time friend’s lap. Even though Aster could sense something different about Jack, with the other Alpha’s scent still very potent where it clung (the stink brazen to his senses), he just wanted to be near him.

  
“Is everything okay?” Aster’s voice was deep and Jack could feel the subtle vibrato as it resonated through the Alpha’s chest. It wasn’t quite an Alpha’s command, but it was very stubbornly inquisitive and Jack could tell that he was concerned.

Aster looked up at his lovely subdued friend and crooned; the ashy-haired boy’s head in the lissome boy’s folded legs. He was trying to reach out to the emptiness he had felt earlier and was feeling it progressively grow worse; almost to the point of an ache. Maybe he could fix it? He watched the boy that was now looking down at him, tense, and appeared somewhat exhausted. “Was it… a bad heat?” Aster tried to be empathetic as he asked gently, knowing it wasn’t ever something the Omega liked to discuss.

Jack’s heats were – what Aster reasoned with himself (strictly because he’d never had one), private. But Jack shrugged his shoulders with a small confirming hum and congealed to the Alpha’s question.

“Y-yeah… It was pretty rough this time…” Jack gave a small crooked smile as he pressed his lips together in thought and leaned his head against the tree, looking up into its branches. “… you know Aster?...” The Alpha was still taking in how perfect the Omega was from every angle, even looking up at his neck and lithe jaw line; and – his mother’s necklace? “… that I care about you… like a lot, right?” There was a small pause as Aster decided to ask about the necklace later, then sat up and looked into his lover’s distant, yet pining expression. He couldn’t help himself as he pressed his lips against the very soft and supple ones before him, watching his Omega become pliant – relaxing into the passionate gesture. He pulled back momentarily.

“Jack, I love you. I always have.” Aster let the words fall from his lips without any regrets. He saw his counterpart flush red and start huffing with silent tears streaking his cheeks. Aster meant it, after reflecting on all that had happened, he wouldn’t be anything without Jack and he hoped his friend felt the same.

 * * *

Aster was relatively content for the rest of the day, despite Jack’s low key reserved behavior. He knew Jack said he would be busy that weekend catching up on all the school work he’d missed (as it stood after most of his heats), but it wasn’t the first time that Aster had snuck up the tree to bug Jack on his second-floor bedroom.

Typically, he’d been welcomed in the past, because it offered a brief distraction for his friend from responsibility as they’d go take walks through the untamed forest beside the house, or just sit on one of the smaller remote balconies connected to Jack’s room, chatting for most of the night. He knew things were kind of weird between them at the moment, but they were always able to talk it out and so he thought it might be better if they could discuss it alone.

 

The sneaky teen did what he normally would. He parked his car on the road outside of the entrance to their circle drive way. He never walked down it all the way after doing it the first time and Pitch’s security cams catching him, only to find the stoic black-haired man leaning against the front door in a black silken robe over his pj’s, old man slippers, arms folded, waiting to greet him. He didn’t get into too much trouble, but Pitch requested that he bother Jack at a more timely hour and not at 3 am; the sad fifteen year old was forced to leave feeling disappointed.

He’d figured out how to get around that little obstacle over time, and had even perfected getting around the one security guy that was hired to scope around the place every so often to make sure things were in order. It wasn’t hard as the older officer barely left his car and would park in the driveway for a few minutes and then take off somewhere into the night after not finding anything.

 

He’d gotten to the tree easily. An ancient twisted thing that guarded Jack’s room from the sun in the day, but also provided an excellent tool to get around his keeper at night. The nerves were slowly setting in as he started hoisting himself up like he did all those times before and felt like he was going to vomit at the thought of not knowing what he was going to say. He thanked his father in that moment, realizing that his involuntary athleticism was helping him scale the tree a lot quicker than he remembered being able to do, and was hoping that Jack was awake. Then, just as he got to the level of Jack’s room he almost lost his footing trying to grasp the scene at hand.

His stomach dropped and he could feel his heart beat quickening. To the left, visible from the tree, a few rooms over was the formal dining room. Glass walls weren’t private and with the lights on at night, they were obviously very transparent. The first floor wasn’t see-through, but he assumed the home designers thought that the second and third floors were going to be harder to peer into; and so as the night would envelope the house, all lights became visible through the once tinted glass on the upper floors for anyone who wanted to see.

It was Jack – but not just Jack. Mr. Pitchener was there with him. He was- was pinning Jack against the vast wooden table. At first Aster tried to reason what was seeing out, but it was hard to find any plausible excuses for what was on full display ready to rip his heart out. No shirt, pants down around the boy’s nimble bare legs. The obviously much larger man to the boy, had him bent over the dining table and was… fucking him. It looked rough as he could see the boy struggling to hold on to the man’s hand that had pinned his right one to the table and could see the contest in the boy’s posture responding to the violent thrusting trying to cope.

The other Alpha didn’t want to see, but also couldn’t pull away. His carnal instincts breaching his conscious level programmed to protect what was his – his mate. Aster saw red. He almost couldn’t process what he was feeling while watching his lover get taken before him. Clearly, the older man was taking advantage of having an Omega in the household, but he’d never done it before – or at least, there had never been anything said or signs of it prior. He wondered if he had been ignorant all along or if something had happened recently to cause it.

Aster watched the whole thing. He watched as the man took the ethereal beauty and flipped him onto his back, pulling the boy’s legs up over his shoulders so that he could get better access. He watched Jack tremble as he reached for his aggressor’s neck to try and gain some relief from the position and then they – kissed. The maturing Alpha felt like dying. In the midst of his brain jumbling everything up, he finally remembered to exhale as he could feel the tears pooling at the corners of his own eyes and he didn’t know what to do. If he wasn’t sick before, he was going to hurl now, but he held out.

The end happened where Jack was clearly exhausted. Aster watched angrily as the man pulled him off of the dining table and onto the floor. The larger, cold man, pinned Jack down by his neck and forced him to present for him. Aster’s stomach was rolling as he felt his own instincts respond. Sex was in the air and it was being emitted from his own pheromones of wanting it, despite what he knew what it had to be – ‘rape’. He felt gross.

The man leaned down and he could tell he was whispering something into Jack’s ear as the boy finally settled and actually positioned his ass higher so that the older Alpha could get a better angle at entering him. Finally, after god only knew how long, the man had clearly knotted him, again watching his friend tremble, prostrate beneath the man that had heaved forward on all fours over the Omega’s back, clearly spent as well while he finished unloading himself into the kept prince.

 

The last thing he saw in the thick of him trying to get down from the tree, was Mr. Pitchiner holding the spectral boy bridal style and carrying him back to his room as the light flicked on. He had gained enough control of himself to leave. Aster tried to be as inconspicuous tearing through the brush as he did when he first got there, but it was rough. He felt empty. He couldn’t breathe and was sweating from his begrudging hard-on and just needed to get away.

He’d finally made it to his car – a black 69 charger – and sat there for a moment. He had to calm himself down before driving as everything within him down to his bone marrow was ready to slaughter to claim what was his. No not his… he knew his heart – no… he belonged to Jack.

-Why was life so relentless to his best friend?


	5. Forbidden Fruit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All Pitch's POV.  
> What happened the night things changed.  
> Pitch recollects past events and things get heavy with Jack.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I revised this chapter just a bit because I needed a better flow. <3  
> Please enjoy. :)

_“Stop! P-please!” He heard his mother cry out as she tried to console his irate and incoherent inebriated father. He recalled the dishes on the table shaking when the spat began._

_He remembered the sheer terror on his mother’s lovely face as his father struck her repeatedly where she sat just before she fell out of her chair then to the floor. She looked up at the man with Pitch’s same amber tinted eyes in desperation, tears streaking her rouged cheeks and a bruise threatening her jaw._

_He was about eleven then, and had grown to hate his father due to the trepidity he inflicted on both his mother and him almost daily… well when he wasn’t so drunk that he’d pass out after work in his study._

_The ‘Pitcheners’ were a well-known family in the community, not that he’d grown up as wealthy as he would amass only a little under a decade later, but they were reputable in the fact that they were a ‘perfect upper middle-class family’ living in suburbia. An Alpha father (an attorney) and son with a Beta stay-at-home wife – who’d also come from a so-called ‘normal’ family._

_Who would have thought things would get so out of hand?_

_“Stupid bitch!” BAM – BAM “What the fuck is your problem-can’t you do anything right you stupid cunt?!” She’d forgot to put his beer in the fridge after coming home from the grocery store earlier that day, so they were a little warm. He remembered as a child seeing the 6-pack of beverages on the counter before going outside to play, but didn’t think anything of it at that moment._

_Things quickly escalated when she offered him a glass of ice at dinner to make up for it._

_“P-please h-hone-“ SLAM! His mother curled into herself on the floor next to the leg of the kitchen table as the tyrant approached, teeth bared and fists clenched. There was no humanity in his dilated pupils as he loomed over her tiny body._

_The young Kozmotis Pitchiner attempted to step in between his father and mother – no gallant act rewarded by a man three times his size that seemed to resent everything he’d built his life around and made a daily goal to remind them of his discontent._

_Even as a young child, he learned the burn of hatred’s venom early on. The details of most of the day beforehand were fuzzy to him, always regretting recollecting the memory, but how could he forget the searing pain to the left of his head from being kicked in the temple; the doctors said just a few centimeters over and it would have killed him._

_Then in a daze he ran to his parent’s room and found the pistol that the bastard kept at the back of the walk-in closet for ‘safety reasons’._

_It was only moments when his bloodied mother had been backed against a wall clambering for air – his father pinning her by her throat, toes barely touching the tiles – that his stomach clenched at the same time he pulled the trigger. He watched his father’s eyes blown wide as the aggressor started spitting up blood – everything going in slow motion – ears ringing – and then the assailant collapsed to the floor; his mother screaming in the back ground as his hands shook and he dropped the gun that seemed too big for his hands._

 

The rest was a blur. The police. The move from the U.K. to the U.S. - and his mother… she never forgave him.

 

_From that point on, anything that went wrong was somehow correlated with Pitch. The boy remembered up until the day she took her own life – he was nineteen, that no matter how many accomplishments he made, it was never enough. Not even when he made friends with Alexander Frost at the Technical Institute; a place he’d worked so hard to get accepted into._

_His new friend and himself had made a breakthrough with a few of their experiments and their innovative business ideas to start a company._

_At eighteen he’d accrued over a few million dollars, putting him and Frost in all the business magazines as new up and coming geniuses of their generation. Which was just the beginning of the world renowned ‘Overland Inc.’. – a name chosen because of the ring to it as it signified all their triumphs in the face of life obstacles; courtesy of his belated Alex._

 

Pitch swirled his brandy thinking of his mother and the last words she said to him.

 

_“You think your better than your father, but he was twice the man you’ll ever be and I hope you regret the day you took his life.” Part of the daily berating he received before he left for a meeting._

  
_He arrived home later that day to find her blead out in the bath tub from slitting both wrists. Makeup done. The last thing Mr. Pitchiner Sr. had purchased her – a lovely white summer dress and a carousel music box that used to be in his room. It played a very somber melody that use to put him to sleep as a child while he watched the little horses spin. Something nostalgic he found quite unsettling as an adult._

 

She was better off dead. Probably happier that way. At least he hoped that she was with the bastard somewhere.

 

He leaned back in his office chair while he relaxed in his home study. Work and business never slept and it was always a good distraction when his past would randomly start bubbling up; bringing him back to the present. It was about two in the morning and he enjoyed drinking alone when he had the opportunity as it was always somewhat mind numbing.

He reclined with his fingers clasped around his glass of brandy propped on his chest, his eyes resting closed, when a hint of the wintergreen mint and a very warm vanilla pricked his senses.

Jack was home.

It was a soothing aroma, but he could tell that something was different about the scent – an outlandish hint of pine. The boy had come home from _that_ notorious young Alpha’s house that kept weaseling his way into the boy’s life.

Pitch was off put, but didn’t bother moving, as he knew that he was more than capable of doing something that he had reasoned with himself wasn’t currently an option.

_The boy is off limits. He’s not yours and is free to pursue himself in whatever manner he seeks._

The stubborn man had almost buried his dark thoughts with his dulled senses already permeated in liquor, when suddenly the tantalizing scent was right under his nose. He’d been dealing with an ongoing rut recently, due to the boy always coming home aroused - his omega pheromones going about every which way in the house; but he had to admit it was very different up close.

He opened his eyes to find the sprite like beauty in the doorway to his office looking at him with a glazed expression. Pale eyes mooning at him lustfully with a slight fever to his cheeks. It was quite the display. The only thing that broke the fantastical scene was Jack had a hoodie saturated in the other Alpha’s scent on. It flared a sense of claim within Pitch as he could feel the blood in his veins pulsate with a primal sentiment to claim his mate.

 

It felt like forever being lost in one another's pheromones, neither one daring to make the first move. It wasn't until Pitch finally relinquished his thoughts from his hard-on that he came to the realization-

_The boy was in heat? But it wasn’t due for another week or two... Perhaps all that time he was spending with a potential mate – unbonded – induced it prematurely?_

 

“Y-you need… to leave boy…” Pitch struggled through gritted teeth, only being reminded of the first time he’d seen Jack that way. The youth on the floor, overcome by his carnal needs and begging for help. After the first incident in the kitchen, he made it a point to avoid the young Omega when he knew _it_ was coming; knowing that as time went on, his ‘heats’ would only get stronger the longer the boy remained unbound.

Despite all his efforts in maintaining his resistance, Jack wasn’t listening – probably couldn't care less at such a lewd display in the obviously incoherent state that he'd been reduced to by his own body’s natural course to look for what it needed; _an Alpha_.

Jack whimpered as his knees buckled and he held to the door frame, looking longingly over at Pitch. Then it also came to the Alpha's knowledge that Jack had never been at the peak of a heat with him in the house and was wondering if this could have been avoidable - or, if it was… fate?

“P-Pitch?” A meek voice cracked the atmosphere. The unearthly boy slowly made his way to the desk and stopped to lean on it for support, directly opposite from the older man.

With the ethereal entity so close, it completely threw off Pitch’s sense of stability. The sweet pheromones being emitted from the little seducer was slowly crumbling all the self-control he built within himself towards this type of situation. “Please?…” Jack swayed a bit looking up the man through his dark eyelashes as he rested on his forearms, beginning to position himself submissively - reminding the Alpha that the desk was the only thing between them.

Pitch downed the rest of the alcoholic contents and put his empty glass on the desk. He backed away in his chair slowly, still eyeing the Omega carefully. His body was fighting his brain.

_This is Jack. You’re his guardian. He’s your ward. Protect him._

Then a thought crossed Pitch’s mind. One thought that had periodically visited him in the throes of his self-reflecting bouts.

_Protect him. Protect him from the harsh realities that the outside world would condemn an Omega to._

The Alpha’s strength was quickly fading as the boy slowly made his way around the desk, moving like silk. The dominant’s nature to hone in on its prey coming easily to the older man.

“Jack, y-you have to go…” Pitch broke the stride as he was now looking up at his ward's face. _Perfection_. Jack was so mesmerizing with his translucent complexion, white hair, and muted eyes. Different from his own darker features and olive skin tone; shared with him by his beautifully half Lebanese mother.

_He would protect him. The boy was the closest thing he had to family since Mr. Frost had passed away and the CEO would make sure that nothing would take it from him._

 

The Omega listlessly uncrossed the Alpha’s leg with his knee just before he knelt before him, and enclosed the distance between them. Pitch knew his usually stern face didn’t show it, but he was surprised by Jack’s sudden forwardness. Clearly the boy was overcome by the sudden flurry of heat that had enraptured all of his sensibility. Pitch couldn’t – _didn’t_ stop him when he pulled his navy sweat pants down enough so that the Alpha’s throbbing member had sprung free and was exposed. Jack’s eyes looked entranced.

“P-Please?” Jack’s voice was nothing short of a seductive whisper as he looked up him submissive and desperate. Pitch nodded willingly and relaxed as the boy started sucking him off. The warmth of his soft mouth engulfed the man, as the boy moved rhythmically with Pitch’s subtle thrusts.

_So this was an Omega’s heat. Jack smelt so fucking good. So, enticing. Like a pastry fresh out of the oven and he wanted to taste it… to devour him._

 

Pitch was relieved to see that the boy wasn't quite accustomed to it, watching him cough a little when he took it too deep - testing his own limits. Not that the Alpha minded the warmth that the Omega's throat was so generous with, but it was refreshing to see such innocence in the thralls of passion.

He didn’t know how long it took to finally cum, but when he released into the Omega’s mouth, the boy managed to drink most of it, with just a drop of seed sliding down his supple chin. Pitch wiped it away with his thumb as he lead the boy to straddle his lap. Jack leaned into Pitch’s neck exposing his own gland as they scented one another.

He could almost get lost in its euphoria, except – the outsider’s scent on his mate infuriated the older Alpha. Jack whimpered as the larger male took hold of him roughly, just before he ripped the hoodie down the back with all his might, exposing that the boy wasn’t wearing anything beneath, and then tossed it out of sight.

Pitch didn’t hold back as he ardently lifted the boy up by his slender thighs and lay him on his desk; knocking everything he was working on out of the way. Pens and documents crashing to the floor as he passionately locked lips and started fondling the boy’s chest. He’d now realized that he’d wanted the boy for so long and didn’t know if life was making a mockery of him or if he’d suffered enough to equate a gift from her.

The lithe beauty became pliant while he wrapped his legs around the Alpha’s muscular waist and felt the weight press down on him; Pitch bathed the Omega in his redolence of oak cologne musk; establishing that his scent claim would be undeniably present to any others that dared get close to the boy. The older man rutted against the small frame and was awakening an innate pleasure within the youth that lacked any apprehension of shame.

As the Omega moaned into his mouth, it sent his Alpha into a feral state before he tore the sprite’s pants off, leaving the Omega bare - all for him to see. Pitch pulled back a bit to process what was actually happening. He looked below and realized the entire inside of the boy’s thighs were wet with slick and it had dampened his own clothes from when he was sitting on him. The pheromones rising and it continued soothing his Alpha.

It didn’t take long before the man’s fingers were thrusting into Jack’s needy entrance with the smaller body beneath him writhing in pleasure. Soft and sweet moans echoed in his head as the heat was overwhelming and he felt more drunk than two glasses of brandy should have ever been able to make him. The boy had wrapped his arms around his neck for comfort and was peppering kisses on his slightly exposed clavicle from his V-necked T, as the man’s fingers moved fervently locating his prostate.

“Ah… hh… I-I need you…” The natural tempter’s voice cracked in ecstasy, soft lips lightly grazed Pitch's ear. Every sound and word that left the Omega’s mouth only fueled the ever-burning desire within, and he wanted it all. He'd come to the conclusion that basking in his young prince's presence forever might not be so bad. 

Just then he flipped the yielding body over. The boy was bent submissively over his desk for him to take – _and ‘take’ is what he did_.

_He’s yours now. He’s-..._

The Alpha slid in almost effortlessly. If not for already knowing of the boy’s virginity, the tightness of the unpenetrated entrance would have revealed all amidst the boy crying out. He figured Jack would’ve made the other young Alpha wait, as the boy was pretty level headed outside of these conditions.

The heat had already devoured both of them, and there was no denying it at that point. His thrusts were fierce as he drove his member into Jack, availed of lust. His Alpha only being satiated upon the slick powered moans that were forced out of the Omega beneath him with each thrust of his dick against Jack's prostate.

He’d gone so long without feeling the heat of another so intimately. He’d have one night stands here and there after dates, but nothing worth lamenting over and he definitely had never spent a heat with an Omega.

It was truly intoxicating how just the scent of arousal on the boy could drive an Alpha mad.

The Alpha took his time indulging in the heat that surrounded his throbbing cock and the slick that made the movement so much more invigorating. Jack had gripped the desk through the peak of their mating, his knuckles turning white - undulating beneath the larger male. It was just then that the Alpha’s brain turned on and instinctively leaned down to bond them – but before he could, his teeth grazing the pale nape– a subtle whine in the distance of his mind broke his focus.

“P-please don’t… claim m-me…” The boy mewled as the aggressor slowed his pace down to halt, still within the boy, but enough to hear him. “… p-please... don't...” The boy was begging him despite his exhaustion, as it was coming out more in tiny huffs.

“I will not.” Pitch affirmed as he picked up the pace with both hands on the boy’s now bruising hips from being handled with any strength at all. “Not until you are ready. But, I am going to knot you.” He could see Jack squeeze his beautiful eyes closed with a quick nod and a tear sliding down his burning cheek. He leaned down attentively crooning to the vulnerable creature and licked it off - just before he gently pressed his lips to the boy’s swollen pair, while still thrusting.

 

As he neared his end, he’d never knotted an Omega before, let alone a virgin one; but he heard that they were the reason people cheated and countries went to war; which was an idea he now completely endorsed.

He held fastidiously to the boy’s hips and grinded into him as his knot started swelling and he felt Jack's channel tightening around him. There was a cold sweat creeping on both of them as two opposing reasons were borne from it. The boy trembled while he silently sobbed into his hands as he took the full swell for the first time - his greedy Omega finding a small relief through the pain being stretched to the brink; the older man knew it hurt. Pitch was already a larger Alpha with a knot that did not leave anything for want and Jack didn’t dare move while it was inflated in all its glory.

Pitch’s whole body constricted as the most toe-curling, body-vibrating orgasm spasmed throughout his entire form while he emptied his warm seed into the boy. A thousand thoughts rushing through his mind. But the one he kept coming back to being the most prominent.

_He’s yours. Always has been. Impregnate him. Family._

It took quite a few minutes in that position, with him curled over the Omega's back, for his knot to go down to a reasonable size. He subtly gyrated his hips as the swell decreased and then he wanted to take care of the boy. He’d already cum twice and although the boy’s member had been dripping with precum the whole time, he wanted to make sure he got off as well.

He carefully lifted the boy off the desk, he didn’t want to hurt him with his knot still large enough to keep them locked. _The sprite’s sweat literally smelt like fucking sunshine_. He sat them both back in his office chair with the boy on his lap – back to chest. Jack’s legs were spread wide as he took the youth’s hard member and started pumping it, noting how soft his skin was.

What better way to pass the time his knot was taking to deflate then to Jerk the boy off, besides he'd once read that anal stimulation while jacking off was great, he’d yet to try it himself, but could only imagine what it was like to an Omega in heat.

In the build of the orgasm, Jack’s back arched and he was panting heavily. The man could smell the arousal strengthening as he breathed the boy's scent in deeply, taking part in a little mindless self indulgence. He played with Jack’s left nipple for a bit, gingerly twisting and pulling, with the boy’s hands on his own for support through the foreplay. Then just as the boy released, he took hold of one of the boy's hand and locked fingers while he kissed him from the side. It was thrilling observing the rise and fall of the youth's climax as he was usually more composed.

Jack was spent, but they were both aware that the heat was only curbed momentarily.

 

Once his knot fully deflated, he pulled Jack off himself and carried the beauty back to his own room that was connected by double doors. They were fashioned after giant black lead slates that slid to the side if he wanted quicker access to his work in the morning from his room; but were also designed to be accessible in terms of business and did not break professionalism when closed off.

They spent a night, for what seemed to Pitch like a dream having sex and it only served to coerce out of the cold business man a sensitivity to the boy that he was growing fonder of by the hour.

* * *

In the morning, he awoke to Jack curled into himself with his back facing Pitch so that the man couldn’t see his expression. The man could see him trembling with the heat not yet consuming him, as the youth was still drowsy and not quite awake; but it had thrown Pitch somewhat off, realizing that the boy was… crying?

 

_Does he not remember? Heats really were that bad…_

 

He leaned over and proactively grabbed the glass of water off the nightstand that he’d gotten for Jack at some point in the night and touched his shoulder.

“Jack?” Pitch crooned attentively, adhering to the situation being somewhat sensitive. The boy sniffled and looked back at him a little startled, as he realized the man was holding water.

_Fuck, the little Omega was even perfect in the goddamn morning. How he'd come to inherit a little thing so pure was definitely above him. He was a genius in his own right, but Pitch knew not to question a gift when sent... or at least, not until it forced him to..._

The Alpha figured from all the moaning and screaming, the boy’s throat must have been sore at that point. Jack looked at the glass and then back at him. “Drink it.” The man’s voice came out a lot more stern than he had intended, realizing after seeing the surprise in Jack's face, that it probably sounded more like a command than a consolation.

Feebly the Omega sat up a bit, grabbed the glass, his fingers lightly touching the Alpha’s before he sipped it. The boy looked exhausted as he gazed over at the windowed walls and surveyed the morning light across the trees. They both knew it had to be pretty early, and Pitch couldn't help but notice the youth's eyes were red, but figured it was due to crying.

“W-we had sex… didn’t we...?” The boy repined as he knitted his brows, taking in the scene of them both being naked in the Alpha’s bed, and looked up at him feebly from the side – it was if the boy almost hoped Pitch would have some other story to tell him. The Alpha felt a sting in his heart looking at the somewhat broken boy. It had dawned on him, that it couldn’t be great having lost his virginity in the throes of a heat, and not being able to remember it. Not to mention, the Omega’s body was pretty battered after all that handling.

“I told you to leave.” Pitch started reflectively, “I knew it was a heat and I-“

“It’s not your fault…” The boy's voice cracked as he cut him off. He pulled his bruised legs up to his chest, half wrapped in the sheets and curled into them, not wanting to hear anymore. Pitch sighed and also looked out the window, knowing that it was only going to be a short while before Jack’s heat would be raging again, and he knew deep down he didn't have any self control left to not take the boy. “I’ve read that people do crazy things… when they’re in heat… and most Alpha’s are p-programmed to respond…”

His words hurt. They were calling Pitch out for being something he’d been fighting – an animal. Something that succumbed to instinct mindlessly and although it dented his pride he knew that the boy just didn’t understand how in control he truly was. That his words were just giving him an out to be the coward that he accepted under the right circumstances to be true. That if he really wanted to, like the first time Jack went into heat, he could’ve stopped himself.

The boy’s heats were for self-sustaining purposes and Pitch was aware that because his own reactions were merely in response, that the boy just couldn’t comprehend that their experiences in the situation were vastly different. He knew being the Omega’s body was going through it first-hand and that the symptoms affects were all consuming to the body going through its cycle. Hence, it being a situation where Jack could barely remember the night before.

* * *

Then it began again. Jack started cramping and Pitch watched as it slowly and yet also quickly consumed the boy’s mind and the Omega became hyper aware of the Alpha sitting by him. The boy crawled out of the sheets and was on all fours towards the man, completely nude. The sweet smell of slick permeating the air.

Pitch tilted his head calmly to the side inhaling the aroma that first shook his core and knew that mother nature was gifting him. The cold man melted the moment the boy leaned in and gently pressed his lips against his, taking in how much he needed him.

There would be almost a week straight of him indulging himself in the boy and he didn’t regret it. Not a moment passed after that where he didn’t feel as though Jack wasn’t rightfully his.

_His Omega. His mate. – And he would wait patiently to claim him and erase all those that stood between him and his long-awaited happiness._


	6. Soft

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pitch begins asserting himself as the Alpha to Jack's Omega and is getting more comfortable with courting and taking advantage of his rights as an Alpha - physically. Unfortunately, with the lack of experience in life and the world, Jack isn't sure of his own rights with the older man and whether or not his voice will be heard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also - just a heads up, Pitch doesn't get better and will continue to get worse - for those looking for a 'good Pitch' story. He isn't in mine and comments are appreciated, but please be nice.

Jack lay in bed, curled up on his king-sized memory foam four-post wonderland, beneath a large duvet with a bundle of plush throws and down pillows surrounding him; safe in his well-constructed Omega nest. They were a soft calming blue and white, some of the throws having snowflakes and stars on them to match the color scheme in the youth’s room.

It was evening time the Friday of his second week back to school and he was glad that it was the weekend, having dealt with a string of stressful events after returning.

Everything had been so draining, especially after the weird episode between him and Aster. It resulted in a long two weeks of Aster awkwardly distancing himself and Jack feeling even more painfully secluded; not even having his best friend at school to confide in. Luckily Tooth hadn’t really changed. She was more concerned with his well-being than usual, but she was still interactive; which at least made the last two weeks bearable.

He rolled over onto his side and hugged one of the pillows as he looked at his mother’s necklace. It was a small golden crescent moon – no bigger than a dime; ‘Nightlight’ was engraved on the side. Jack remembered his mother saying it was a keepsake from his father as a reminder of Jack being their little light in the dark. It was a piece he was now never without, always wanting to keep his mother close to his heart and was elated that Pitch had kept it safe for him so that he could have it when he was more responsible.

He sighed, with a slight shiver. The autumn weather was settling in with a small bite to the air, even inside the house. He knew that the cleaning people never touched the thermostat and with Pitch always being at work and Jack always forgetting to adjust it – there just a perpetual chill throughout the large mountain estate.

It was obvious where the best place in the house was. His nest was pretty noteworthy, being warm and awesome with all the variations of blankets and pillows that kept him cozy. In fact, it was so good that he didn’t want to move; and being there were no obligations outside of snoozing, Jack didn’t push himself to do any more than that.

Besides, with there still so much he didn’t want to deal with going on – like ‘what was going on between Pitch, Aster and himself’? – there was literally no incentive to get out and do more than the bare minimum.

 

On the subject of Mr. Kozmotis Pitchiner – Jack didn’t deny that he felt responsible for coaxing his caregiver Alpha into having sex with him. In the beginning haze of his heat the afternoon he came home from Aster’s, he could sense he made a huge mistake in sending out the wrong message to his guardian; but the pain and need of his heat had forced his body into submission.

It definitely wasn’t an encounter that anyone would blame Pitch for, being that Omegas were considered the most alluring sex and had the biological cycles to prove it. The government almost completely turned a blind eye in the event of an Alpha accompanying an Omega through their estrus no matter the situation (unless of course it was incestual; being one of the only ways any government action would be taken, but having to be proven first).

As far as Jack and Pitch’s relationship went – Pitch just being a family friend, Jack was more than fair game for the elite and eligible Alpha to pursue.

It had caused another complete shift in his world knowing he caused Mr. Pitchiner to have affection for him that way. It had become quite apparent in the last few weeks with all the extra stuff he’d been doing, that his feelings were _more_ _than_ just a fatherly regard.

Of course, in the state of being completely unaware of the older Alpha’s _prepossessed_ desire, it seemed to only serve in proving Jack’s self-accusation – particularly when Pitch had initiated the coupling outside of Jack’s heat the first time in the kitchen the weekend after it all happened.

He was making dinner for them both, something like grilled cheese and soup, expecting his guardian home from the office late as usual. When the man had suddenly approached him passionately from behind, only giving a few moments for Jack to turn around as he was pinned against the counter and Pitch’s hands began roaming his body. The Alpha had taken full liberty in expressing just how much he wanted the boy by whispering huskily into his ear ‘how beautiful he was and how he’d been thinking about him all day at the office’ with the man’s erection tenting his tailored slacks as it pressed into Jack’s pelvis.

Jack shifted in bed remembering how little time there was to even digest the come-on before it was already happening, and his guardian had the Omega’s underwear and inner-thighs drenched in slick and seed. Then, it felt like only seconds following, before Pitch was rutting inside of him over the large dining table.

He didn’t know how to feel about it or if he even wanted it, but his body clearly didn’t care what his mind or heart felt, it was just greedy for the Alpha that had half imprinted on him during his heat.

 

Even as he lay in bed, he could still feel Pitch’s lips on his neck as they trailed lower to his more sensitive and regarded places. It had been so overwhelming that there wasn’t even a moment left for him to think about how Aster would feel about it. About how much it was like cheating, even though the youth wasn’t sure if he had the right to say ‘no’ to his Guardian or not, being in his care and the one who started it.

Aster and Jack never made anything official, but it was apparent they were an item of some sort with all the dating and fooling around they’d done. Throwing Pitch into the mix had messed everything up - it made Jack reluctant to tell Aster, being afraid of his hot-headed friend’s reaction.

The young Alpha had gotten upset just watching another Alpha (Sandy) have a friendly conversation with him – Jack having sex with another Alpha was going to kill him.

Being a master at avoiding things he didn’t like, Jack put that little thought to the back of his mind knowing that he would have to deal with it later. The guilt he was harboring for it was already breaking his heart and to keep an ounce of his sanity, he would clear his mind and try to talk with his friend later.  
  
~

Pitch had just returned from the office. He hung his coat up and could sense a small amount of distress. It didn’t take a genius to know where it was coming from and his nose lead him right to the little Omega nest.

He was glad that their home was in a more remote location on the mountain, sensing that the sweet concentration of Omegan pheromones would be far too tempting to any passerby. It was the same reason that the only people he hired to work near his estate were Betas with clean records.

He approached the room just down the hall off the kitchen and to his content, found a bundle of blankets and pillows on Jack’s bed. He leaned on the door frame and watched them shift a bit before a mess of white bed head emerged from beneath them after scenting the Alpha in the room.

Jack’s own scent was intoxicating – it was like the crispness of a morning chill twisted with his natural wintergreen mint – undertones of warm vanilla and ripe fertility.

The Alpha couldn’t help but smirk at the clearly very coddled youth, as there was no urgency for anything other than lazing about all day.

“You seem busy.” Pitch teased with a chuckle. The boy rubbed his face gazing over with puffy tired eyes. He was so lost in the spectacular display that Pitch had almost forgotten the brown bag that he was carrying.

 “Always.” Jack scoffed with a slight smile and pulled the blankets up over his shoulders. “How was work?”

“Same as usual,” Pitch approached the bed in a naturally suave pursuit “– except today, I did end up striking a deal with another large retail site and fired a few imbeciles in the process.” The last part of that was said through slightly gritted teeth. Recalling a small team of morons that had almost leaked security information embedded in another program, just before the security team got word and were able to retain and save the files from being released.

A fiasco that had given Pitch just enough of a headache in the morning that signing a contract with one of the largest retail websites in the world in the afternoon almost wasn’t enough to put him in a good mood.

What did in fact lift the CEO’s spirits, was remembering that he had a little Omega at home that had probably slept all day and would be emitting sweet candle like scents throughout the house.

The boy had been newly mated and the on-call doctor, who happened to be a lovely female Beta with a Ph.D. in Omegan health and medicine, completely supported the idea of Jack conceiving. She delightedly informed that with everything that happened and the lighter suppressants Jack had been switched to (something Pitch had requested without the boy’s knowledge in hopes of weening him off birth control for reproductive purposes), it would effectively induce the young breeder to discharge aroused pheromones around the Alpha who knotted him first in need for Pitch to sow his seed. The doctor even explained that the attraction should happen without the bonding bite; something Pitch was going to wait for despite the lack in his own self-control, and may eventually fill the boy in on the whole birth control thing.

“Oh, on my way home I noticed a small stationary store that I think just opened and stopped in. They had all kinds of fantastic little paper trinkets, but I was most intrigued by this-“

The tall, dark, and handsome Alpha extended his arm out to the disheveled youth, holding a medium sized brown bag.

Jack looked at him with a small glint of concern in his eye and then eyed the bag hesitantly before he accepted it.

“You didn’t have to do that.” Jack’s cheeks flushed when he pulled out what was clearly another very expensive sketchbook.

A leather-bound gem with a golden embroidered moon and stars on the front. In the lower right corner, it had ‘J.F.’ for ‘Jack Frost’ monogrammed also in golden threading. At the bottom of the bag was a tin stamped with moons and stars all over the front that contained four different sized black fountain pens. “You already gave me a gift a few weeks ago.” Jack declared as he held his mother’s necklace in his hand and recalled the beautiful snow-white Sketchbook that had come in its own satin sleeve.

“I know darling, but you can never have too many. You go through at least one a month.” Pitch stated unabashedly.

Money definitely wasn’t the problem, but Jack was more concerned with the fact that Pitch had gone out of his way to pick something out himself, instead of the other item that was clearly selected by Katherine. There was something different about the formality in how Pitch treated the Omega prior to Jack’s last heat and how the older Alpha was currently acting towards him after their _accidental_ coupling.

It was very similar in the way Aster had been doing nice things for him without any prompt to try and gain some affection, and so it went without saying that there was some sort of courting going on.

“Th-thank you.” Jack sputtered as he looked over the gift in his lap and then up at Pitch. Although he did really love the new sketchbook, it felt...  _heavy_.

“There’s no need to thank me.” The older man sat on the edge of the bed, intentionally putting a very small distance between them. It made Jack restless as a tension filled the air, picking up on there being more to the man’s visit.

“Wai-“

 

It was happening again, where there was so few minutes to process what was going on. It felt like only seconds going by that Jack had caught a feral glint of lust in the Alpha’s eye before lips aggressively pressed against his, tasting mint from the gum he must have been chewing earlier.

Then he was eagerly pushed back on the bed, the sketchbook falling to the floor, the man had taken his shoes off and was looming hungrily over him.

The young Omega couldn’t help his body responding, especially as the man’s hand trailed between both of their bodies and started fondling the treasured spots between Jack’s thighs over his navy-blue sweats; purposely provoking a reaction.

 

It served its purpose. Pitch growled deep in his throat _pleased_ as he could smell the fresh slick begin to spill and Jack could feel it dampening his underwear uncomfortably.

Jack mewled beneath him as his body was being overwhelmed with a flurry of different sensations and uncertainty began to cloud his mind. The older man was a little more than double Jack’s size and held a completely different conduct as an Alpha than Aster.

For a reason unknown to the pup, the chemistry between himself and Pitch brought out the most sensitive parts of the youth’s personality, exposing all the vulnerabilities that an Omega could show to an Alpha.

 

Six genders (F _α_ /M _α_ , Fβ/Mβ, FΩ/MΩ) existed; but in the variating pool of biology Betas were almost moot as far as differences went between F vs M in society (other than boy Betas couldn’t get pregnant). If there was scale measuring the gender’s characteristics, β ‘s would be almost smack dab in the middle.

Very few proved to be exceptional in a world with _α_ ‘s and vice versa – many proved to be far more productive than Ω‘s who lacked the stamina to provide the consistency to be seen as a normal member of a working class society.

Then, where only Alphas and Omegas were concerned – they had their own exclusive hierarchies unique to their genders.

For instance, if there were two Alphas in a single workspace – both would naturally fight for the head position, one would always come out on top as pack Alpha; forcing the other to either submit or look for their own roost elsewhere.

Although, some were born as pack leaders with just their presence demanding the role as a leader; few to none who submitted contested their abilities and any challenge of that male _α_ /female _α_ could be critical for the naysayer.

 

The ‘king of the rock’ instinct also played a big part in claiming mates – some would say most forced their counterparts into submission because of how significant their differences in physical strength and overall presence was.

Omegas were less rigid in their ladders of placement where multiple were in the same vicinity. They typically worked well together – a single Omega as the neck of the household making all of the decisions inside of it and the more docile of the bunch following suit to their wishes.

Of course, if an Omega felt threatened in any way (family, nest, home… etc. being attacked), they had the fire to protect at least that.

 

Pitch was clearly a pack Alpha, some sort of ‘King amongst men’.

It wasn’t clear if he was born that way or if he fought for it, but he had become a force to reckon with alongside his best friend.

Jack wasn’t sure if Aster tried to challenge Pitch, how successful he would be and feared the outcome if it were to come to pass. The young Alpha was strong and smart, but he was no ‘Kozmotis Pitchiner’ or ‘Alexander Frost’.

“You are so lovely,” the Alpha said very breathy into the boy’s ear, no louder than a whisper, “I am truly in _awe_ whenever I have you.”

Every word spoken Pitch knew to be true. In his thirty-eight years of life, no Alpha, Beta, nor Omega had ever captivated his senses the way that Jack did. Pitch knew if the boy were more aware, there were other methods of persuasion only available to few that could tear down an Alpha that sat at the top.

_Jack was his Pandora’s box._

He licked a strip up the youth’s neck and watched him tremble - a response to the stimulation he presumed.

There was a hint of _reluctance_ lining the boy’s pheromone, but being in the Omega nest, it helped soften the edge on that tantalizing scent and stimulate the Alpha’s carnal instinct to continue dominating.

“I need you-“ the man took the boy’s hand down between their bodies and forced him to feel his own throbbing erection through his pressed slacks. “This is what you do to me.”

Jack blushed innocently only having had sex once outside of his heat – with a small gasp and tried to pull his hand away, but the man held it there to make his point, “I want you.”

Pitch reflected justly on how Jack was still so pure and naïve. Although the boy was no longer a virgin, the Alpha could still faintly smell the freshness of a flowering Omega. The budding scent that would of course sadly fade to pure arousal now that he’d had his cherry popped with his first knot. The thought filled Pitch’s chest with a pleasurable warmth as he was glad that it was something he _alone_ had taken.

The built man sat back on his heels between the youth’s sweetly spread thighs in the deep blue sweats and watched his small chest rise and fall under another one of the oversized band T's the pup was so fond of; the keenness for the unknown in his beautifully half lidded pale-moon eyes.

The boy pulled on one of the pillows by the bottom of its case to try and hide behind.

It piqued Pitch’s awareness in response to the youth’s reserved behavior in being with him and just couldn’t get enough of his little Omega sweet.

***

He remembered it only a few days after the boy’s heat had ended. Jack was recovering from a good long week of his first taste of being with an Alpha. It was slightly depressing when Jack started bleeding after, signaling that he was still without child. It was a biological response that happens after an Omega’s heat if they weren’t fertilized properly; they experienced the shedding of the uterus lining (like female betas), and so Jack was in a delicate condition.

Regretfully Pitch had to go back to the office – resuming the usual schedule of meetings and maintaining his empire. Something he wished he could have put off a little longer to spend more time with his sweet.

He was back in his office, sitting at his large corporate desk in his very expensive leather chair, with the best view that overlooked the city; and although his presence had been high in demand, he really wanted nothing more than to be back waiting on Jack. With the knowledge of the boy having given something so precious to an Omega as their first time, he knew that there would be some sensitivity to the Alpha who did it not being there, even if the boy wasn’t completely aware of it

Pitch had successfully distracted himself by immediately burying himself in all the emails and messages that he’d missed during his week off, when there was a little knock at the door and he realized one of the last people he wanted to see was standing in the doorway to his office – Katherine impatiently beside the man.

“Ahem…” Katherine had finally gotten his attention, her green eyes staring intently at him when Pitch signaled for both of them to come closer. Katherine looked to be in a hurry, but was as ceremonial as possible – even with how uncomfortable she looked standing beside – “Sir, Henry has dropped by to talk to you. He stated that it was private.”

Pitch sat back in his chair, lacing his fingers beneath his chin, placing his elbows on the arm rests. He looked up with a snarky glint and saw a man that most of the population who weren’t Alphas wanted to avoid at all costs.

“Pitch, is this the greeting an old friend gets?” Henry helped himself to one of the procured leather chairs directly in front of the CEO – Katherine excused herself as she got back to her daily tasks, shutting the door behind her.

In any other normal circumstance, it might rouse some sort of inquiry on Pitch’s part from Katherine’s behavior, but Henry was a different story. He owned one of the largest marketing firms in the country and although a natural scumbag, he was not to be taken lightly.

It wasn’t that he was an eyesore for his age. As a matter of fact, just looking at him and one might think of him as a very handsome silver fox being in his early fifties with the deveiner of a well-aged Alpha; but in fact, he liked to prey on the weak making him terrible. As an Alpha, his instincts were to dominate everything, even if it was against its will and he functioned along those lines quite literally; which was how he ended up climbing to the top and became the huge success far before Pitch and Alexander had even met.

“Well, without an invitation or prior notice, it’s hard to foretell an unexpected guest.” Pitch smirked as he tilted his head to the side. The older Alpha smirked back and also placed both of his arms on the rests in a spread-out position in the chair – his large and pricey rings on full display.

Both of the men had a sense of class, but took their own twists on it. Pitch typically flaunted it in sleek, designer, and well-manicured black suits (the most lowkey expensive a multi-billionaire could get without looking cheap); whereas Henry didn’t mind the gaudy arrivals, his shoes alone demanding respect before his lighter taste (sometimes pin-striped) in suits being acknowledged; as he made his appearances across the world doing whatever he wanted.

“I hear the Frost boy… is an _Omega_?” The unwarranted Alpha apprehensively placed a lot of emphasis on the last part.

Pitch had anticipated the word getting back to the pig of a man, and knew if there was anyone who would’ve had more experience taking advantage of the sweet creatures, it would’ve been Henry. “I hear you keep him selfishly locked away in a small community on the mountainside?”

Pitch didn’t move at the statement, only narrowed his gaze on the man before him.

“And what’s it to you what I do with _my_ Omega?” The younger Alpha crossed one leg over the other, putting on a very deliberated response. Pitch was no stranger to twisted deals and expensive trades, but there had been a line drawn around his ward. The boy was off-limits.

“Well, it’s very greedy of you to keep such a trophy all to yourself. Rumor has it, you’re actually going to bond him?” The older man stroked his peppered well-groomed beard smugly as he interrogated the young CEO. ”You know he would be so much more profitable if you sold his hand? Or simply allowed... temporary access... ”

It was clearly a honey pot that the licentious older man wanted to stick his hands in, but Pitch would have none of that.

Jack had already gone through so much hardship losing his parents and then presenting as an object to the world. That was enough to be morbid, but also potentially being forced to marry or have physical relations with a stranger over money and status – especially when there wasn’t any demand for it from Pitch’s end.

“He’s not for sale.” Pitch had to speak to the other man in the only language he understood – _business_.  “Besides, to answer your question – I’ve just newly mated him during his heat, meaning I’ve imprinted on him, with every intention to finish the job.”

The older CEO rose to what he perceived as a bull-headed statement.

“You’re a fool Kozmotis, Omegas are just knot-whores and you have a gem that’s only been with you. He’s what – a sixteen or seventeen-year-old breeder that’s only been fucked by one Alpha and isn’t bonded? Do you understand how rare that is?” Henry almost salivated at his last statement, wiping the corners of his mouth and trying to really settle with the great Mr. Pitchiner what a prize Jack was. “If you had any sense about you, you would hold a private auction for the highest bidder and through it, build stronger connections and possibly win other very expensive contracts.”

Pitch’s expression and demeanor never faltered as he stood his ground with the situation and long-time business partner, already having decided that selling Jack was out of the question; and besides, he felt he’d let the man carry on long enough.

Although Henry was mostly full of shit, Pitch had purposefully dismissed what inheriting Jack truly meant from a business standpoint for as long as he could. Acknowledging that there would be people willing to purchase a marriage with him and possibly make other high value exchanges; it meant that he would potentially lose another piece of himself. “Don’t be a simpleton Pitch - you know there’s a reason that you don’t see very many Omegas roaming about – either they’ve resigned themselves to prostitution, they’ve already been claimed, or they’re being hidden away like you’re doing with the Frosts’ boy. But don’t you see? The ball is in your court – he’s definitely a trump card if ever you needed to play one.”

Henry really seemed to be trying to drill his point in. “Besides, I have my own connections. Now, they’re no _‘innocent – Frost – Omega’_ , but I can get you some of the best Omega pussy from around the world, if that's what you need. I know my own tastes as an _Alpha_ tend to be more indulgent with the little sluts, but I wouldn't mind _sharing_.”

 

There was an aura of disdain in the air for the topic of conversation, and the younger Alpha didn’t mind the old tycoon so much, as long as he never opened his mouth. But he had always understood what it meant when partners and other companies had been requesting audiences with his little ward.

Pitch had been denying them all along, also not relaying the information to his _sweet_ to stave for as normal life as long as his pockets fabrication would allow; but he now accepted that they were wanting a courtship – and it would mean if Pitch conceded that he would be willing to open up for a partnership to Overland Inc. again.

“It’s enough.” The Alpha gestured with his hand. “His value far exceeds a mediocre contract or connection to me. He was the son of my late partner and _friend_. Someone I consider very much family.” The smooth Alpha uncrossed his legs and leaned forward on his desk. “I fully intend to make him _mine_ – _my_ knot-whore – Omega cunt and all.” The last part the young Alpha stated with a devious grin. “So, there will be no more talk of his hand being bartered off to someone else.”

Pitch leaned back further this time, putting his shoes on the desk as a deliberate statement of ‘no fucks’ being given and his boredom with the topic at hand. “Maybe if you came around more often, I might have him brought around so you can better understand why he’s not on the carte du jour.”

Henry was pensive on that statement, but liked the sound of that. He wasn’t quite on board with not possibly having ‘a go’ in obtaining the Omega pup that seemed to be on anyone who was anyone's radar, but there were so few who had even seen him. The community that he was a part of was very tight-knit and so just laying eyes on the boy was a great starter. Henry was a smart man himself and considered himself to be no more than a humble opportunist who never took 'no' for an answer.

“Very well then,” the older Alpha stroked his peppered beard once more very calculated, “we will have to set up a time, so I can meet the nymph that bewitched your icy heart.” Henry stood up and adjusted himself before leaning over the desk to shake Pitch’s hand. Pitch obliged with a firm shake and a nod, then the man excused himself.

A few minutes alone with his thoughts again and Pitch’s mind was immediately drawn back to his little dove that was currently confined to their nest because of the rough week of coupling. His natural tendencies of protection and possessiveness as an Alpha had kicked in and he couldn’t wait to see _his_ Omega.

***

Fast-forwarding to the current situation, recollecting that little discussion he’d had only a week prior in the office with Henry, Pitch knew better than what the media painted the little breeders as, having raised one through puberty. He knew there was more to them _wanting_ to have sex versus their bodies’ _needing_ them to have it.

To also make better sense of it all, Pitch had Jack’s doctor explain the Omega’s predisposition for intimacy fully and the reason for the ‘Omega Safety Act’.

The heats ultimately rendered the little breeders helpless and their pheromones put them in various compromising positions as their bodies went through the natural process of attracting and searching for a mate. Thus, making it better that they stay under the most capable Alpha’s (or if there isn’t one in the home – Beta’s) care, for their heats were sometimes unpredictable (normally occurring once every 2-3 months); and unlike female Betas – whom during their menstrual cycles could still perform their daily tasks with little to no issue – Omegas’ estrus left them immobile for the duration of it.

The law wasn’t full proof. Some even saw it as sexist – but it ensured that they would be safe as they were viewed almost as helpless as children by the government.

Nevertheless, ‘apparently’ it was also known to most that a virginal one that lasted unto seventeen was virtually unheard of, as most lost it the moment they presented – by choice or not, the statistics didn’t say.

Henry was a typical middle-aged, wealthy, self-entitled, baseless Alpha and so Pitch knew that he’d probably got it in with his fair share of little Omegas; and was self-satisfied to find the error in his words having his little Jack as proof of purity always waiting for him at home.

 

Pitch grabbed both of the boy’s lithe wrists and pinned them above his head as he stuck his face in the Omega’s silky white hair. He began scenting him heavily. He then pressed a soft kiss to his forehead, brushed his lips down the bridge of Jack’s nose till he came to a soft pink pair, stopping there for a moment to taste the boy; almost turning into jelly himself at the warmth and honey-like docility the boy was so generous with.

Omega’s just didn’t seem human and so Pitch grasped why he’d rarely met or seen any as frequently as he thought he should have; There were likely more than what was reported, but being under the most capable Alpha’s care (per the Omega Safety Act) in their home – they were probably rarely ever allowed to leave.

The great Alpha knew it wasn’t fair, but what was the better evil? Keeping the fascinating creatures locked away and safe _or_ letting them go out and without fail raped and abused by the monsters in society (like that bastard Henry).

The latter of the two definitely wasn’t even close to being an option for Pitch.

Admittedly, he didn’t mind that the media had depicted his Jack as a sweet and pampered prince-ling when he presented, but the downside was that it had also caused an influx of eligible bachelors to request for his hand; even just at the ripe age of fifteen. It had actually become the sole reason Pitch had gone to great lengths for the following years to keep him out of the public’s eye; the boy already not being able to get away from the deaths of both of his parents plastered all over the tabloids, being courted by every _Alpha_ Nick, Nancy or Joe was going to be a headache.

 *

Jack looked up at the older Alpha and subconsciously admired his caretaker. The man had a mocha complexion that flattered his piercing amber eyes with dark eyelashes that outlined them. He didn’t have the most approachable demeanor, but he was _very_ handsome.

He was one of the most desirable bachelors worth billions on the market and most said that if he had been the least bit friendly, he would have been more popular as his appearance was quite chic. Being tall and built, with the same lean physique of an athlete, he definitely stood out in a crowd. The Alpha also smelt really good. The young Omega always thought the scent was like cologne, but realized that it was more of a sandalwood scent and it made him feel safe (even though 'lately' the man wanted more from him than the youth was ready to give). His coal black unruly curly hair (which Jack knew he fought with every morning to keep gelled back), always slightly unkempt with a few ringlets falling messily in front of his chiseled face made his sharp appearance all that more enticing.

Pitch smirked, his thick lips pulling back to reveal a row of beautiful white teeth, and a pair of very sharp canines on the top that Jack had noted when he was a little younger made the man look all the fiercer.

Jack had no clue that he had been one of the only people to witness a very intimate side of what the world had described as a very unsympathetic and cold deal driver. He had been completely unaware of the magnitude of Pitch’s affection for him; and unfortunately, completely unaware that the mating would have happened regardless of Jack approaching him or not. Jack’s heat in that moment had just expedited a preconceived intention and made things easier for the Alpha.  

“Darling,” Pitch started as let go of the small wrists then put his hand under the arch of the boy’s back and lifted him, adjusting the smaller body lower on the bed, “I must explain something to you.”

The boy looked confused at the Alpha having picked that moment to go over something (from what his tone implied), seemed more business related.

“It’s no surprise that as an Alpha and your caretaker, who’s now mated you during a heat – our relationship has changed.” The man knitted his brows as he finished in a deliberated manner, “and so going forward, I'm going to keep you as _my_ Omega. Not as my ward, but as my _mate_ …”

In that moment, an image of Aster flashed in Jack’s mind being reminded through Pitch’s words the confession his best friend had made at school and that Aster had said he was _in_ _love_ with him. Jack knitted his eyebrows looking to the side woefully while remaining silent.

The scent of the dominant Alpha was heady, and it left little to no room for Jack’s sweet Omega to think clearly about what was said. He could already feel the heat of anxiety in his cheeks, knowing that what the Alpha was saying, required more processing on his part as the man confessed to being more than ready to accept him without any reservations in changing both their lives forever.

“I’m tired…” Jack languished as that was all he could force himself to respond with, not ready to acknowledge or give any answers that impacting. He glanced from the side over at the man, whose face was nearly inches from his own, trying to turn away from the Alpha.

 

He felt guilty to begin with, but his indecisive non-response did little for him in averting the larger male’s train-of-thought and even as the youth lay on his side curled up beneath the looming man, Pitch leaned down and very intimately nuzzled the back of the pup's neck. It was close enough to the mating gland that it had startled Jack with a hitch in his breath and made the small Omega whimper in disapproval.

“You are perfect.” The Alpha’s low and somber tone resonated, making the hair on the back of Jack’s neck stand up. “And you will make an excellent mother-” Pitch slid his hand up the front of the pup’s t-shirt and fondled his chest. First, brushing over the tiny buds with a palm and after getting a small reaction, gingerly twisting and tugging on them to get more. Jack moaned slightly into the pillows beside his head as he tried to muffle his voice. He wasn’t sure what to do and his body wasn’t cooperating.

In all truth, the boy didn’t feel like having sex. He really just wanted to laze about and although he didn’t mind his guardian in his nest so much, sex was something he was still getting used to - especially with Pitch. He didn’t know how to articulate it in a way where he didn’t feel like the older Alpha was going to dismiss it as something irrelevant, but he didn’t know of any other way to convey himself other than ‘maybe his guardian would get the hint’ if he curled up.

It didn’t seem to read that Pitch was even following the reluctance in Jack’s timidity as the Alpha seemed to only be responding to the arousal the boy’s body was physiologically programmed to respond to a mate with. The Alpha continued on as he caressed down the boy’s ribs, over his waist until he made it to his pants and tugged on the top of Jack’s sweats. He slid his hand just beneath the band, and moved along its circumference until he reached the youth’s lower back; all while the pup tried to stay emotionally distant.

Jack whimpered as Pitch’s hand slid lower and he felt a cold finger breach his entrance. The man started out with just one rough digit being thrust in an out, but when it brushed against the little bundle of nerves, his little Omega cunt spasmed and produced another gush of slick. Pitch then took his time stretching the boy out with the ease of the self-lubrication by adding a second finger, scissoring his digits and upon breathing in the arousal and hearing it in his soft moans, added a third.

 

Pitch was well aware of his endowment and didn’t want to hurt his little ethereal lover. He didn’t take his time the last time in his kitchen, resulting in the boy being sore for a few days after and he preferred him panting in ecstasy on his cock as he bred him than crying; but then again Jack was very beautiful when he was sad and Pitch knew the twisted side of himself.

“N-no more…” Jack whimpered futilely trying to push the invasive hand away from his body. It was blatant to the Alpha how aroused the pup was, the view of his sweet little Omega tits perked up just beneath the thin white material of his band T from the side made blood rush immediately to his dick. The Alpha couldn’t control himself as he buried his face in the boy’s neck again and pressed his larger Alpha physique from behind. “I’m tired…” The boy whined trying to waive the man away.

Pitch inhaled the sweet vanilla pheromones and thought how sinfully easy it was to do what he wanted with _his_ Omega allowing his Alpha brain to take over. There was a small struggle, but the way the inexperienced youth fought was almost ‘coy’ and made it terribly punishing not to push for more.

“I need you…” Pitch made it known once again after concluding that having lost everything else he would not have a future without the boy in it. He wanted to protect him, but having learned what a commodity Jack was to other high-ranking Alpha’s, the only plausible way to protect him from becoming another trophy to another Alpha, was to keep him for himself.

_Jack’s well-being was Pitch’s absolute responsibility. Even society sanctified the Alpha’s claim on him, deeming it security – the boy would soon learn it was for his benefit and overall safety._

 

As Jack felt the fingers leave his body, there was a moment of distressing emptiness, and then the man rolled him onto his back. He watched as the Alpha stripped him of his sweats then underwear with Jack trying to hide his face once again behind his folded arms, embarrassed by the exposure.

“It’s truly sinful-” Pitch couldn’t help himself as he leaned down and kissed up the inner part of the pup’s ivory thigh, “-that something so glorious exists.” It was a habit of Pitch’s to express how much the Omega meant to him and there was only so many times Jack could avoid the older man’s intimations; especially knowing how much Pitch had already done for him as a friend to his father.

Pitch spread the creamy thighs wide and situated himself between them once more, only this time they were oh-so delightfully bare. The Alpha took pleasure in the wonton display of Jack, noting the small and smooth Omega member that lay half hard against his stomach, a few beads of precum dribbling out and his glistening slick-weeping entrance just below. The boy’s belly was soft and flat, nothing in there yet, but it wasn’t hard for Pitch’s Alpha to imagine it heavy with his very own pup; _a family_. He then lifted the T-shirt just above the Omega’s small tits and imagined them swollen just enough to be a small handful with plump red buds leaking sweet Omega milk down his silky chest.

Jack’s pale skin speckled like cherry blossoms as he shyly tried to pull his shirt back down to ban access from Pitch seeing them. The Alpha didn’t let him get too far before he leaned down and started suckling on one of them. The youth mewled in desire as he writhed beneath the sensation of having his nipples sucked. The man’s soft and warm mouth left a weird tingly feeling as popped off of one nipple to go to the other and did it repeatedly playing with his chest thoroughly. The pup hadn’t even realized he’d started rutting his own smaller pelvis up against the larger male with his translucent fingers stark to the inky curls he entangled his fingers in as he ran them through Pitch’s hair.

 

The Alpha was at his limit in foreplay and was fooling himself if he thought that he could resist sinking into the rut-inducing pleasure that the smaller youth’s frame offered. Both of Jack’s hands pressed against the larger male’s broad chest while their tongues entangled.

As they kissed the larger man reached down between them once again, but this time opened the front of his black slacks and unsheathed his larger erection. Jack didn’t get any chance to see it in all of its engorged glory for him, before the man had taken some of the boy’s honey slick, coated his length in it, then slowly speared the boy’s entrance open.

It was an unhurried process as the boy’s whimpers were a red flag for not being quite ready to take the full length and girth so quickly. It was the tip first, slightly fucking the head in to get the tight little Omega cunt to open up for him. Then he was up to half of his roughly 9’5” inch Alpha cock, leisurely familiarizing the boy to it once again.

“Nhh…” There were tears pooling at the corner of the sweet ethereal creature’s eyes as the Alpha forced more of his cock into him, the pull of skin tantalizing to both of them. Jack turned his head to the side as the Alpha kissed his cheek and left a few more on his soft jawline, holding tight to the front of the man’s tailored white button up. It had slightly come undone from the top two buttons expelling a more potent redolence of the aroused Alpha musk from the uncovered scent gland.

The pheromones were quickly absorbed by the boy’s Omega, causing more slick to be produced, before there was an overwhelming feeling of fullness – almost painful – with the older Alpha currently balls deep.

Jack couldn’t help his body as it writhed in discomfort trying to process the over-stimulation and not being able to get away from it as Pitch locked him in with both of his arms cradled around the boy’s head. The older man crooned and wiped away the tears that were silently streaking the boy’s spectral face all while the small Omega strained against him and he took what he wanted.

 *

Jack wondered how he could forget the sensation of having Pitch inside of him. Of course, being it was only the second time their bodies connected outside of his estrus – despite the pain, it still felt right. He was almost completely unaware of the fact that Pitch had staked a claim on him, even without the bite and his body would always be more aware of what it wanted than his mind.

“P-please don’t knot m-me…” The boy whimpered as teary muted blue eyes suddenly connected in a plea with the Amber. The Alpha hadn’t moved quite yet after situating himself deeply allowing the boy’s body to stretch properly to his size.

“Hmm...?” The handsome Alpha followed the sweet youth’s tear streaked face, still wiping some the tears off the boy’s beautiful face, as Jack tried to avoid looking him directly in the eye again.

 

There was a lot that Jack knew he didn’t understand about an Alpha wanting him, but he did know that he didn’t want to get pregnant and although he was on very expensive birth control, knotting raised the possibility of getting pregnant by a lot (especially with birth control not being a 100% guarantee and Pitch not wearing a condom).

\- Another thing that Jack wasn’t sure if he had the right to ask the Alpha to do, or if it would even matter if he did.

“I-I don’t want… a baby…” the pale Omega pouted with tiny huffs as he could feel the Alpha start to move. The friction of the large member inside of him hit all the right places and Jack let out a few sweet moans as Pitch slowly rutted into him and took his time leisurely fucking his ward.

“Ever, my sweet?” The Alpha slightly grunted as he rocked his hips, pumping in and out of the tight little ring of muscles. The drag of skin on skin toe curling. The boy’s grip had tensed on his shirt, but his lower half had become pliant and although it was tight, the slick had made the movement smoother, making a wet spot on the sheets beneath his bum.   

As the strength of the Alpha’s thrusts burrowed to the deepest places in the boy, it was sating the most primitive need to his gender and although he didn’t want a baby, his body was clearly working against him and thirsted for the man’s knot. In the peak of the large Alpha taking full advantage of the more docile counterpart, Jack had little sense left and kept getting swept along.

“No…” Jack wept as he could feel it nearing while clinging to his guardian. The Alpha was clearly too deep in his own pleasure to notice the boy’s tears, taking to having closed his eyes and burying his face in the boy’s neck once more by his mating gland - where the boy's pheromones were the strongest. Pitch’s knot was swelling, and Jack could feel the tug of it every time it brushed against the bundle of nerves – the pressure growing in his channel pushing him over the edge.

Before the man could pop his knot inside the boy, the Omega’s sweet spot being stimulated had sent an overwhelming orgasm up his spine. Which in turn, caused his sweet little Omega cunt to milk the man’s erection, then forcing the knot to expand quickly and lock them together as they shared a very concentrated euphoric entanglement.  

The man in the height of his own orgasm had instinctively bit just below Jack’s bonding place and for a split-second Jack thought that his life was over. More tears were expelled at the realization of feeling helpless in the whole ordeal and possibly having his dreams of pursuing art torn away him. It became clear that with the way his body betrayed him, he would always be forced to depend on someone else and was at the mercy of the Alpha holding him. 

Ultimately, the pleasure the youth took in all of it was appalling to himself, and as he descended from the height he’d been taken to – sweaty, hair sticking to his forehead, out of breath and oddly _content_ , he couldn’t help but also feel very upset.

It didn’t help that the full swell of Pitch’s knot hurt to his newly mated channel and the last time it happened, his body was just beginning to understand its needs.

“Did you m-mark me?” Jack asked watery as he rubbed the tears away from his eyes. He was still spread wide beneath the Alpha’s weight. The Alpha was still coming down from his own high, when he caught sight of the beautiful creature beneath him, swollen lips from kissing and red eyes from crying making the blue all the more exquisite. He then took the liberty of carefully rolling them over so that Jack’s beautiful physique was spread out on top of him. His knot still locked deep inside of his straddling Omega, pumping, coating and claiming his inner walls with his seed.

“Not where you think.” Pitch confirmed indifferently as he rested his head against the headboard with a sigh and looked down at the trembling pup. The large t-shirt exposed the teeth marks he’d pressed just below his mating gland, not quite having broken the skin. “Don’t worry darling, you cannot be bonded outside of your heat.”

The Omega curled up impossibly small on the man’s shallowly heaving chest and huffed his own sigh of weary relief. He was exhausted and didn’t really want to think of anything else, especially not losing all his sense of self. Jack had read on some Omega forums he was subscribed to online, that once an Omega was bonded they solely lived to please the Alpha responsible for the marking and the last thing Jack wanted was to become a mindless slave. He was still his own person for now (even if it was just in his thought process with the world only seeing him as incapable of doing anything on his own).

Pitch pulled the duvet over them both as Jack rested and waited for the Alpha’s knot to deflate. He was still nervous about getting pregnant, but he didn’t know how much longer he could contest the urging from the older Alpha’s end in not hesitating to knot him.

He just hoped that it wouldn’t come to that and he could explain everything to his dearest friend before things were resolute.

 

“T-thank you…” Jack said softly with a hitch in his breath, before inhaling the deep possessive scent of the dominant Alpha. The man began gently stroking the boy’s back as they both wound down and he followed his own thoughts on everything that had happened with the boy thus far.

Pitch wanted a more natural progression to be the course his and Jack’s relationship took, but didn’t know if he would have to ace that plan at some point (due to an interference on the account of the Bunnymund’s son) and steer its direction manually. Jack was his ward and he was generally okay to wait in bonding him, so long as there wasn’t an immediate issue with letting the boy be.

The last thing the Alpha wanted were his worst fears confirmed after what Henry had said, with Jack copulated to another or carrying someone else’s pup because of his predisposition in needing to conceive for his body to feel whole, Pitch could simply not risk it.

“I have not bonded you yet, but that is what I want.” Pitch articulated, his voice was smooth and resolute as his confidence didn’t falter. “I want to make pups with you sooner... rather than later.” He was still rubbing the youth’s back pacifyingly while explaining his plans for Jack, completely discounting the fact that the boy had not been included in any of the decision making and maybe had other ambitions in mind.

He looked down at the messy head of white hair, the smell of sex clinging to his ward. The man didn’t really know what response to expect. Then the boy sniffled, still with the knot locking him to the guardian and the warmth of the Alpha seed being sown as he said it. The man wanted to see his sweet lover’s face more than anything in that moment and forced him to prop himself up on his chest and look at the Alpha.

What Pitch saw was compelling in a conflicting sort of way. The boy’s face was tear stained, flush cheeks and a pair of sad muted eyes - an absolutely breathtaking expression. “Darling, if you cry like that it will also make me sad.”

“I-I don’t want… to be pregnant…” The boy professed with a choked back whimper, his face still in the Alpha’s hand, bleary gaze shifted down, and eyelashes wet with tears. He knew that was what expected of him regardless of the partner he ended up with... but it wasn’t fair.

Pitch took his time (almost smugly), admiring the boy’s fantastic features. He truly never got enough of the sheer perfection in the Gods’ work - long dark eyelashes shading twin ocean blue eyes (the blue that’s usually around the reefs) and also marveled at the supple bone structure. An elegantly straight nose that ended at the most perfect cupid’s bow. His lips were medium in thickness and opened up to the most beautiful childlike smile that had ever graced Pitch’s eyes. The pronounced apples of his cheeks when he laughed lightly dusted with faint freckles.

_Yes, the boy was perfect and so would Jack’s pups. Pitch could feel the inner desire to see his Omega carrying and couldn’t contain that it was actually inspiring a dream for a large family._

“It is not something for you to decide, I am your Alpha-“ _something that felt odd but so ‘right’ coming out of his own mouth_ , Pitch thought, and liked that he was affirming his new role in the boy’s life so gingerly (especially while tied together by his knot) “-and my say is the final say.”

Jack looked like he had been hit in the stomach. He averted his gaze sorrowfully and then curled back up on the older Alpha’s chest.

The pup didn’t have anyone else, and with such an iron-handed affirmation, he wasn’t sure what else he could do. He wanted so much to push the man away and to hide, but of course ‘couldn’t’, due to the vexing circumstance. Pitch had never been so brazen and controlling over him, but things had evidently changed after sharing his heat with the Alpha. It was beginning to sink in what actually being an Alpha’s Omega meant when their natural recourse in claiming their mate involved complete domination and making sure that everyone knew they’d taken a broodmare.

He would have to do whatever the man said, no matter what, and especially because the government would condone it if he went through with bonding him.

“Please wait…” Jack looked up at him with a pleading gaze once more in an attempt of desperation, “I want to go to college, like… you promised...” The Alpha’s sharp eyes narrowed in on the boy; the Omega not backing down. “My grades are g-good…” The boy nervously fidgeted with the man’s button up, “… please?”

Pitch’s Alpha responded positively to such a submissive approach and indulged Jack’s Omega in not being able to fight his Alpha. He knew that their roles initially being ‘ward and guardian’ only served as the spine to their relationship in that Jack processed most of what Pitch said in an authoritative respect, but with the attitude of his age; he knew he would still try to get what he wanted somehow.

“You’ll graduate from North Star and with the turn of events, I’ll have to consider whether or not sending you to college would be beneficial.” Jack was not happy about the uncertainty and didn’t like not knowing if he could. Pitch’s knot had since gone down, relieving his sore channel and Jack was getting antsy with how full he felt, his stomach slightly distended again with the Alpha's seed. He was uncomfortable, being given no options on his future, and wanted to be left alone.

Jack attempted to pull himself off the man and then pull the Alpha’s now soft member out of him, but in the midst of his movement, Pitch could scent the displeasure and derisively held the boy in place – forcing the Omega to stay with him. Jack pouted and with a gritted jaw, but almost immediately stopped struggling as he glared while keeping his gaze down.

“I want to go…” The boy said with a watery sigh. He was sulking as he continued to fiddle with the buttons on the Alpha’s disheveled button up and stubbornly refused to make eye contact.

Pitch had a good idea as to what was wrong – he knew that there were plans the boy had for his future and that he wanted to go to an art school after he graduated; but they were just impractical with his condition as an Omega. Jack had no idea what the real world was like and how the only reason he hadn’t been treated like a mere object was due to Pitch’s effort in maintaining some sort of normalcy for him.

The man tilted Jack’s face up with his hand and then pressed his lips to the boy’s in an almost forced fashion. If it weren’t for the boy’s naturally submissive response, Pitch was having a hard time controlling his Alpha and was contemplating on fucking him again. But before he allowed himself to get carried away with the blood rushing back down to his dick, in a series of locking lips and invading the boy’s mouth with his tongue, Jack mewled as the Alpha pulled out of him.

There was some seed that spilled out, with Pitch still not allowing the boy to completely get off him. Having cum everywhere wasn’t ideal, but not having his cock buried deep inside the Omega did seem to relieve some of the tension just a bit.

“When was the last time you hung out with your friends?” Pitch was trying to cater to the boy’s small need for the select few people that had been there since the beginning. Jack didn’t really feel like chatting in the after-math of what had just happened and the news that was given.

“I don’t know.” That was a lie. Jack knew because at this point he only had one friend that he was still talking to and the last time he talked with Tooth was earlier that day at school. She’d invited him to a party that was happening at one of the soccer player’s house the upcoming Saturday and told him to let her know if he wanted to go. “Why?”

“Well, I work quite a bit and I think you should hang out with your friends instead of staying cooped up in here all weekend – of course, be safe, but I think it would do you some good.” Jack didn’t understand why he’d let him have some freedoms and other things he wanted more than anything, just didn’t seem to take any precedence. “Please stop frowning, or else your face will stay like that forever.” Pitch teased light-hearted.

Jack scrunched his nose in disapproval. He knew Pitch had his reasons, but it was throwing the youth off, having the man be so unpredictably hot and cold.

“Then I guess I’ll just have to be ugly forever,” Jack retorted with his tongue in his cheek. Pitch found it amusing knowing that Jack was easily one of the most beautiful people he’d ever come across and couldn’t be ugly even if he tried. “I guess I’ll text Tooth and see if she has plans tomorrow.” The older man nodded agreeably.

“Also, I think you should build your nest in my room for the night seeing as yours is dirty and I’ll have the cleaning people come and take care of it in the morning.” Jack blushed as the man’s stern expression showed no signs of backing down and was embarrassed by also thinking about the cleaners seeing their mess. Pitch relaxed a little further as he rested his hands on the small of the pup’s back “Besides, I do enjoy your scent.” – And Pitch absolutely did not mind if his room smelt like it.

“O-okay…” Jack conceded submissively as the CEO insisted and he was much too tired at that point to protest _his_ Alpha.

~  
 

The youth was having a hard time walking after being knotted and so Pitch took his time caring for his Omega. He carried the boy to his room and then ran a bath in the ensuite and made sure he was comfortable back in his bed, before he was called back to the office around 8 pm by Katherine to finish signing some documents.

Pitch had a good night when he got back. He didn’t touch his ward sexually, but it was satisfying to his Alpha coming home to the spectral boy curled up while holding one of his tailored button ups so close. It was also nice having the Omega’s tenderness in his space again after having experienced it with his heat and to his delight, the room was heavily scented with the warmth of vanilla and the crispness of Wintergreen fertility.


	7. Stars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack was happy to be getting out of the house with some of his friends - being Tooth and Sandy. He's having fun at a party, not really thinking that Pitch needed to know about that part, when he meets another Omega. She's lively and care-free, but it's the Alpha that she's brought with her that shakes things up. Hopefully things work out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, thanks for the read! 
> 
> \- Comments are appreciated, but please be nice. ~

The following day, there wasn’t too much going on. Jack had awoken around noon, still in Pitch’s bed and later found his room being tidied by the cleaners as promised – light fluffy sheets were reset and the cover to his comforter washed so that he could remake his nest when he wanted to. It also brought his Omega relief having little to no extra homework left after his last heat, so he’d have one less thing to worry about that night.

Tooth responded very promptly to him confirming that he wanted to hang out, and was going to pick him up later that night around 7 or 8. It pleased Pitch after Jack told him the plan, being that the Alpha was going to be working late, even if it was at home. Although, Jack didn’t really think that providing details on it being a party was important and so left that little bit out.

Mr. Pitchiner was busy working on his laptop in the central living room on the main floor that sat on the opposite side of the double-sided fireplace vertical to the kitchen (one out of three in the house). The setup of the room was elegantly dark. The entire wall for the fireplace was made out of stacked black stone sleight that rose up to the to the top of the vaulted ceilings. The room was large and there was a dark leather couch that spanned the length of the room in an L shape. A few vintage lamps dimly lit, giving off the aesthetic of a first-class Alpha cave.

The CEO sat where the L bend was, closest to the back of the room with the current documents, files and computer for the night spread out on the large cherry wood coffee table for easy access, along with a mug of coffee and a glass of scotch. It wasn’t frequent that the pup bothered his guardian while he was working, but Jack had been feeling lonelier than usual as of late, and regardless of what occurred the night before between them, the Omega knew Pitch would be preoccupied like he usually was when he worked. So, in needing the security of being near an Alpha, Jack took his chances and sat in the same room on the sofa, only a seat apart.

It wasn’t a problem at all for Pitch having the boy close, with warm vanilla pheromones having such a positive effect in soothing the older man while he worked. Admittedly, he rather enjoyed the Omega so close in proximity; but he did have a lot of work to do, so couldn’t really focus on him.

The supple white-haired pup was reclined back, wrapped with one of his star covered throws and off in his own world. He was alternating between playing on his phone and doodling in his sketch book (the one he knew Katherine picked out for him; not really wanting to touch the other sketchbook Pitch had brought. It just left a knot in his stomach thinking about the implications), while he killed time before Tooth picked him up. Between both distractions, he’d periodically glanced up at the polished Alpha, who was hunched over working diligently. The room was placid as he almost didn’t seem to acknowledge that Jack was even in there.

Jack at some point really found himself focusing on his guardian and realized the Alpha was intriguing in an unapproachable sort of way. He had everything anyone could want in the world and yet… he wanted _Jack_? The boy just couldn’t wrap his brain around what could be so valuable in keeping him. Aside from Pitch’s affiliation with his family, Jack knew his gender was high-maintenance and couldn’t really fathom someone choosing to keep an Omega unless they absolutely _had to;_ which ultimately was the case before his heat.

The pup didn’t want to be annoying, but he did want to see if Pitch would get upset with him – just for the hell of it. He slowly lifted his foot and extended his shapely leg to put it on the man’s hip, testing whether or not it would break his focus; and as he did, he kept the blanket held up to his face as a defense, while waiting for the man’s response.

 

Pitch felt a nudge at his side and finished his email before glancing over at the little sprite beside him. When he peered over, a pair of the most beautiful baby blue eyes gazed back at him over the blanket and he could tell that they were gauging his reaction. Pitch waited a moment and pretended to look at something on the screen, treating the playful gesture as if he wasn’t going to entertain it. Just then, he teasingly pulled the boy by his ankle, startling the young Omega and then kept the pup’s leg on his lap; noting the endearing galaxy ankle socks the youth had on as he lightly caressed his ankle while returning back to his work.

Jack sat patiently while watching the man continue to work, letting Jack’s foot stay on his lap. The man didn’t seem at all troubled by it, and didn’t give the action more than a couple of seconds of his attention, so the youth concluded that he probably wasn’t upset.

“What was my father like… when he was my age?” Jack asked softly, breaking the silence as he pulled the blanket away from his face. The stern Alpha didn’t seem at all deterred from the current task he was working on by the question. It was obvious to the youth, that the man probably wanted to be left alone to finish his work, but he was always working, and the pup had things he’d been longing to ask and didn’t know when there was a good or bad time – so he just did it.

The dark Alpha exhaled as he raised an eyebrow and looked back over at the boy. It was an unavoidable topic he knew was bound to be brought up at some point given the circumstances. He had already somewhat prepared himself emotionally, but still, he wasn’t really sure exactly what to say.

“Alex?” Pitch put his fist up to his mouth as he cleared his throat, then sat back for a moment in thought with a smirk. Reminiscing was hard, but there were too many good things about ‘Alexander Frost’ – to forget. “Your father was well-liked for sure… by anyone and everyone that met him.” He looked at the youth who was now listening intently. The stark blue eyes locked on him with the most innocent and endearing expression. The Alpha continued on- “He was smart, funny, caring – my best friend.”

“Am I… l-like him at all?” Jack knitted his brows as he sat up properly, his gaze still locked on Pitch. The older man could see that Jack was looking to piece back any memory of the parent that he was just beginning to comprehend was no longer around and would never have the opportunity to get to know. It made Pitch complacent thinking of the loss of the future relationship.

Pitch smiled honestly, as he pushed back another inky curl that had freed itself. The best memories he had were of his time with _Alex and Sophie_. They were such a huge part of his life and had become almost like a real family to him before the tragedy.

“Very much so, in your playfulness and that quick-witted tongue.” The Alpha assured as he adjusted his dark gray sweats from riding up on his knees. “But you know who you’re more like?” Jack’s sad smile was captivating as he urged the man with an inquisitive head-tilt. Pitch leaned one arm on the back of the sofa, turning his torso towards Jack, “… your mother.”

“Really?” Jack blurted out. Pitch nodded affirmatively as the boy seemed to be getting closer with excitement in hearing about his parents. “Did my father love my mom?”

“Undoubtedly, since the moment they met.” Pitch rubbed his chin, feeling a slight prickle of the day’s growth, recalling the first time Alex had ran back to their dorm – at the time they were only eighteen and had just been accepted to the Technical Institute – Jack and Alex shared the same shade of blue in their eyes and had the same big smiles. “She was a few years older, being a freshman at the local university and her sorority house was close to our dorm,” Pitch chuckled at the memory, “he ran into our room, sweaty and out of breath. I wasn’t sure if he was panicking or what had happened, but he jumped on my bed, messing up everything I was working on and shouted that he’d just met the most beautiful woman in the world at the coffee shop and that I had to meet her.” Jack chuckled at the idea of his dad getting twitter-pated over his mom.

Then suddenly the reality of never getting to see them again moseyed its way into the atmosphere.

“… I miss them...” The boy said nostalgically with a sigh as he started playing with some of the threading on the back cushions to the sofa. Pitch could suddenly smell the distress in the air fluttering off the boy. There was a minty bite as the Omega was getting sad and Pitch didn’t think the topic of conversation was the best before hanging out with his friends.

“I know,” Pitch crooned taking the small Omega by the hand and pulling him till the pup was straddling his waist. There was little affection the Alpha was good at, but his instinct in soothing the pup came easy allowing his Alpha’s edges to soften towards his selected mate’s expression of sadness. He desired nothing more than to be close to the boy, even if it was just physically to start.

Jack noted he’d never been on close enough terms to speak with the Alpha so open prior and just wanted to finish picking the man’s memories of his parents, being there wasn’t anyone who knew them better. He just hadn’t realized how painful it was to even hear about them. He’d almost blocked out the entire first year of their absence in his life – it was all like a bad dream that he was never going to wake up from.

The pup followed suit as he didn’t know what to expect, but could feel the kind and protective scent Pitch was emitting especially for him and curled into the man’s chest, allowing his guardian to console him; besides there wasn’t anyone else who shared his pain. It even slipped his mind, when he bared his neck in submission, allowing full access to his mating gland. It was exposed by another large band-T slung off his shoulder (different from the night before), Sophie's necklace and the lovely bite Pitch left just below. The mark was enough to fill the Alpha with complete pride as he held the boy close to him.

_-What did he ever do to deserve an Omega like Jack._

 

Just then his phone started buzzing and Pitch leaned over and grabbed it off the couch for the boy. “Here – it’s ‘Sparkles’?”

“Oh, that’s Tooth!” Jack sat back and quickly grabbed his phone to answer. It was a quick conversation of her telling him that they were waiting in the car (‘they’ being Sandy included, as he decided to tag along) and Jack letting them know he would be out in a minute before hanging up.

“Are you going to be okay?” Pitch took the pup by his chin and looked over his spectral face. Jack’s expression was reflective, but seemed to be trying to suppress the feelings that had just bubbled up. The Omega decided he would just move on for the night – he’d visit those feelings again some other time when he couldn’t deny them anymore.

“Yeah, I’ll be fine. Thank you for telling me about my parents.” Jack wrapped his arms around his guardian’s neck sincerely and then rushed to go put his shoes on.

It didn’t show on the Alpha’s stoic face, but the innocent embrace, really moved him and he found himself feeling butterflies. It took almost four whole years before a real conversation had been had between them and the man couldn’t contain his enthusiasm; even if his face had a hard time articulating what he was feeling on the inside.

The order of operations in which his and Jack’s relationship was progressing was all sorts of unconventional, but the fact that they’d already had intercourse and were just beginning to conversate was odd to say the least.

- _Even so, Jack was meant to be his._

 

“If you need anything, you can contact Katherine. I have quite a few documents I need to go through tonight and so if you can’t get a hold of her, then you may call me.” Pitch informed Jack as he sat on the steps that lead down to the door while he tied his black Nikes.

“Kay!” Jack affirmed as he struggled getting into his hoodie shortly after.

“And be safe.” Jack grunted what sounded like another ‘kay’ as he finally got his hoodie on and Pitch delved back into his work after Jack closed the door behind him.

 

***

 

“Dude you take forever!” Tooth teased as Jack climbed into the back seat of her beat up red Jeep. He chuckled light-heartedly as he took a piece of mint gum that Sandy already reached back to offer him.

“Thanks Sandy and I was putting my shoes on,” Jack thwarted as he buckled his seatbelt and put the gum in his mouth.

“Well we’re glad you could make it out tonight!” Tooth exclaimed as she turned the engine on and he could see her smile big through the rearview mirror. “We’re gonna go by Wendy’s for fries before the party, is that cool?”

“For sure,” Jack replied.

The ride was therapeutic. They just bullshitted about nothing and talked about hot songs and celebrities for most of the drive. It was a relief that nothing about what was currently going on at home was brought up or asked about. It only got a little weird when Sandy started talking about how his dad was on his back about deciding between Duke or Yale. None of Jack’s friends had been informed that he wasn’t allowed to attend college yet, and so when the conversation died on that topic, Jack took the opportunity to ask whether either of them were going to Winter formal (a dance that happened at the end of Dec, so was a little far out).

There school was a little extra when it came to events and so, as it was one of the larger dances and with the extensive budget that came with an elite private school, a large hall would be rented and only the Juniors and Seniors would be allowed to attend. They all laughed about the whole ‘asking’ and ‘being asked’ to dances awkwardness and then finally they arrived.

 

It was one of Aster and Sandy’s soccer teammates party’s and was being held at the parents’ large home. It was as massive as Jack’s and Aster’s homes – Jared’s father was a realtor for the wealthy and had stock in the larger companies (like Overland Inc. and a few other website companies), so was doing pretty well for himself.

It was also remote like Jack’s house on the mountainside, but the closer you got, the louder the music got. It was definitely not like Jack’s house in that the built-in colored lights that lined the gaudy terrace and roof of the flashy three-story modernly white estate were like beacons to the youth who wanted to have a good time – very different from the chic black stones and subtle marble that Pitch had picked out to blend in with the mountain’s natural materials.

They parked down the lengthy driveway that extended about half a mile out (luckily, they didn’t have to park that far away as someone closer to the house was leaving as they were arriving). They got out and adjusted themselves, making sure they were presentable. Sandy had a bright yellow hoodie on, that said Nike on the corner, with some tan jeans and a pair of black and white Adidas sneakers; his golden hair methodically styled like those hipsters with the fades and the long hair at the top. Tooth had just gotten her rich chocolate locks cut into a lob, she was wearing a crop sweater, a black pair of high-waisted jeans and a pair of Versace booties – definitely a sight for sore eyes. Jack… well, he had a pair of dark jeans and a hoodie on, with his Nike high-tops. He never was flashy about his appearance, and sought out comfort more than anything.

“How do I look?” Tooth asked doing a twirl for Jack and Sandy. Both smirked knowing she was easily one of the prettiest Alphas in the school and could make a burlap sack attractive.

“Y-you look great..” Jack assured as Sandy nodded in agreement, both with flushed cheeks.

“As usual,” the golden Alpha chimed in scratching the back of his head.

“Good! You guys don’t look so bad yourself!” She grinned walking between them and putting her arms on both of their shoulders as they approached.

There were people everywhere. Everyone who was anyone was there – even kids that didn’t go to their school, along with large groups of college kids mixed in; the epitome of a ‘rager’.

“Jack, there is one thing-“ Tooth pulled both of them in close so that it was just between the three of them. Jack looked at her intently as she spoke, Sandy making himself alert, “- I don’t want to come off insensitive, but it would probably be good if you stayed near me or Sandy, just because we’re going to be around strange Alphas and as an Omega, they may not understand personal boundaries unless they think you have escorts.” Jack knew she wasn’t trying to be sexist, but not everyone was as nice as the people from their little community.

“It’s okay, I understand.” Jack said with bright eyes and a reassuring smile.

“-well, you already smell like another Alpha anyway, so they’ll probably steer clear anyway.” Sandy said trying to be supportive as Jack suddenly became self-conscious, not realizing that Pitch must have scented him when he was comforting him on the couch.

“Oh, do I?” Jack said grabbing his hoodie and trying to smell himself. Tooth just laughed and shook her head as they walked up and people from their school began greeting them.

It was pretty fun to say the least. Most of the people were very nice as Sandy and Tooth were well-liked and most had never seen Jack outside of school. There were a few other Omegas there, which greeted Jack warmly as well, but like Tooth and Sandy, their Alphas were keeping them close.

The trio went to the back where one of the bars was on the terrace near the swimming pool and hot tub, that already had some drunkards playing in them. They started out with shots and three large glasses of Sangria. Tooth and Sandy were used to parties in between their unparalleled scholastic reputations, but Jack wasn’t and was definitely feeling it more than both of them. His face was already getting warm and knew that he probably shouldn’t drink more, but when one of the soccer players started passing out shots of Tequila, his reasoning was hazy and took it along with everyone cheering their latest victory.

At some point in the night, they were playing beer pong at one of the eight tables in the twelve-car-garage, when Jack realized that he had to use the restroom. He forgot to tell Sandy, and at some point, Tooth had met up with the Mathletes group and was chatting with them about them taking nationals that year; he didn’t really think there would be a problem if he left for a few minutes.

The house was still packed around midnight, all three floors with the wasted youth losing themselves to liquor and blaring club music being played through massive speakers on the main floor by a hired DJ. Which Jack shortly found out was the time after his phone started buzzing with a message from both Tooth and Sandy asking where he went. His messaging skills were slow, but he still managed to let them know he was just headed to the bathroom and would be back in a minute.

On his way to the second floor, after finding out the hard way that all four and half bathrooms on the first floor were occupied – he finally found one that had a short line of three people before him, so stayed put. He leaned back against the wall as there was couple behind him making out and he prayed for the strength to not pee his pants waiting for the others in front to move quickly. It wasn’t until the girl before him turned around and started smelling him, that he was somewhat made alert and got distracted for a moment.

“Y-you’re an Omega, aren’t you?” Jack looked at her surprised, they were about the same height, but she was one of the most beautiful people he’d ever lay eyes on. She had long curly jet-black hair about down to her waist, emerald eyes and the face of an angel; she had a skin tight black mini dress that fell just off her shoulders which made her all the more alluring, and a pair of chic sporty sneakers to complete the look.

“Y-yes… am I -I mean, I am…” Jack stumbled over his words as he was just wrapping his brain around being behind her for the last 5-10 minutes and not realizing it.

“Me too!” She exclaimed as her face lit up and she seemed to be getting closer. “I could tell, you’re ‘Jack Frost’?” Jack was getting self-conscious again as he tried to figure out how easy it was to tell – completely forgetting in the moment that he happened to be one of the few people with snow-white hair and crystal blue eyes naturally. “My name is Victoria.” The other lovely Omega held her hand out for a handshake, her assortment of bangles jingling and cherry red nails eye-catching as she did so. Jack smiled as she was the least bit threatening and he’d never really interacted with another Omega before; at least, without another Alpha present. There just weren’t very many in the community he was brought up in and they always had escorts.

“It’s nice to meet you,” Jack said as he obliged the handshake and then raised an eyebrow, “b-but how did you know I was an Omega?” She shrugged with a chuckle.

“Omegas have the sweetest scents, even when masked with an Alpha’s pheromone,” she said pretty aloof as she turned around to see there was one other person before her in line. “Can’t you smell me?” Jack knitted his eyebrows as he nervously leaned forward and when she noticed, she playfully pulled him closer to her neck by his hoodie. Jack looked startled and nodded.

“You smell like, lavender… and…” Jack stopped for a minute to decipher what the other scent was as there was also an Alpha’s pine musk on her, probably her escort’s or boyfriend’s, “… hot cocoa.” Her thick lips curled into the most playful of smiles as she nodded.

“See, and yours is a bit crisper, like mint and vanilla.” Jack couldn’t feel his lips as he smiled back, he was very drunk. “Here come in with me!” They were finally next in line and sensing Jack’s disorientated state, she pulled him in with her.

“W-what!” Jack couldn’t fight her before he was already in the bathroom with the new estranged Omega.

“It’s okay we’re both Omegas anyway!” She said locking the door and then heading over to the toilet to do her business. Jack wasn’t sure what he was supposed to do and had never had such comradery with anyone before. He blushed and covered his eyes as she pulled down her underwear.

“A-are you sure?” Jack stuttered. He heard her laugh and just couldn’t wrap his brain around her confidence. She was very different then the people he’d known, everything she seemed to do radiated sex appeal and couldn’t help being dragged along.

“You’re so cute!” She said as she finished up and flushed the toilet, “your turn!” She washed her hands and Jack shyly made his way to do his business. “Have you never been around other Omegas?” She questioned a little boisterously as she fixed her makeup and he also finished up. Jack was just thankful she had something to do while he did his own personal business.

“Not really…” Jack stammered as he flushed the toilet and then maneuvered around her to get to the sink to wash up. She smiled as she sat on the granite sink top and looked at him. He looked over at her nervously. “I just live alone with my guardian, who’s an Alpha…”

“Ooh the _elite_ ‘Mr. Pitchiner’, that explains the full-bodied Alpha musk on you,” she chuckled. Jack noted that she had a very enticing laugh. “He’s a really powerful pack Alpha. Do you guys really have _that kind_ of relationship?” Jack was drunk, but that was a sobering statement hitting too close to home and he felt like he was going to vomit from the sudden tension and liquor in his belly.

She could tell ‘immediately’ the question was a little too personal, her eyes went wide, and she put her hand on his back. “It’s okay, you don’t have to answer. I won’t tell anyone, it’s just another Omega intuition thing, not all Omegas can smell it, but there’s certain underlying scents when an Omega’s been recently mated by an Alpha. My mom’s the only Omega from his side, but there’s four of us children – three being Omegas and one Alpha – well, she’s kind of a bitch.”

It took a few seconds, but jack wiped his face as he looked at her sparkling green eyes and her calming lavender scent. She looked genuinely concerned as she searched his face for a response.

“It’s okay… most don’t know…” Jack confided as his drunk self was telling him to trust her, “please-don’t tell anyone…” She nodded seriously, looking at the plea in his eyes.

“I pinky-swear!” She held up her pinky and a determination to her expression as her perfectly groomed dark eyebrows knitted, and she made a stance. Jack looked at her pinky and then at her – he was so drunk, and she was so sweet. Just then there was knock on the door and a deep Alpha’s voice calling for Victoria. She yelled back telling the Alpha that she’d be out in a minute. Then before another second could pass by, she locked pinkies with Jack and then spit into the sink beside her.

Jack couldn’t lie, it was kind of gross, but very sweet. He laughed a little, which seemed to lighten the air. “Now you spit!”

“-what?” Jack looked perturbed.

“Go on!” She gestured with her free hand to the sink that she’d just done it in. Jack shrugged his shoulders in defeat as he also spit in the sink. “Perfect! Now if I ever tell another soul without your permission, you get to break my pinky!” She smiled really big and Jack laughed at the childish contract, but appreciated it. “Now come on, your phone’s been buzzing for the last five minutes so I’m pretty sure our Alpha’s are looking for us.” Jack nodded and let himself be lead by her again.

 

Immediately after getting out of the bathroom, Victoria’s Alpha grabbed her by the hand and twirled her.

“What do we have here?” She giggled as the new Alpha was clearly very into her and then also grabbed Jack by the hand and twirled him. “A very drunk flower and a lightly intoxicated snowflake?”

He was a large, ashy brown-haired Alpha; about 6’3 and built like a rugby player, but dressed like a young casual professional in a flannel button up tucked into a pair of beige jeans and a sleek pair of Gucci loafers.

“Hadrian, you’re drunk don’t handle him so roughly, that’s _you-know-who’s_ Omega?” She pointed out as the large male wrapped his arm around both of them, and pulled them against both of his sides by their waists. Jack had never been so openly manhandled by an estranged Alpha and being inebriated on top of it, he couldn’t help how warm it was making him feel.

“Whose?” The Alpha’s voice reverberated in his chest and Jack could feel it being so close.

“That’s Jack Frost!” She exclaimed as he looked down at the white-haired beauty. Jack was still in the process of finding his bearings, but being with another Omega made him drop his guard and become pliant towards the new Alpha’s forwardness.

“Oh shit!” Hadrian also exclaimed. The unsuspecting Omega was quite the celebrity, and it was all too enticing for just a regular Alpha not to be a little interested. The new Alpha was still one of the rich and entitled, but it couldn’t really touch the fame that Jack had amassed after the Frost’s accomplishments and tragedy.

“Yea! So, don’t be mean to him!” She demanded as she punched the broad Alpha in the chest, not really doing anything to him.

“I know who this is-” The Alpha commented smoothly; really getting a good look at the unsuspecting pale commodity on his arm. Jack suddenly regaled the familiar pine scent as his zoning brain was still listening to their conversation, but had become fixated with a bracelet on his new friendly Omega’s arm. He stopped paying attention for a minute letting the Alpha do all the work in keeping Jack standing and when he finally came to, he heard Victoria yell something about ‘Aster’s best friend’, and that someone knew Aster and Jack were on the outs at the moment.

“Y-you’re…” Jack put his hand on Hadrian’s chest as he looked up at him. Jack’s crystal blue eyes locked on the oddly familiar Alpha’s face as he started breaking down his bone structure and the similarities it had to someone he knew.

“What?” Both Victoria and Hadrian questioned him.

“Y-you’re Aster’s cousin, aren’t you?” Jack’s discoordinated expression was intoxicating. It almost mimicked an Omega’s disarray during their heat, which aroused excitement in the young drunk Alpha as he inhaled all of the new breeder’s pheromones deeply.

“Yes, and how stupid my cousin is, for leaving you alone and letting you go about without a proper escort.” Hadrian pulled the Omega in so that he could properly scent him, Jack baring his neck submissively for the Alpha, not really understanding why he felt the need to do so.

In a quick but liquor influenced thought (having only met Jack in the last hour, but understanding his lack of experience with others), Victoria grabbed Hadrian by his chiseled jaw and despite the low rumble in his chest as a demonstration of dominance and possession, she managed to pull him anyway.

“Hey, you big idiot!” He looked at her, his focus broken from Jack for the time being while he scanned her almost equally beautiful face, only bested by the striking discoloration, or lack thereof, that Jack had. “Will you get me another beer, babe?” She caringly pushed a few strands of his short brown hair away from the Alpha’s dilated green eyes as he conceded.

Then as Hadrian turned around, one of his buddies noticed that he had two Omegas, one in each arm and quickly approached.

“Hey dude!” He was another attractive stocky Alpha, with a douchier faded hair-cut, but was in some expensive branded hoodie, a pair of Rag&Bone sweats, and another street branded boots. “You’re such an O’s A dude, I’m kind of jealous!” Hadrian chuckled as Victoria glared at the Alpha approaching.

“Go away Thomas!” Victoria put her hand up. She seemed to have the entire group down pat.

“Come on, Victoria? It was just a kiss! You know I’m sorry about that time in Vienna!” The Alpha joked with her as he raised both hands in defeat.

“I don’t care, you’re an asshole and you know it.” He got down on one knee in front of her and her Alpha jokingly, in hopes to appease her haughty temper; she’d been likened time and again to the fictional Omega icon ‘Tinkerbell’ and really measured up to the title. “Just be lucky I’m a classier Omega.” She declared as she leaned down and squished the other Alpha’s face with her hand in a cheeky gesture, “Or else I might have to ruin that pretty Alpha face of yours for kissing Hadrian”. The Alphas laughed along with some of the other party goers that had been a part of a bet that both Thomas and Hadrian had lost.

“I understand, Goddess of the world, but your big shot boyfriend also lost the bet.”

“Because you’re an idiot, you stupid ass-hole!”

“You’re right! But why can’t we let bygones be bygones?” Thomas was making a show out of his groveling on purpose, grabbing the bottom of her and Hadrian’s shirts. She sighed with as smirk and put her hand on the pleading Alpha’s forehead.

“Your pleas have not fallen on deaf ears!” She declared playing along, “you have been forgiven!” Everyone laughed, some cheering in the background and Jack couldn’t help but openly admire her confidence as well as poise in a crowd. He’d never been around other Omegas and most of what he read or seen, put them in a quiet and domesticated bubble; Jack had been under the impression that he was the only one that didn’t fit the mold when it came to ‘how an Omega should act’.

“It’s okay Jack, you can hang out with me for the night!” Victoria reached around Hadrian’s front to grab her fellow Omega’s hand. Jack agreed with a smile, completely forgetting that Tooth and Sandy were probably still trying to get a hold of him.

 

A few hours later and a lot of people had left.  There was still a decent amount of people going hard at two in the morning, some still arriving, but at least a fourth had gone home or to other parties.

Jack found himself sitting in a large room where Victoria had lead them, then decided to partake in the crowd passing around some weed; but Jack didn’t really know how to ‘hit it’ right, so didn’t smoke anything. Everyone was still very drunk while they lazily resorted to playing spin the bottle, and so far, everyone had kissed someone except for Jack. He had just recently gotten coerced into playing with them and was a little nervous.

“It’ll be okay.” Victoria said as she took his hand reassuringly again. The frequently open and innocent touches were new to Jack, not really getting affection without the other person wanting something from him, but it was nice. There was at least sixteen people in the large secluded T.V. room on one of the lower floors. Alphas and tons of Beta kids of the wealthy lounging on bean-bags and floor pillows, all of which seemed to know one another somehow – some being couples, others were just school friends or knew someone there.

It was her turn and the anticipation was killing everyone. The beautiful stranger glanced over at Jack playfully batting her eyelashes and then she spun it. The emptied-out wine bottle spun for only seconds, but for what seemed like an eternity, then started slowing down and passed both Thomas and Hadrian a few times, then finally coming to a long-anticipated stop on ‘Jack’.

He blushed immediately as he looked over at her and she smiled whimsically at him, the intoxication fully displayed through the tiring gaze to her eyes, but no one paying any mind as they were all on the same level or higher.

“Omega on Omega action is hot!” Someone yelled, but Jack couldn’t pin-point from who, he was lost in watching her perfectly pink lips and the rosied olive complexion of her cheeks as she chuckled; She looked magical with the white fairy lights lining the large windowed walls behind her. Likewise, she couldn’t deny that Jack was the prettiest Omega she’d ever met. His silky white hair, snow-white skin, eyes like glass being illuminated by the same lights and his plush lips, she couldn’t refute she was beginning to form a little crush on him.

“Come on Jack, it’s not like we’re middle schoolers.” Her voice was smooth like butter in the irony of her statement in the type of game they chose to play. He relaxed as she leaned in and her tongue invaded his mouth. He closed his eyes while losing himself in the warmth, her mouth’s softness and the sweet taste from the orange juice she’d been drinking with her vodka. He never really thought about potential feelings of attraction for another Omega, as most considered it a queer taboo, but Victoria was just _so_ _nice_.

The group in the room was going wild as they really got into it, Thomas ‘whooing’ loudly as Hadrian sat beside him soaking in the scene. She had her hands around his waist as he played with a few of her low hanging necklaces nervously. Once they finished and both pulled back to sweetly look at one another with warm cheeks and shy glances, she leaned in and whispered into his ear.

“You’re seriously, one of the most beautiful people I’ve ever met.” He smiled and exhaustedly leaned into her neck thinking of Aster, scenting her sweetly with vanilla, as it turned into a hug and then there was the slightest hint of arousal. “Hey babe, are you okay?” She said holding Jack close and caressing the hair on the back of his head. “Play the game without us!” She directed as she pulled Jack’s body up and off the floor with her, some of the other kids asking them where they were going, Jack found his footing and she marched him out of the room ignoring most of their questions.

 

They were headed down another more vacant hall in the large estate, when she turned towards him, and then sternly pushed her fellow Omega against the wall. She scanned his dazed expression, flushed cheeks with a pining gleam to his eyes, then kissed his neck where his mating gland was, causing him to whimper.

“We need to find who you came with, it’s dangerous for you to be here right now the way you are.” She had picked up on some of the excited pheromones he’d started emitting subconsciously, but after the not-so-innocent kiss they shared, she noticed some of the other Alphas’ senses being peaked and could smell the arousal that Jack couldn’t distinguish alone in his current inebriated state; it would have been an eating frenzy if Jack were left there.

“Okay,” Jack conceded softly as she took him by the waist and lead him to one of the rooms made vacant, after she kicked a few people out of it. She lay him on one of the grand four-post beds, and went into the connected ensuite to get a glass of water.

 

He lay there on the plush floral bedding staring up the ceiling. Jack couldn’t remember the last time he’d been quite this drunk, only recalling the night he’d spent with Aster at his parents before everything changed. He’d fallen into a sort of trance watching the room spin and being numb, when suddenly the realization of his phone buzzing made itself known.

He sluggishly grabbed it and was surprised to see that his notifications said that there eleven missed calls, but for some reason he couldn’t bring himself to feel any sense of urgency. He pressed answer without looking at the caller I.D. and held it to his ear.

“Jack-hun?! Where are you?! We’ve been trying to find you for the past two hours, but we kept getting sidetracked-” It was Tooth’s sweet voice, but he could still tell she was worried.

“Are y-you… still here?” Jack asked softly. She said ‘yes’ and then asked where he was, but before he could answer, he heard the door click open. Immediately, the pungent scent of pine and leather saturated in arousal filled Jack’s nose as Hadrian entered the room then shut the door behind him. Tooth kept asking if he was there as Jack watched the Alpha approach through half-lidded eyes.

 

In that same moment, Victoria walked back in with a glass of water and was startled to see the lust blown pupils on her drunken partner’s carved face. He appeared almost menacing in just his sheer size as he stalked over to the vulnerable Omega presented on a platter for him.

“Hadrian?” Victoria had never seen him look so feral, outside of them sharing her heat. He didn’t once glance at her, only cleared the distance between himself and Jack, like a hunter closing in on its prey. Once there, he took the phone from the lissome creature’s hand on the bed and spoke into it.

“Don’t worry, Jack will be taken care of.” He then hung up and tossed the phone to the side before climbing onto the bed. Jack whimpered as the Alpha crawled on all fours over him, then aggressively put his face into his neck to start scenting him; a brazen act of declaring territory. Something most Alphas preferred to do before they had their way with a mate – it could be endearing with the right person, or just devastating with an unwanted lover.

“Hadrian, leave him alone!” Victoria knew that her Alpha was an asshole, but she never would have thought him cheating on her believable – at least not right in front of her. She quickly put the glass of water down on a side table, then ran up to him and tried to pull him away by his arm and shoulder, but when he didn’t budge, she climbed on the bed and tried to put herself between Hadrian and the other poor Omega the best she could.

There was a low rumble in the Alpha’s chest as he glared coldly at the small distraction trying to put a knife in the thing his Alpha desired most. Having found out that one of the most sought-after Omegas in the world was in his grasp, it lit something in his Alpha’s core as something his carnal self simply could not pass up.

Every Alpha intended to keep their Omega safely enclosed from the world after being bonded, but before _this_ little breeder was officially locked away from the world for good – only to be on display by his Alpha’s conquests with a swollen belly baring the fate’s contract on his neck – Hadrian wanted to sample it.

Victoria tried to hold her ground as she covered Jack’s trembling curled up form with her own, comical to the Alpha in size against such a large aggressor.

“ **Move**. **Victoria**.” Hadrian used his Alpha’s voice, his sharp canines bared (meant for marking their Omegas or for intimidation purposes), as just the tone turned her’s and Jack’s blood cold. Both Omegas’ scents were beginning to sour with fear, a pheromone that only the sickest and twisted of Alphas could take pleasure in.

There was nothing more the female Omega could do as instinct would have it, she complied with her head down, tears in her glistening green eyes. She moved to the edge of the bed watching her Alpha go after another like the pig-headed heartless sack of trash she’d been denying for so long.

She started crying as she watched Jack whimper under the beast she was slowly having to disconnect herself from. He was nothing but a heartless monster.

 

Hadrian saturated Jack in his leather and pine musk as he started pulling the supple Omega’s hoodie off. Underneath was just another plain oversized band-T, that slightly hung off one of the lithe pale youth’s shoulders, displaying a bit of Pitch’s handiwork with the bite below his mating gland still red and a golden necklace. He began kissing around the mark with an animalistic growl in the depths of his chest, while gliding his lips over his clavicle, up his neck and then lightly nipped at the soft spot underneath the youth’s jaw.

“P-please don’t…” Jack tried to feebly push the Alpha’s face away from him. “Why a-are you doing this?” Jack asked weakly as he covered Hadrian’s mouth while his aggressor continued to try and kiss his jaw. The large Alpha wasn’t deterred and started planting kisses against the beautiful creature’s soft palms instead.

“How could I not?” The determination in the Alpha’s gaze was daunting and Jack was sure he wasn’t used to actually losing on his own merits. “It’s a breath of fresh air to see the glory of the Gods work in you,” the large Alpha crawled over and sat against the headboard. “When I was traveling abroad in Europe for a year after I graduated, there were many works by famous Alpha artists… great Alphas that were used by the churches, and oddly enough – the subjects were more often than not depicting the beauty and fragility in Omegas. Creatures victimized by their own sexuality.” In the process, he positioned Jack, so that the inebriated Omega was kneeling submissively on the floral duvet between his legs.

“Please s-stop-what about Victoria?” The pale Omega plead as the Alpha took him by both hands, put both of Jack’s arms around his neck, then put his face in the supple youth’s chest and inhaled the rich Omegan pheromones deeply.

“Victoria?” The Alpha glanced over at the other Omega who was glaring at him behind Jack, with a beautifully tear streaked face. “She’s a sweet little whore, but I’ve never…” the Alpha paused for just a moment to take Jack’s reluctant face by his hand and then pressed a kiss to the boy’s soft mouth fervently, “-met an Omega as vanilla as you.” He tried to get Jack to look at him, but Jack shook his hand off and tried to look over at Victoria instead.

“I’m so s-sorry…” Jack managed to get out with a choked back sob, in attempt to let Victoria know he didn’t want to hurt her. He was startled to feel the Alpha’s hands suddenly slide down his body and go for the button on the front of his jeans. The Omega tried to stop Hadrian in a panic, but before he could the Alpha tutted while he shook his index finger in front of the Omega’s face.

“Tsk. Tsk. Tsk. This is what you’re made for, and I’ve been waiting all night to get you alone…” The words were slimy as they fell from the Alpha’s lips. Jack winced as the man made direct eye contact while unzipping his jeans and couldn’t help resenting the sex he’d been born with. Jack couldn’t understand why his only appraisal was based on his gender and hated the feeling of being objectified because of it.

“P-please d-don’t…” Jack buried his face in the Alpha’s shoulder with tears spilling over.

The present Alpha resembled Aster so much physically, but the pine of his current aggressor was different combined with the very distinguishing burnt leather Alpha musk that he’d covered Jack in, making him nauseous. It made him sicker, feeling the intrusive hand reach down the front of his jeans, slip inside his underwear, glide beneath his silky small Omega member and penetrate his recently used entrance dryly with a single digit; Pitch’s work still lingering in its sore and puffiness.

“Nhh… no-“ Jack strained against him, hissing in pain as he tried to pull away. He was stopped abruptly when Hadrian pinched the back of his nape and despite his resistance, Jack wilted against the man, curling into the Alpha, shocked by the lack of control over his own body; it was common knowledge to most Alphas that pressure anywhere near an Omega’s mating gland made them extremely compliant. The boy trembled as the finger worked him open hostilely. There wasn’t any time saved, before there was a little slick produced so Hadrian shoved three fingers in and had Jack sobbing in pain at the burn of being stretched too far before he was ready (male Omegas’ inner walls were thick like that of females’ – being they were also made to give birth in addition to having their own internal lubricating and cleaning system, but they did need to get adjusted to stretching before being entered, or else also run the risk of bleeding).

The only thing that broke the Alpha’s focus was the door slamming after Victoria left. Jack felt only guilt in feeling abandoned as he couldn’t say that he wasn’t reacting to his fellow Omega’s Alpha’s physical advances; even as much as he didn’t want them. Somehow, he felt responsible for the Alpha’s actions towards him and didn’t know what he did to cause it.

“Finally,” Hadrian scoffed at the other Omega’s dramatic exit, while he reveled in Jack’s reactions, “She was pissing me off.” The Omega was still desperately trying to hold back his voice and tears as the Alpha’s sole attention was now focused on him and his intently working fingers. “Now, baby boy,” Hadrian explained in the most patronizing and demeaning tone, as Jack prayed for help, “I want you to ride me _just_ _like_ your Alpha taught you, and then I’m going to knot your sweet Omega pussy, okay?”

Jack was mortified and shivered at the deplorable request, but as much as the Omega didn’t want the advances towards him, it was hard to believe that anyone was going to help.

The Omega shook his head and attempted to pull away, but being exhausted from the night, it was hard not to resign himself to his fate as the Alpha pulled him back in. The brute then lifted Jack’s shirt and started suckling on his nipple while groping his ass with his free hand, still working Jack entrance with his other digits. Jack couldn’t help but let him as he wiped his tears away and whined at the abuse, wishing it was all just a bad dream.

 

“Hadrian, get away from him!” The other Alpha’s voice was familiar and before he knew it Aster was approaching the bed in a pair of grey sweats and a hoodie (clearly not there for the party, but still quite attractive), Tooth, Sandy and Victoria trailing behind. Jack whimpered at the embarrassment of his best friends and lover (of whom, he also couldn’t believe was coming to his defense), seeing him in such a pitiful state as he shied away from their prying and concerned gazes.

“ **Stop**.” The sleazy Alpha demanded in his Alpha’s tone. Hadrian hadn’t quite removed his fingers and held his free hand up before the other Alpha could get to him. “If you force me to, I’ll hurt him.” Victoria had taken Jack’s phone (thank the gods he never saw a reason to put any special locks on it), making it possible for her to contact Aster, Tooth and Sandy. “Do you really expect me to let such a fine piece of ass go?” Sandy and Tooth couldn’t believe what was happening, but stood on stand-by as they realized that there was a family feud going on.

“Fuck you Hadrian, your girlfriend’s right here and you’re moving in on your blood’s potential mate?!” Aster called him out on his twisted decision making; all Alphas noting the unsurmountable potency of Omegan distress in the air. “How fucked can you get?” Aster looked at his cousin’s wayward grin, who clearly still had his fingers buried deep in Jack, relentlessly tormenting him, trying to make the Omega whine on purpose. Jack trembled in humiliation as he tried to curl into his aggressor’s chest to hide away from all the worried stares; not to mention he was cold.

“ _Your potential mate_?” Hadrian chuckled and shook his head sardonically, “Why should you be the only one that gets to sample the _great ‘Kozmotis Pitchiner’s’_ **future** bond-to-be?”

“Please… stop…” Jack tried again softly whispering into the determined Alpha’s ear. His broken tone only causing Hadrian’s Alpha to grow wilder with possession as the Wintergreen stimulated his carnal instinct.

Then before the greedy Alpha could think about his next step, Aster’s fist landed fiercely in his face; he was sure that he either broke or fractured Hadrian’s nose. The comment the arrogant Alpha made was like pouring salt into one of Aster’s open wounds after having seen Pitch fucking Jack senseless on the dining table only a few weeks prior.

The Alpha lay stunned for a moment seeing stars, with his free hand covering his now bloody nose and forced into submission with the other Alpha’s overbearing pheromone of hostility pushing him into a corner. In that short amount of time, Aster made the best of his cousin’s misfortune to yank Jack’s pants down far enough so that he could gently extract his cousin’s fingers from his raw entrance.

“P-please… d-don’t look…” Jack whined as he grasped the larger arm for support, while the gentle handling on Aster’s part continued. There was slick and a little bit of blood as Jack whimpered and then clung to the tender Alpha who was saving him. The disoriented Omega was in disbelief that Aster was there to help him after the few weeks of being ignored, but couldn’t have been more grateful to see him in that moment.

“Come here snowflake.” Aster crooned to his best friend who was in a docile childlike state from the liquor, before he saw Jack’s hoodie on the bed and then tentatively put it back on him. There were so many thoughts going through the young Alpha’s mind as he also swiftly did Jack’s pants up and delicately lifted him bridle style. But before leaving the room, Aster looked over his shoulder and gave his demented cousin a proper farewell, “If you ever touch him again… I’ll kill you.”

Out of the corner of their party’s eyes, they could see Hadrian giving them the middle finger as he had taken a wad of tissues off the night stand and was trying to stop his bloody nose; even Victoria leaving alongside Aster, Sandy and Tooth.

 

Once out of that messy situation, most bystanders at the party just assumed that Jack had gotten too drunk, so his escorts were taking him home. They all said some quick goodbyes on their way out, with Jack resting in the warmth and safety of his childhood friend’s arms, breathing in the comforting cinnamon scent Jack knew was on purpose; Tooth had also been helpful in having grabbed and helped put his shoes back on also on their way out, Jack didn’t really remember when they’d gotten taken off.

Back at their cars, Aster had been called first by Victoria as she was familiar with the Bunnymund’s family and knew he’d be sober as he’d not gone to the party. He was finishing up on an admissions essay for a few select universities and a few other large assignments for school. It was imperative as the class president he couldn’t afford to fall short anywhere (especially if he wanted to take his father’s company to whole new level when he inherited).

“Thank you so much again for coming Aster, you’ve always been a better Alpha than Hadrian.” Victoria smiled as she wiped the tears away from her cheeks with the sleeve of her coat. Jack was sitting on the hood of Aster’s Charger, tucked beneath the big lug’s arm as they talked in a circle; Sandy and Tooth joining in after putting some of their stuff away in the car. “And I’m sorry Jack, I know we just met so it might not mean anything, but I really do think you’re great and wish that Hadrian wasn’t such a prick.”

“You deserve better than that Victoria,” Aster said earnestly. He rubbed Jack’s back soothingly, while the distressed Omega still tried to process what happened, there was a dull ache between his legs and a discomforting feeling of drying slick. “Hadrian’s always been a prick.” Victoria nodded as she pulled out her phone and looked at a few missed calls and texts from the devil himself; which she ignored.

“Yeah, it’s just – I know I’m an idiot and so damn blind when it comes to his stupid lies.” She shivered as the Fall chill began to sober most of them up. Jack looked at her sweet tear-stained face and knew that he couldn’t be mad, recollecting her trying to physically get between Hadrian and him. “He always claims he’s going to be better…-“

“Thank you… for helping me…” Jack said as she looked at him with a teary smile. He knew that they were having a good time before Hadrian decided to show up and didn’t blame her for his actions and had he not shown up, she would have helped him get back to Tooth and Sandy.

“Oh-Here!” Victoria remembered that she still had his phone and handed it to him. Jack took it and then thoughtfully held it back out.

“D-do you want to exchange phone numbers?” She looked at him in disbelief after everything that had just happened and nodded.

“That would be great,” she grabbed his phone with a smile and then looked up at Aster biting her lip, her expression looking for his approval.

“Don’t look at me, I’m not his keeper! Plus, you guys seemed to have gotten close enough,” Aster said with a shrug and a caring smile. The young Alpha definitely didn’t want to give himself any unnecessary powers over a relationship that wasn’t his business.

“I know, but he is your best friend and I don’t want to step on anyone’s toes,” she said while putting her phone number in. “You can text me any time, especially if you want to hang out. I know there’s probably few Omegas you get to interact with up here so just holler if you ever need someone to vent to.”

“For sure,” Jack smiled with a glint of hope in his eyes, as he took his phone back and stuck it in the front pocket of his hoodie.

“I know this is weird, but can I hug you?” The beautiful dark-haired Omega stammered. Jack hadn’t ever been asked before and nodded with flushed cheeks as he held his arms out. She quickly wrapped her arms around him in an innocent bonding gesture, releasing a very soothing lavender scent. Jack liked the warmth she brought without it meaning anything and definitely wanted to see her again. “Well,” She stepped back and looked at both Jack and Aster, “I gotta go, but I’ll see you guys around?”

“Of course,” Aster said pulling her in for a quick hug. They’d known each other distantly for quite some time through his cousin and he’d always loved Victoria platonically, even though there was two-year difference with her being nineteen. She was a senior attending a different private school with his cousin, when Aster was a sophomore, but Hadrian wanted her and made it his high school pursuit. After Aster let go, she looked over at Tooth and Sandy, who’d been having a small conversation to the side and smiled.

“Also, you guys are both awesome!” She chuckled, “I can tell that Jack is in good hands.” They both smiled.

“It was nice to meet you.” They both let her know as she walked back towards the house where the party was still going.

 

After she was gone, Tooth walked up to Jack and started inspecting him, like a mother or a big sister might. Jack didn’t really think about it, having known Tooth’s personality for so long.

“Are you okay?” She looked at him concerned, and with a lot of control, monitored her own Alpha’s tone with him, “did he hurt you?” Jack pressed his lips together into a line as he looked up at her penitently through his dark lashes. The pain from the invasive fingers sobering as it was still too fresh in the rawness of his opening.

“I’m fine now…” Jack said with a hitch in his voice, “I’m f-feeling better, but I’m sorry for missing your… calls…” The Omegas eyebrows knitted as his lovely blue eyes began to glisten. She could feel the sincerity in his tone and didn’t want to make him cry more than he already did that night.

“Oh Jack,” her tone soothing, releasing a comforting scent, “it’s not your fault. Sandy and I just wanted to make sure that you were okay.” She also hugged him and when she pulled back, Jack could see a soft expression on the golden-haired Alpha standing a few feet behind her. “We knew you were drunk and around strange people, so… we just didn’t want anything… bad to happen.”

Jack nodded reticently, and couldn’t help but feel guilty for being the reason the night was coming to such a shitty end and especially making them worry. He knew that his friends really cared about him, but if felt like everything around him was doomed for misery. If he had just stayed by Tooth or Sandy, the whole situation could have been avoided. He’d never dealt with an Alpha like Hadrian. He’d read articles, and there were occasional taunts at school, but he hated admitting that he may need Alpha escorts with Jerks like Aster’s cousin in the world.

“We’re just glad that we found you, before – well, before anything more happened.” Sandy said from behind Tooth, with Aster and Tooth agreeing.

“Are you tired?” Tooth crooned, wanting to take care of her stressed familial Omega, while pushing one of her chocolate locks behind her ear. “If you’re hungry, we were gonna stop by somewhere on the way back.

“I really appreciate that… but I was kind of wondering…” Jack looked up Aster, his chiseled friend meeting his gaze, “if it was okay if I went with you?” Aster was a little thrown off, but he did actually want to talk to Jack; the thoughts surrounding their relationship had also been weighing on his mind over the last few weeks and he had a few things he’d been wanting to get off of his chest.

Tooth raised her eyebrows inquisitively. She had had a small inclination of the tension between Jack and Aster in the weeks prior being a part of their trio, with Aster always confiding in her in that half-assed emotionally gestured way he always did.

“Yeah, I can take him home.” Aster confirmed to their small group and then looked at Tooth, “-are you guys okay to drive?” 

“Yeah, Sandy only had a beer or two a few hours ago and has been drinking water since, we’ll be fine.” Tooth looked back at Sandy who gave them two thumbs up. “Well then, I guess we’ll see you guys at school on Monday, and let me know when you’re safe at home, okay?” She said giving Jack’s hand a quick squeeze before beginning to walk back. Jack nodded with a smile as they waved goodbye and went back to her jeep. He really did appreciate them, and although it was nerve-racking, he was glad to finally be able to be alone with Aster again to sort somethings out. 


	8. Wildflowers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aster and Jack are finally alone after everything and the communication is so-so, but the feelings are undeniable and so things move a little forward.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I may edit things, but I wanted to get this little blip out. 
> 
> I hope you like it!
> 
> ~ Comments are appreciated, but please be nice. :)

Jack hadn’t been in Aster’s car for a few weeks and already missed the scent and his friend’s belongings that it clung to. He looked around the beige leather interior, being wrapped in the warmth of the familiar cinnamon, Jack felt a calm wash over him. He looked at Aster’s profile, the young handsome Alpha’s focus on the road as they drove down the mountainside, his green eyes intense. He didn’t appear to be upset, but there was something visibly bothering him, and Jack was hesitant to find out, knowing that it more than likely had to with something between them.

“How are you doing?” Aster asked looking over at the Omega curled up in the front seat of his car, feeling Jack’s weary gaze already somewhat looking in his direction and a hint of distress clinging to him. He did a quick scan and could see that Jack did appear to be thinking heavily about something and just wanted to be on the same page.

“I’m good...” Jack sighed, shuffling his legs and then looking out the window. “It’s just been a minute…” He leaned his elbow on the door and pushed his hair back, trying to think of what to say. He felt like he was sober, and then thinking about how Aster had been giving him the cold-shoulder for the past two weeks, then showing up out of nowhere like a 'white-knight' was making him upset; he missed him so much and just wanted to know ‘why’ he was ignored in the first place? “B-but… can I ask?” Aster could hear the subtle change in Jack’s tone and also sensed the irritation with a minty bite to his scent.

“Sure?” Aster complied glancing over at him, but still maintaining his attention on the road – a good distraction so that Jack couldn’t read his own weak emotions.

“Why have you been ignoring me?” Jack’s attitude was unforgiving in its bluntness, still continuing to look out the window at the passing pine trees, trying to stave himself from the confrontation. Aster sighed – gripping the steering wheel tight, not sure of how to say that he saw Pitch fucking him that night; Just the thought of it made Aster blue in the face.

“I’m not gonna lie – I’m not really sure how to say it…” Aster responded uncomfortably. He knew that it wasn’t Jack’s fault his guardian was taking advantage of him, but he also desperately wanted to know how Jack felt about it.

“I know I was the one who was distant at f-first, but…” Jack said with a hitch in his voice as he glanced over at his best friend. He drew his breath slowly trying to hold back the frog in his throat. He’d already cried so much earlier and could feel the sting at the corners of his eyes again.

-it was awful, Jack wondered why the hell he was so weak?   

“-I’m sure it’s not you.” Aster interjected as he looked over with his brows knitted, biting his lip. He just couldn’t bring himself to say it. He didn’t want to, because if he said it, then it really happened, and the last thing he wanted to do was push his friend so far from him by admitting that another Alpha had lay claim first and that it couldn’t be fixed – especially if Jack wanted to be with the other Alpha.

“Then what is it?” Jack sounded hurt.

 

The Omega really didn’t know what to think. Over the years they’d had various fights much bigger than the distance Jack put between them that day in front of the lockers, but he couldn’t explain to Aster that he’d not only fucked another Alpha – but that he sought him out (even if it was because of his heat); And to make the knot in his stomach worse, he didn’t know how to prevent it from happening again, so wouldn’t be able to make any promises.

The feeling like he owed Pitch something for everything he’d done for him wasn’t something that he could just get over, especially knowing that the older Alpha’s affection were growing stronger and Pitch even wanted to bond him.

 

Aster hesitated for a moment trying to find the right words. He didn’t want to mess anything up and didn’t want to make matters worse. He was already on the edge of losing himself to his _own_ Alpha’s possessive nature but miraculously found the will-power to contain himself knowing that it wasn’t the best recourse for the situation.

_In a fantastical situation, he’d pull over and claim Jack there on the highway without any apprehension as to what would follow, and to his own dismay for having any dark thoughts like that – he would take Jack as a mate – even if Jack didn’t want it, because he would eventually learn to love it. Then fast-forward, Jack would bare ‘his’ mark and possibly his pups and they would be happy._

Aster was glimpsing a different side of himself that he couldn’t believe was realistically acceptable Alpha behavior in society, because bystanders would just chock it off to “Alphas will be Alphas”. He didn’t really like himself that way but was beginning to understand all those articles he’d read involving forced bonding because he also didn’t want to share his friend with anyone else.

 _His_ Omega.

 

“-You know I love you… right?” Jack’s voice trembled. Aster was pulled from the depths of his bitter mind momentarily at the confession. He looked over at his friend staying quiet, seeing as Jack didn’t seem quite finished with what he was saying. “It might be a weird question… b-but how do you f-feel about an older person dating someone a lot younger?” The way Jack stammered was almost like an insecurity – but it was happening again. Aster’s demeanor became caustic not comprehending how Jack could say the say that he loved him and also bring up that _other_ bastard Alpha in the same breath. He didn’t know exactly what Jack was trying to do – let him down easy so he could run off with that asshole?!

The young Alpha scoffed and couldn’t control being on the defense. He knew Jack didn’t know what he’d seen, but how ignorant was his friend if he didn’t already know that the world had come to the conclusion that the ‘great-Mr. Pitchiner’ was going to keep the Overland INC. empire’s pride and honor for himself. Maybe Aster thought too highly of himself but watching helplessly from the side again while his friend’s life was going to go on without him involved, he just couldn’t surrender to Pitch.

“I don’t agree with it at all – I think it’s stupid on both parties ends for condoning the older person with a lot more experience in life an advantage over a more innocent party.” Aster gripped the steering wheel even tighter, feeling the vein in his forehead pulse. “It’s disgusting that so many Alphas ‘today’ still get away with it in society.” Aster’s tone was almost churlish, his eyes still on the road with tension visible in his shoulders.

Jack nodded docilely surprised by his friend’s hostility and not sure how to respond. Aster clearly wouldn’t approve of Pitch and himself having sex. It took some time for the Omega to get to a point where he wanted to tell Aster about the older Alpha, but the scent of an indignant Alpha was suffocating – he didn’t mean to make his best friend more upset and now, he couldn’t even tell him about Pitch.

“I’m sorry,” Jack whimpered, not understanding exactly why his best friend’s scent turned so cold towards him when it was just a question. The Omega withdrew feeling the overwhelming presence of discontent and gave in to his instinct to soothe his dominant. “P-please don’t be mad…” The spectral omega was beginning to curl up to deal with the stress. He’d already dealt with Aster’s cousin and both Alphas had their own special way of being intimidating.

“Don’t do that.” Aster rubbed his forehead agitated – he didn’t really have enough insight to deal with the growing scent of Omegan distress and fear again. Jack didn’t exactly know what he was doing wrong and put the sleeve of his hoodie up to his face as he pressed his lips into a timid line. “S-stop shrinking away from me…” The Omega was dumbfounded at how insensitive his friend was being after letting his pheromone pollute with rage and didn’t know how the Alpha expected him to respond.

“What do you want me to do?!” Jack said knitting his brows hurt, finding the courage within himself to call his friend out on his obtuse attitude. “I don’t understand why you’re being so mean or… what I d-did?”

“Its nothing.”

“Are you sure?” Jack could always tell when Aster was hiding something. The Alpha licked his lips. Then in a very discoordinated fashion, he put some music on through the Bluetooth on his car radio through his phone. He also shoved his hoodie sleeves up his forearm, exposing the taut skin where the veins were visible from all the physical activity he did.

“I’ll be fine. Let’s just talk about something else.” Jack _really_ wanted to let Aster know about the decision his current Alpha made in wanting to keep Jack as his mate but didn’t want to aggravate the current situation further. Jack couldn’t think of anything that would have confirmed his relationship with Pitch to Aster and so didn’t really know what was provoking him so much.

“O-okay…” the Omega gave up, both feeling very unsatisfied with the current level of communication (or lack thereof). There was a moment of silence, but it helped to ease the tension a little.

“I also love you… very much.” Aster said with a sigh, trying to calm himself down. He’d just escalated internally to a level he was not comfortable with. Too much had gone on that night with his asshole cousin and then the real threat – Pitch – being brought to the forefront of his mind. He rubbed his temples, before glancing over and seeing Jack look so painfully small. Jack was no match for the over aggressive Alphas in the world, he was just too naïve for the competing dirt-lords of the actual world.

Jack nodded complacent, feeling himself calm down with the kind cinnamon scent Aster surrounded him in. He could tell his friend was either feeling better or working really hard to control his temper. He slowly slid his lithe fingers across the top of Aster’s rigid hand on the gear and interlaced his fingers, feeling the tension release.

“I know you love me…” Jack heaved a sigh, relaxing back in to his seat, gazing at the thick mountainside forest. Aster was loving, considerate, protective – Jack could feel how much his friend cared just by being in the same space; even when he was being jealous. “I’ve just missed you… so much…”

 

There was a short pause between them, a thick silence loomed as they both were feeling a different kind of tension culminating, but neither of them daring to be the first to acknowledge it.

Then Aster wrinkled his nose, catching the scent of arousal radiating off his friend. He didn’t want to be pig-headed on top of everything else that’d happened, especially after such a traumatic event with Hadrian; he knew it would seem like insult to injury being a knot-head on top of the rude fit he’d thrown just moments before if he were to make a move.

Temptation was tricky though – from the corner of his eye, he watched Jack shift his slender thighs in the seat to the chorus of ‘Do I Wanna Know?’ by the Arctic Monkeys, the lyric of ‘crawling back to you’ repeating itself and feeling too real. The sweet vanilla mixing with his own cinnamon was intoxicating – Jack could be the most deceitful and alluring monster (although that obviously, wasn’t Jack’s nature) and Aster knew he’d still want him. Then in the process of checking his best friend out, he made direct eye contact with an embarrassed and flushed Omega staring doe-eyed at him.

“S-sorry-“ Aster coughed, guiltily returning his gaze back to the dark winding mountain road, completely mortified that he’d been caught. “That w-was awful of me.”

Suddenly Jack noticed he wasn’t as sober as he thought – his face was warm again and he loved every bit of Aster’s spicy cinnamon permeating the air, almost able to taste it on his lips.

The Omega’s throat seemed dry as Jack swallowed while his eyes trailed over to Aster’s grey sweats and the half hard-on the young Alpha was trying to ignore. He’d gone through a heat with an Alpha and was now totally aware of how _good_ it could feel when the chemistry was right.

Jack didn’t want to seem like a slut – after just getting out of a compromising situation with Aster’s cousin, so he quickly went back to leaning on the door with his hoodie sleeve over his hand, pressed against his mouth; and resented his body as he started getting wet at the thought of giving his best friend road-head.

“A-Aster?” Jack’s voice sounded like a whimper. The Alpha’s pupils were dilated after being stuck in a warm car with the smell of fresh vanilla slick so close. He heard the Omega say his name, and he wanted him.

“Jack – I don’t want to do,” the teen inhaled shakily, “-anything you’ll regret… do you understand?” There was a visible bead of sweat above the Alpha’s thick brow and he also swallowed to try and fix how dry his throat felt in that moment.

“I-I want to go back to your place…” Jack was very aroused and even if they didn’t have sex, he wanted to be held. He wanted to feel worthy of more than his appearance or what his body was capable of doing; and he didn’t want to go home. He knew that if Pitch found out where he went and what he’d been doing, he was sure to make his guardian upset. With that being said, Jack knew that if showed up smelling like several different Alphas, it wasn’t going to go over well with the older Alpha at all.

“Ar-are you sure?” Aster tried to gather himself. He knew Jack was in a vulnerable situation, but just didn’t have it in himself to want to take advantage _for_ _real_. He wanted to his friend to be absolutely sure before he did anything further with him. They were fighting just minutes before and so the atmosphere was already angsty to start with – but makeup sex didn’t’ sound so bad.

“Mm-hmm…” Jack nodded as he sat up straight in his seat and then leaned over and put his face on Aster’s hoodie, taking in all the aromas of the best Alpha he knew and scenting him back intimately.

“Fine.” Aster came to a consensus rather quickly being only a few minutes from his house at that point and was losing all reservations slowly with his snowflake so close.

Then within moments, all of Jack’s insecurities bubbled up without warning, not wanting to put Aster out over his greedy Omega needs.

 

“Unless… I’m too dirty now?” Jack sighed and pouted into his shoulder, not looking up.

“What?” Aster was taken aback. Jack stayed silent. “What did you say?” He looked down at the messy white hair pressed against his shoulder, not able to see Jack’s face.

“You’re so good at everything and I-” Jack’s voice was almost a mumble, but still audible through his pout, “-know that you’re going to make a wonderful impact on the world someday. Your life is just shrouded in white.” Aster wanted to interrupt but let him finish instead. “I’m just not worthy of y-your kindness…”

“Wh-why would you say that?” Aster demanded. Jack already tried once to tell Aster about Pitch and didn’t want to risk pissing the young Alpha off again, so stayed silent through the questioning. “Huh? Why would you ever think that you aren’t good enough – especially for me?”

It was happening again, tears escaped Jack’s eyes as he held his tongue and didn’t say anything. He was a filthy Omega. He’d fucked his guardian because he couldn’t keep his legs closed and then he even had the audacity to entice Aster’s cousin – and now he knew it was probably because he was a big slut, and everyone could tell he’d been tainted. How was any good Alpha every going to truly love him?

“Jack? Why would you think that?” Aster took his hand off the gear and put it on Jack’s leg in a consoling way. “Why? Is it because of that bastard Hadrian?” Jack’s head was still leaned against Aster’s shoulder as he looked down at Aster’s hand on his thigh. He then got the urge to put his hand on Aster’s, so he did it to help himself feel closer to Aster as he spoke. “Jack – look at me.” Aster took the time to make direct eye contact with Jack as the Omega obediently did as he said. “Do you really think that?” There was a hurt in Aster’s voice as he went silent after Jack didn’t respond.

They pulled into the five-car garage at Aster’s parents – the door slowly lowering behind them. They just sat in the parked car not saying anything for several minutes as Jack lay on his shoulder.

“You know that’s bullshit right?” Aster nudged his friend with his shoulder and Jack sat up with his chin down. “Please look at me?” Jack, again, did as was requested, although reluctantly and Aster’s kind green eyes met his. “You could literally be the biggest whore in the whole goddamn world and I would still want you. Your worth has nothing to do with another Alpha, because no one could ever replace you – Jack you’re priceless.” Tears slid down the beautiful Omega’s pale freckled cheeks, a slight rouge to them from the night. A short silence before Aster asked, “Can I kiss you?”

Jack slowly raised his gaze until he met his friend’s again. He nodded and then let the young Alpha press his lips against his in a very intimate and drawn out caress. Aster then took Jack by the back of his neck as the kiss grew more passionate and they started making out. Aster was surprised at the small insight his childhood friend was allowing him to see at how Jack really felt about himself. He always seemed so sure even when silent and so didn’t ever get to see that raw unmasked side of his friend’s lack of confidence.

“I love you.” Aster said very breathy, their foreheads pressed together. He wanted Jack to know his worth.

 

*

  
  
They took it inside. The large estate was empty as per the norm; the Bunnymunds were always traveling for business related reasons. They were also somehow tied to Overland Inc., but Jack never really thought to ask about it.

Back in Aster’s room, the Alpha lay his Omega back on the large four-post bed still locking lips as they stripped one another’s clothes off. Old-school sex wasn’t an option after what had happened with Jack, his opening still sore from both Mr. Pitchiner work and Hadrian’s fingers; but fooling around wasn’t out of the question, so they started with that.

Jack took Aster by surprise as he took the lead and kissed down his broad tan muscular chest, until he reached his cock. Jack had only given head once or twice but knew how much Pitch liked it and so went for it. Aster didn’t know how to respond, other than laying back and enjoying the view of Jack naked between his legs while sucking him off. It bothered him that Jack seemed to have ‘more experience’ then the last time they were together but didn’t want to ruin the mood.

“Praise the Gods you’re beautiful!” Aster ran his fingers through the silky white mess of hair. Jack smiled as he bobbed up and down on his dick, arousing the Alpha with the lewdness of the wet sounds his perfect mouth made. Aster could feel his knot growing and just before he came he pushed Jack away, not quite letting it expand fully, but still shooting cum all over his friend’s beautiful face. Jack licked his lips as he struggled to open his eyes with all the seed in his eyelashes. “You – are – so hot…” Aster said in huffs. Jack smiled slightly, still not sure how to get the cum out of his eyes. “Oh – hold on!”

Aster quickly got up and then came back with a wet towel and helped clean his face off. “Sorry, I didn’t think that it would get all over like it did.”

“I-it’s okay.” Jack said assuring before he leaned forward and kissed the ashy-haired Alpha.

“Now it’s your turn-“ Aster said gently pushing Jack onto his back, before he started off by loving each individual feature.  He kissed his forehead, then his nose, both cheeks and then his lips. Jack was used to being kissed more than anything at this point and really liked doing it with Aster. The cinnamon was overwhelming, and it made Jack wet feeling so wanted. It was obvious when the Alpha noticed – his pupils dilating again at the smell of more slick. Then the big lug kissed down the soft Omega’s jaw, light butterfly kisses on his neck. It didn’t bother Jack so much, knowing Aster was a more controlled person overall and wouldn’t do anything he didn’t like.

 The pliant male moaned as Aster sucked on his already abused nipples. It was a pleasurable pain, and despite it somewhat hurting – Jack liked the thought of Aster’s touch washing away everything Hadrian had done hours before. Aster instinctively caressed down his waist and hips, but when he groped Jack’s butt, the Omega flinched not wanting to be touched there. Aster could scent the disapproval and didn’t bother pushing that card. They made out and fondled one another for the night, Jack pleasantly falling asleep wrapped around his childhood friend.

 

-He just loved the stupid Alpha so much.  

 

**

 


	9. Ephemeral Lights.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mr. Pitchiner is done entertaining the possibility of another taking what's his and things get pretty heavy when he finds out Jack's been with Aster for the night instead of Tooth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again for the read! <3
> 
> Comments are very much appreciated, but please be nice. :)

The following morning Jack awoke to being the little spoon underneath a fluffy navy-blue duvet. Aster had his arm around his waist, with his face buried in Jack’s neck next to his scent gland. It was soothing as the room was scented delightfully with the aroma of a calm vanilla-cinnamon. Jack surprisingly didn’t have a headache, but he was exhausted and liked being able to just lay back with his best friend.

They snoozed for a good hour or two before Jack felt a panic realizing that his phone had been buzzing for some time and hoped that it was just an alarm. He shifted gently out of Aster’s embrace, careful not to disturb him and found his phone in the pocket of his jeans that were on the floor. He was in one of Aster’s t-shirts that of course became somewhat of a dress on his smaller frame and that was about it, but he didn’t remember how he got it on.

Pitch didn’t usually contact him when he was out with friends, but low and behold, there were several texts asking if he was ‘okay’ and at least four missed calls, the last one missed just a few minutes prior. Jack quickly hit the callback button not sure what was going on and what had made Pitch so concerned? He quickly went into Aster’s ensuite connected to his room and sat on the sink counter listening to it ring, his stomach clenched not sure what was going on.

 

“H-hello?” Jack said in a hushed tone. He glimpsed himself in the mirror and was horrified at how tired he truly looked. Bags under his eyes, lips chapped and the classy bed-head.

“Jack? What’re you doing?” Pitch’s voice sounded firm.

“I just woke up, why?” He still didn’t understand why Pitch seemed so perturbed.

“You’re not with Toothiana?” Then it hit Jack that Tooth wouldn’t have known about the whole Pitch wanting to bond with him thing and so wouldn’t have seen an issue in telling Pitch where he was; being they’d all been friends since elementary.

“N-no…” Jack stammered, he was scared. “I’m w-with-“ He stopped, not wanting to finish his sentence.

“What?” If anything, Pitch sounded irritated. Jack had only been the receiver of that type of treatment once before.

It was a few months after he started living with Pitch and his depression over losing his parents had made his appetite nonexistent and so he had lost a significant amount of weight on his already slim physique. Pitch made it clear that he understood the feeling of loss but wouldn’t hesitate to send him somewhere that would help him if he didn’t help himself; By that, he meant a psych ward. Jack didn’t think he meant it as a punishment, but the newly orphaned teen was scared to go anywhere that he wasn’t already familiar with and so learned to keep himself in check. At least being with Pitch, he wasn’t going to lose his friends on top of everything else.

“I’m… with A-Aster…” Jack rubbed his arm nervously as there was a brief silence on the other end of the line.

“I’m coming to get you.”

“No-“

“What?”

“Y-you don’t need to… Aster can take me home…” Jack couldn’t believe the way his own voice sounded, he knew it sounded like he was on the verge of tears – because he was. There just weren’t any positive feelings in knowing that he was in trouble somehow.

“I’ll be there in fifteen.” There was click and then Pitch was gone. The calm feeling was also gone, even though he didn’t want to alarm Aster – knowing his temper – he just sat there for a few minutes trying to breathe to make sure that his scent didn’t give him away. He decided that Aster didn’t need to get involved and would try to seem as normal as possible.

 

After leaving the bathroom, Aster was sitting in bed against his headboard looking at his own phone; Handsome as usual, with his sculpted sports bod and another case of messy bedhead. He eyed Jack with a smile as the half-naked Omega strode across the room to gather and put on his clothes.

“What’s the rush?” He sat up watching Jack slip back into his pants, band T and then finished putting his hoodie on.

“Uh-Pitch is on his way… you know how close I live…” Aster’s brows knitted in slight confusion at the statement.

“H-how – oh Tooth…” Aster rubbed his chin, he was already a little stubbly.

“Y-yeah… T-thanks for letting me stay over last night.” The pale beauty looked radiant standing in front of one of the two large windows in Aster’s room, the morning sunlight softened by the white floor-to-ceiling drapes illuminating his ethereal features. “I really missed you.”

Aster held his arms out and Jack walked over and leaned into another embrace. He didn’t know when the next time for them to be alone together would be and so without any reservations, kissed Aster as passionately as he could. Once they stopped, Aster whispered into Jack’s ear very softly.

“You are wanted and loved – believe me.” Aster kissed behind his ear and Jack melted in to his arms not wanting to ever leave.  They stayed scenting one another for a moment before Jack’s phone started buzzing again and he felt his stomach drop.

“I love you…” Jack squeezed Aster tight and Aster reciprocated kissing him all over his face, before Jack forced himself to leave the all-consuming warmth that _his_ stupid Alpha had in an overabundance.

“Don’t be a stranger at school.” Aster said as Jack answered his phone and left the room in a hurry.

 

*

 

Aster felt an overwhelming amount of emptiness after his friend left, the bed still smelling like him. He stood up quickly as his room overlooked the long drive way from the second floor and watched as Pitch opened the passenger door for Jack, before getting back in on the driver’s side and driving off in his stupid custom black 718 Cayman GTS Porsche.

He didn’t care about Pitch’s position and power. Aster loathed Pitch’s existence and couldn’t wait till he was able to take over his father’s company so that he could go after that douchebag. He just hoped that Pitch could keep from bonding Jack before then.

He crawled back into his bed and wrapped himself up in the lovely scent of _his_ mate, basking in all the hate he had for Kozmotis Pitchiner and how much he wanted to ruin the man who kept taking advantage of his best friend.

 

*

 

The drive home was silent. Jack tried not looking directly at the stern man, already noting that Pitch’s jaw was clearly set, and there was a distinct spiciness to his scent. He imagined that if it were olden war times, Pitch would have made a cruel and yet beautiful general or king; his face being so charmingly fierce and all. He was clearly not dressed for any appointments, showing up in simple pair of black slacks and a more casual button up that wasn’t tucked in. His sandalwood scent was sharp and so it was easy to tell that he was in a bad mood.

The trip back was a blur, but as they pulled into their own drive way and into the garage, Jack couldn’t believe how bad he felt. He didn’t dare move, waiting for Pitch to do or say something first.

 

The older man sighed and looked at the hesitant pup in his passenger seat and was also not happy. He was enraged at the thought of what his Omega and that other little shit Alpha did the previous night. _His_ beautiful Omega and mother-to-be (at least once Jack’s next heat came around). He had to admit to himself that the connection Jack felt to the Bunnymund’s son was a detriment to his future family and hoped to override that by creating their own connection through pups of their own. This whole teenage romance thing could be just a fleeting situation that was forgotten in a few years’ time.

 

“You smell terrible.” Pitch said wrinkling his sharp nose at the annoying scent of another Alpha being so potent. Jack stayed quiet while looking down at his lap, not sure how to respond. “I also feel disrespected, because I trusted you and then you went to another Alpha’s home behind my back.”

“H-he’s my friend…” Jack countered in his own defense. It was the only thing that came to mind at how Pitch was talking about Aster – like competition.

“A friend?” Pitch said coolly, the controlled tone making Jack feel uneasy. “Sure…” Pitch leaned over and pulled the neck part of Jack’s hoodie down, revealing at least two hickies from the night before; Whether it was from Aster or Hadrian, Jack didn’t know. “I’m aware of yours and that other Alpha’s relationship and refuse to condone it.”

 

The scent of Pitch’s infuriated Alpha was terrifying, and realizing that he was at his mercy, Jack didn’t know how to act.

“Let’s go.” Pitch ordered and they both got out of the car and entered the house with Jack intentionally several feet behind. The Alpha didn’t seem to like that as he took the reluctant Omega by the wrist and lead him through the downstairs, and when Jack wasn’t walking fast enough for him at the foot of one of the staircases leading to the second floor – Jack attempted to stop him, but with little effort, the large Alpha threw the smaller frame over his shoulder and continued on to the next floor and into the ensuite connected to his room.

 

 

“N-no… please stop!...” Jack cried as he stood helplessly in the middle of the bathroom covering his face while aggressively stripped, “please…” Pitch scanned the once beautifully almost translucent skin, incensed by the number of bruises and kiss marks that riddled every inch. He was beside himself, understanding that he wasn’t the only Alpha that had touched Jack intimately.

The Alpha’s ensuite was large, just like the other four in the house, but of course, he’d been in charge of the design. The floors were gray and black marble, a beautiful infinity bathtub that took up an entire corner, raised on a marble pedestal with three steps leading to it and a modern floor to ceiling frosted window that illuminated the tub when there was any amount of light outside. He had a large double vanity, a closed off area for the lavatory and a full-sized cascading shower that had its own concave space to the back, enclosed with double glass doors and two other showerheads, because why the hell not? The entire room’s mood was set with dimmed recess lighting that speckled the ceiling.

Before there were any more protests, the Omega was forced into the large marble and glass shower to rid his little lover of all the foreign scents of the night. The water was at least warm, but it felt degrading to be treated like a toddler at seventeen – when the last time Jack had been _helped_ in the shower was when he was six, coincidently after Aster had pushed him into a mud puddle on a rainy day. “I’m s-sorry…” Jack plead, just wanting to not feel so helpless.

“I’ll stop when you don’t reek of another Alpha’s stench.” Pitch stated resolute as he took the detachable shower head and hosed Jack down who had crossed his arms over his face and began sobbing into them. Subsequently, Pitch took a wash rag and lathered soap into it while Jack stood there trembling and completely vulnerable. In that moment, the Alpha didn’t give a shit about his clothes getting wet only having removed his loafers prior and sat on the built-in seat that was mostly out of the way from the downpour. Jack was then physically directed to standing right in front of him, he was eye-level with the pup’s supple Omega chest, Sophie’s necklace so lovely in view, and watched it heave as Jack continued sobbing into his arms.

Normally, he might have felt more towards his tears and sad scent filling the large bathroom, but Jack brought it on himself. He wanted to spoil the Omega if he’d let him, but it didn’t seem there was much opportunity. He started scrubbing down everywhere on the pup’s body with the neutral smelling soap. He only wanted to rid his mate of the other offensive scents not Jack’s natural pheromones.

“I-I can do it…” Jack whined feeling like the Alpha was going to take the top layer of his skin off and hated the humiliation of what his guardian was doing. It didn’t seem to reach the determined Alpha’s ears when the scrubbing didn’t stop. Jack hissed at the pain when Pitch roughly scrubbed his backside that was still very tender. The pup mewled attempting to move away before Pitch grabbed him by his waist and made him bend over his broad shoulder, his behind at a more easily accessible angle being right beside the Alpha’s head. “Please s-stop! I’m sorry…” the spectral teen was trying to catch his breath while he defiantly pushed against the shower wall in another vein attempt to stop the Alpha from holding on to him in such an embarrassing position.

It didn’t faze the man as he continued to scrub down his back, backside, then legs, but it became more difficult when Jack really tried to squirm out of Pitch’s grasp. The man wasn’t having it and so manhandled Jack down over his knees.

The spectral pup froze, mortified at the sudden realization of what was about to happen being bent over the older Alpha’s lap. No. Not even his parents had disciplined him that way.

“W-what’re you-?” There were several strikes consecutively that came down like a whip and it stung with Jack’s behind being wet. Jack was being spanked. The pup remembered reading somewhere online that it was an archaic disciplinary method that some Alphas still used today for their disobedient counterparts; but he never thought Pitch would resort to that type system.

“If you tell me why you’re being spanked, I’ll stop.” Pitch lifted his hand once more, and then just as fierce as the last, left another searing pink hand print on Jack’s soft behind. Jack was trying to stop himself from choking on his sobs long enough to just form words. The time Jack was taking to answer didn’t seem quick enough for the Alpha and he struck him a few more time, making the boy squirm in pain on his lap.

“B-because I-I wouldn’t stay still…” Jack wept at being so humiliated. He looked back over his shoulder at his guardian. The man was still frightening even in his soaked slacks and button up. His amber eyes peering coldly at the boy beneath his dark knitted brows as his curly hair came undone from any style he’d attempted before picking Jack up that morning, the Alpha’s carved jaw still set. Jack gave in and defeatedly kept crying. In the brief moment of nothing happening, his sniffling and the shower were the only distinct sounds. He just didn’t want the Alpha to hit him again.

Pitch sighed at the suddenly knew disposition of obedience he found the boy to be in, before gently helping him off his lap and then pulling him in by his slender waist again so that he was straddling the Alpha. The Omega was embarrassed by how red he was and so buried his face in the Alpha’s neck not able to stop himself from crying from the shame.

He did feel responsible for making his guardian upset. It obviously wasn’t something he could go back and change. He hadn’t been where he was supposed to and also wasn’t being entirely truthful about everything that’d happened that night. Of course, he wasn’t going to bring the rest up on his own, because that was a death wish, but he couldn’t help his guilty conscious.

“You are never to go over to his house again or see him outside of school.” Mr. Pitchiner decreed, feeling the young Omega’s body tremble in his arms. There was a brief pause, then Jack sat back slightly and looked at the mature Alpha in disbelief. He knew why, but that was his childhood friend and had to do a double take, not comprehending what Pitch had just said to him. “Do you understand?” Jack looked down at the man’s exposed clavicle where his button-up had come undone, the skin was taut from the tense situation and he could see a very prominent vain that trailed all the way up to his rigid jaw.

Pitch licked some of the water off his thick lips as he watched the boy continue to unhappily sniffle. The pup’s pink lips were trembling in a pout and not saying anything. He wondered if the boy ever thought about how crazy he could make him by just ‘being’ oblivious. The older Alpha leaned down into the Omega’s neck and assertively scent marked him. Jack’s next heat was less than two months away, and with the lighter to placebo birth control, he would have his mate yet.

It would be better after Jack was bonded as well, because then the only Alpha he’d have chemistry with would be Pitch. After that, it would also be illegal for the Bunnymund’s son to engage Jack in anything more than a friendly conversation without Pitch’s consent.

 

Jack knew physically trying to fight his guardian was pointless. He let the powerful Alpha cloak him in a scent that was beginning to make him feel ill. It wasn’t a bad pheromone, but it felt like he was being smothered and utterly dominated by it.

“Do you understand?” Pitch was not going to let an ambiguous silence be the answer, he wanted to hear that Jack understood what the boundary was. The boy still didn’t say anything as he turned his head away and looked towards the door, not wanting to confirm anything that resolute. Did Jack live on a fence with the man? Most of the time - ‘yes’, because the Alpha usually said his piece and then Jack being a relatively monotonous person, could just move within those guidelines without any loss. Things were different now, he wanted Jack to give up one of his best friends in the whole world – a person that had been everything to him since his parents passed.

“Please don’t m-make me lose A-Aster too?” Jack’s voice was like a hurt animal as he looked directly at the Alpha’s face with a bleary gaze, but not making eye contact. He couldn’t stop his hands from shaking as he began to nervously play with the buttons on Pitch’s button up. There were so many feelings going through his mind, but the one that rang true, he was scared. Pitch had the ability and power to make Jack do whatever he wanted, when he wanted it and however which way he preferred. “Please… please?” Jack was panicking, sobs catching on each breath he took.

 

Pitch was thoroughly provoked by how affected the boy was over that other Alpha. He wanted to give his little ward the world and yet it was becoming clearer that there were some obstacles. He didn’t want to seem cruel but allowing that wolf casual access to his little lamb was exactly like it sounded – a terrible idea.

He took the boy by his jaw and stole an elongated kiss. The ethereal pup kept his eyes closed with tears continuing to stream down his cheeks, his slender hands still clinging to Pitch’s shirt. There was no warning before Pitch’s hand slid down his back and felt for the youth’s raw opening once more; Jack strained against him in alarm at the pain. He held the smaller body in place as his middle finger pushed into the boy and he felt for any estranged seed. At that point, Pitch expected Jack to lie about having been with anyone but was contented when he looked at the bodily fluids and only found slick tinged by a little bit of blood.

“I’m sorry…” Jack plead as he watched the Alpha examine him and curled into his aggressor’s chest, the water was still warm as it half drizzled on them. “… p-please…” Jack stammered as he nuzzled into Pitch’s neck coating him in his own vanilla and mint pheromone, trying to diffuse the great Alpha’s temper and ease the agitation he had with his young lover. “D-don’t make me… lose Aster too…”

Pitch liked the feeling of Jack’s caress. Maybe it was an Alpha/Omega thing? It felt good having Jack curled into him in submission, smelling like a candle and behaving. He didn’t take back what he said, but Jack seemed to have calmed down a bit and after Pitch let his own scent soften. It was easier done after he could no longer smell anyone else on him. He made the pup rinse off, before heading to the bedroom where Pitch continued.

 

Jack cried some more as he was lay back onto Pitch’s large bed and the Alpha crawled over him on all fours. The Alpha had stripped down to nothing and left every drenched item of clothing on the hardwood by the bathroom. Jack quickly curled up onto his side with his hands between his closed legs, shielding his entrance praying to the gods that Pitch wasn’t going to have sex with him. His opening was still so sore and didn’t think he could handle it, especially with the girth of Pitch’s knot.

“Don't worry, I’m not going to knot you.” Pitch leaned down and kissed behind the boy’s ear; taking his time as he made his way down from his neck, to his shoulder, down his arm, his waist, then hip – Pitch was very thoroughly scent marking his mate. He wanted it to be unmistakable to everyone that Jack belonged to him. He caressed every last surface on Jack’s body, making sure there wasn’t one place his hands hadn’t been.

 

Jack had never seen an Alpha act that way. Prideful Alpha’s were in movies and books, but the real thing was much more terrifying. The closest thing prior was when Sandy was talking to him and Aster threw his tantrum, but he’d never seen an Alpha in full defense mode over their territory. He felt overwhelmed with the potency of powerful Alpha pheromones filling the space and couldn’t help but bare his submission to Mr. Pitchiner and let him do what he wanted.

“You’re mine.” Mr. Pitchiner declared as he flipped Jack over onto his stomach and then forced him to cross his ankles so that his thighs were pressed tightly together. Jack trembled at the anticipation for the worst. His slender hands were holding fiercely to the bedding as he felt the unwarranted Alpha’s hand slide in between his thighs and then up to where the bottom crease of his behind was.

 

Pitch reveled in the view of the beautiful creamy skin and marveled at the pale silhouette of Jack against his dark sheets. The smaller frame was shaking, and he could smell the fear, but he needed Jack to understand that he wasn’t going to entertain any games when it came to claiming him. “Keep your thighs together.” Pitch caressed the back of one of them as Jack looked over his shoulder again, his face half hidden in the pillows.

The larger male stroked himself, his large cock erect, and ready. Jack quickly turned his head the other direction not wanting to watch. Then he felt the hand between his thighs again, but it was wet. Shortly after he felt the Alpha’s big cock slide smoothly in the space between his legs, just below his opening and small Omega member.

Jack was relieved when Pitch didn’t stick it inside, but sometimes when he thrusted too hard, the friction hurt. Pitch wasn’t quick as he fucked between his legs, his body enveloping Jack’s almost entirely from behind and his weight more proof of the difference in their sizes being pushed into the bed.

For most of the fucking, the Omega just dealt with being used, he’d already been humiliated and didn’t want to be spanked again. It wasn’t until the Alpha reached around and started teasing his nipples that the Omega started writhing beneath him. They were very swollen from all the tormenting that had already happened, and Jack couldn’t help but cry when the Alpha didn’t stop and then proceeded to kiss his mating gland in the most dominating way.

Mr. Pitchener owned him and was making that very clear.

 

The brute of a man ended things in another display of his power over the weaker creature. Just before popping his knot and coming, he pulled out from between his legs and made sure to spray his seed all over Jack’s back and down his legs. The Alpha ‘again’ wanted it to be a no-brainer of whom Jack’s Alpha was.

To those who weren’t Alpha or Omega (so Beta), the ways of an Alpha were deemed as somewhat of an _overkill_ ; but when an Alpha was up against another Alpha in a claim war, there was no other recourse then to tie off all strings in taking a stance.

Jack was afraid to move after it suddenly became silent and he realized the Pitch’s pupils were dilated with most intent after glancing over his shoulder again. Then the man took Jack by his ankle and yanked him back onto his back. The Alpha scanned Jack’s entire petite form and realized that he’d missed something.

Jack lay there silently, tears still flowing freely. His eyes, nose and lips were red and puffy from crying. If he wasn’t bruised enough before, after everything Pitch had done, he was going to be unbelievably sore when things calmed down. He lay with his legs splayed wide open for Pitch to see everything. His entrance was puffy and red, his small omega member was pink from the friction a little earlier and he had new bruises forming all over his delicate skin.

The Omega licked his lips with a sniffle and looked away from Pitch who was still looming hungrily over him. The Alpha continued to jerk off and then made sure to come all over his entrance, his stomach, his swollen chest and his face; easily done with the amount of semen Alphas were blessed with. The Omega had been thoroughly saturated in the Alpha’s seed but didn’t dare move until instructed.

“You are so fucking beautiful.” Pitch leaned down and kissed a now completely pliant angel not caring about his own fluids. Jack was exhausted and only winced with more tears when the Alpha began to gather some of the seed from his stomach and started putting it inside of him coating his inner walls with it. “But more importantly…” the Alpha was diligent in making sure he got quite a bit inside of him, “You’re mine.”

 

 *

 

Only moments after, Jack understood that what Pitch did wasn’t strictly for pleasure, it was to prove a point and to make his entitlement known. The pup was thankful when the Alpha went back into the ensuite and he could hear the shower going. He didn’t even want to look at the mess Pitch made of him and all over him. The smell of his Alpha was everywhere and the way the whole situation happened so fast, it made him feel sick.

Pitch really meant it when he told Jack that he was going to keep him, and now he knew that he was going to have to acknowledge Mr. Pitchiner as more than a guardian. H-he was going to be… his mate. His partner. All Jack wanted to do, was go back to that morning when he felt so safe and warm curled up in bed with Aster.


	10. A Chat with Fred

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pitch makes a phone call and things move along.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a little smaller, but important. :)
> 
> Comments are appreciated - please be nice! <3<3<3

 

*

“H-hello?”

“Fredrick?”

“Oh-Pitch!” The older businessman was sitting on the company’s jet on his way back from another corporate related trip. It wasn’t out of the norm for a phone call with the CEO on how things were going afterwards, but Mr. Bunnymund did have to admit that he wasn’t expecting it in that moment. “What can I do for you?” His tone rather jolly considering the wear from travel – even above first class.

“I take it the investors saw no trouble in renewing their contracts?” Pitch’s tone was always professional with a playful charm. It made a lot of their competitors unnerved and discontented with his child-like smugness; especially with most situations ending with everything playing out to his advantage somehow.

“Of course! They thought the general process was applicable across all of their systems and saw no fault in how our teams were willing to account and take responsibility for anything that went awry after the Beta phase following the first year.”

“Excellent – but that’s not exactly why I’ve contacted you today.” There was a subtle solemnness in the CEO’s tone, but still somewhat light.

“Oh-what else can I do for you?”

“Well, it doesn’t have to be a business-related topic if we can come to an agreement?” Pitch’s voice slid quickly into a seriousness.

Mr. Bunnymund was in his later forties (older than Pitch), with graying facial hair, a soft middle and kind eyes. He was reliable to a fault and although an Alpha, didn’t mind not having the stresses of being the head of any organizations as long as he made his own profit. His manufacturing company “Ginnie co.” had been absorbed by Overland Inc. with some independence since the beginning and they were on very good terms.

“What is it Koz?” Mr. Bunnymund stroked his beard nervously while leaning on the cushioned arm rest.

“Its your son-“

“What did Aster do?” Mr. Bunnymund was quick to assist not wanting to disrupt anything between them. His son was a good kid, but he was a young and aggressive Alpha and knew he took after his Beta mum who was extremely headstrong.

“Well I was waiting to announce it at the company Christmas Gala, but it seems that keeping a younger Omega as a mate is proving to be more difficult in the shadows.”

“Oh…” Mr. Bunnymund was surprised, knowing the Frosts just as long as he’d known Pitch and understanding how young Jack was. Taking a young Omega as a mate was normal for Alphas, but it was different knowing the Omega personally and the idea of someone hypothetically claiming Aster at seventeen who was more than double his age made the older Alpha uneasy. “… You mean Jack?”

“Yes, I’ve already mated him and will be bonding him around that time due to his heat schedule.” There was a small almost non-existent pause between the two, but then Mr. Bunnymund spoke up.

“Isn’t he a little young?” The paternal instinct was inescapable for Mr. Bunnymund, but he also didn’t want to overstep any boundaries with his superior. Legally, everyone knew that Pitch could do whatever he wanted with Jack in a domestic fashion and most thought that it was a good idea for the elite to keep Omegas who weren’t able to regularly work for themselves. But how could he erase all the feelings of nostalgia in seeing his son play with that bouncy sprite-like child and coming to know Mr. and Mrs. Frost as family friends because of their children.

“I thought so as well, but Omegan puberties are so very different from an Alphas or Betas and with the mating happening so fast, my affections have grown stronger and have decided that I will dedicate the rest of my life to him and whatever pups come from it.” Pitch sounded so passionate – how was Frederick going to tell a man who’d lost everyone he loved, that he didn’t deserve happiness in his later years.

Kozmotis was around thirty-eight and hadn’t married or bonded with anyone. Everyone assumed it was out of sheer busyness with his overnight success at such a young age, both parents being gone and then constantly killing it when it came to taking a seat at the top with the smartest, wealthiest and most elite beings on the planet. He’d been seen in the media as a little bit of a mystery persona alluding to being a little bit of a rich playboy never being seen with the same partner twice. There were none that stayed long – but then after the Frosts’ death and inheriting a child, that part of his life halted; he was a different person all together.

“Well congratulations.”

“Thank you, Frederick, I never thought a family would be in my cards.” To the older Alpha, Pitch still seemed young and lost in his love-life, it was conflicting knowing his son cared deeply for Jack as well.

_-On a more positive note, Mr. Bunnymund reflected on how nice it must be being a beautiful Omega that two successful Alphas were willing to fight for._

“I think I have a general idea, but how can I make this right?” Mr. Bunnymund adjusted himself in his chair and his comfy travel slacks from riding up while looking out to the ocean.

“As I’m sure you are aware – Aster and Jack are close?”

“Of course.”

“I would like to nip it in the bud now to prevent any potential issues between us from arising and to not have any strains on our professional relationship…”

“I’ll have a chat with Aster… But he might not understand why he can’t have the same relationship he’d had with his childhood friend?” Frederick was already anticipating the worst in telling his son that his childhood friend and potential love interest was going to belong to another before the year was out; and even worse, that they couldn’t be friends.

“I’m sure you understand why having another non-blood Alpha present around your mate would feel wrong?” Pitch was right, Mrs. Bunnymund was everything to Frederick.

“I understand completely… Aster is smart, so I’m sure he’ll grasp the concept.” If there were a few things Pack Alphas were notorious for being it was territorial when it came to their mates. Pitch was one and Frederick knew that Aster was shaping to be fighting for his place at the top as soon as he could figuratively stand on both legs in business; but it saddened a father to know that he’d have to be the one to end his first love and to create that heartache. Mr. Bunnymund would be the messenger of terrible news and knowing his boy – Aster was not going to take it well.

“I appreciate your friendship Frederick and know that we can maintain its level as long as our families are respectful of one another.”

“You’ve been nothing but kind when it came to all of Alexander’s relationships and making sure his image never faltered as the saint he was. It’s about time you’ve been given true happiness.” Frederick knew that there was no way that a man with so much loss could be content being alone, Jack had been the Frost’s light in the dark and was also becoming another’s purpose.

“Thank you for being so understanding and I know that things may be difficult for some time, but in the end, I think its for the best.” Pitch sounded so sure that there was little room to voice any doubt without sounding like an asshole.

“Consider it done.” Mr. Bunnymund didn’t think it was best to fret too much and soon his bright demeanor returned, “Are we still on to play golf with Henry on Tuesday?”

“Yes – but another thing… there are few that know I’ve taken Jack as my mate at this time and so until the gala, please keep it under wraps for the time being.” It was obvious that once the word got out, the media was going to have a frenzy.

“I understand and I’ll see you bright and early on Tuesday?”

“Of course, good bye Frederick.” There was click and then Mr. Bunnymund was left in the dim jet cabin lights, wondering how he was going to break his son’s heart when he got home.

 

*


	11. Darling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aster gets the bad news and Jack gets a few more presents from Pitch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the read! :)
> 
> Love comments, but please be nice! <3<3<3

Aster careened down the mountain in a state of fury not sure what life was even about – reflecting on how someone could be so privileged and yet still so cruel. The roar of his engine on the highest gear the only sound keeping him sane, but the lingering warm vanilla scent of his best friend clinging to everything in his car ever-fueling his temper. There just wasn’t any way to depict the regard of pure aversion Aster had for everything. The only word that came to mind was _disgust_.

The whole thing between Mr. Pitchiner and Jack was disgusting. He couldn’t fathom a grown man of thirty-eight wanting an Omega that was practically a baby in life to him. Aster was the same age as Jack, but even thinking about being in a relationship with someone like Mr. Pitchiner was daunting and also extremely nauseating. It wasn’t fair that Jack should just have to accept it just because he's ‘an Omega’; and it was also disheartening that no one would dare speak up for Jack because of Mr. Pitchiner’s standing.

Aster could feel his heartbeat in his throat as he gripped the leather steering wheel, the dark ominous forest looming over him like his murky thoughts as he sped down the winding roads away from the little community he grew up in. He felt completely powerless and what made everything worse was his father also being on Mr. Pitchiner’s side and telling him to stay away from Jack. It hurt. Aster could care less about any of his responsibilities and just needed to forget for the time being. There was so much emotion built up that he felt like he was going to burst.

  _\- just fuck everything._

*

 

Earlier that day:

 

Aster was in his bedroom studying. It was Monday, but there was an extra day off given to them for some teacher reason and so he was sitting at his desk in front of one of the three windows doing homework in the evening sunlight that filled his room, when he heard his parents get home. The Bunnymund estate was large, but with Aster’s room overlooking the circle drive, it was easy to hear when someone was getting home or if a visitor was arriving.

He waited a moment for them to enter the house and get settled before he took a break from his homework to find them downstairs on the first level in the vast kitchen; his dad across the lengthy island sitting on a barstool while his lovely mum put on a pot of coffee on the other side, holding her lightly toasted Pomeranian “Noodle”.

His mum was a mostly soft-spoken Beta woman with brown hair cut just above her collarbone, a button nose and doe green eyes that definitely had the menacing mom look if she was upset. She was also middle-aged like his dad having met her when he was studying abroad in Australia, and she was always dressed classy in blouses and soft colored pants suits as she also played her part in the company.

“Hello Love,” Mrs. Bunnymund held out one of her arms for her son who towered over her by at least 6 inches standing at 6’2. He gave her tight embrace and then kissed Noodle on the head before looking back at his dad who was busy with some documents on the counter.  

“Love you mum, dad – Noodle.” Aster leaned on the counter as he took an apple from one of the fancy trays set out by one of their hired house help that showed up daily (and more often when Aster’s parents were traveling). “How was the trip?” Aster’s mum had just taken a seat next to Mr. Bunnymund, but upon hearing the man clear his throat and already anticipating it wasn’t going to be good, looked at Noodle and started baby babbling to the pup about being tired and needing to go settle in elsewhere.

It was painfully obvious that something wasn’t right the way his mum chose to exit the room and the large sigh his father gave following. “What is it?” She was in such a rush, she didn’t even make herself a cup of coffee.

Mr. Bunnymund adjusted his thin rectangular glasses after they slid to the bulb at the tip of his nose while he was reading the paperwork and looked wearily up at his son, his lips pressed into a tight line, making the young Alpha feel a surge of anxiety. His father adored Aster more than anything in the entire world and it was obvious he was suffering from the news he was about to share.

“You may need to take a seat son…” the older Alpha gestured to one of the barstools beside him. Aster took another bite from his apple and then sat two chairs down to make the space more comfortable as he eyed his father hesitantly.

“What’s going on?” Aster rolled the sleeves of his gray hoodie up nervously.

“It’s about Jack –“Aster’s posture tensed in what felt like an eternity to hear the follow up from Mr. Bunnymund, “... you can’t see him the way you have been...” There was no way that the information provided was going to be taken positively. Aster sat his apple down and rubbed his forehead agitated as he leaned on the counter. “Mr. Pitchiner – my boss has already mated him and is planning to bond with him his next heat…” His father’s gaze couldn’t have been more condolatory as he watched his baby’s green eyes look so confused and hurt all at the same time. “As Alphas we have a right to what’s ours and unfortunately for you, Jack has _always_ belonged to him… do you understand?”

It wasn’t new information. Aster had seen it for himself, but it still wasn’t fair. He’d known that Mr. Pitchiner had taken his best friend from him a while ago – he felt it the moment Jack started distancing himself; and yet there had to be some validity when Jack said that he ‘loved Aster’. His best bud had just said it only the day before. It felt like everything around him was moving so slow, and it only made things worse as he analyzed his dad’s unwavering expression looking back at him with the just smallest hint of apprehension.

“I’m s-sorry… what?” Aster said with knitted brows as he shook his head trying to gather himself. He spaced out almost entirely and was dumbfounded as much as he was speechless. Mr. Bunnymund sighed once more while adjusting himself in his chair.

“You and Jack are no longer allowed to be friends; the relationship must be reduced to simply seeing each other at school.” His father was trying to be as stern and yet sensitive to the situation as he could, but his tone was still professional even being a discussion between family – it was both a good and bad thing. “To be completely honest, I’m surprised that he’s even allowing him to finish high school. Alphas can be very possessive when it comes to an Omega mate, so be glad you at least get to see him there because once he’s bonded and carrying Pitch’s pups, the last place Jack will be allowed is anywhere remotely public.”

“That’s not fair…” Aster was finally finding some of his footing. “How can I just write Jack off? He’s been my best friend since primary school and… and I-“ Aster was hurt, “I love him…” The young Alpha was finally able to say it loud and proud for himself and to declare it for all those against them being together. “There’s no way a feeling like that can be forgotten just because I’m told to.”

“I understand where you’re coming from son, and I’m not trying to tell you how to feel, but I am telling you where the boundaries with our business partner are and as the _head Alpha_ to this household, our livelihood is my main priority and you will listen to me.” It was the sternest Aster had ever seen his overly reasonable father. The young Alpha’s mouth was dry and didn’t think that his father wasn’t doing it to be mean, but how could he just move on with the ache in his heart?

“This is ridiculous!” Aster stood up, fists balled up to his sides, “how is it that Jack is being forced to be with an Alpha who could be his father and I have to just be okay with ending our friendship?!” Aster was slipping in being able to control his aggression. There were few things he was very passionate about, and Jack was one of them, the room was filling with the pungent scent of two dominant Alphas. If there was anything more Alpha about Aster, it was that he could feel his lover to marrow of his bones; Aster belonged to Jack.

“It’s instinctive for Alphas in their primes to take fertile mates that are ripe for the picking – Jack may be the offspring of an empire but take away both his and Mr. Pitchiner’s money and status and it’s a typical Alpha/Omega relationship. Jack is literally _every_ Alpha’s dream and it’s no different for the elite in succumbing to their own biology. Unfortunately, I can’t stop the grief this will cause you also being an available Alpha who was probably courting, but I’m sure in time you’ll find another lovely Omega to care for – or maybe even an Alpha or Beta? But give your old-man a break and give Jack up…”

There was a long silence in the room, Aster’s head hung and his dad held his ground. Mr. Bunnymund leaned on the counter beside his papers and waited while his son sorted through his feelings. Being a father who loved his son dearly, the older Alpha didn’t know how to make it better other than being the best emotional support for his own pampered princeling as he could. Aster wasn’t used to being told ‘no’ because most of his requests weren’t ever anything out of the norm and with the current situation at hand being largely disruptive to his life, the obstacle was clear.

“How am I supposed to be without my other half?” Aster was dejected, trying to swallow the frog in his throat as he spoke. The scene of a little boy in front his father with hurt feelings was making Mr. Bunnymund disappointed with himself for not being strong enough. He wasn’t able to run his company independently and so therefore had to answer to someone above him, resulting in his baby boy feeling a pain no parent wants their child to feel, let alone being the one to give it to them; but young love was something most had to lose to learn the harsh realities of life. The older man was sure that if Jack was reciprocating his son’s feelings in any semblance, the Omega was also being handed a few new life lessons.

“You will get through it, I promise. You have so much going for you and you haven’t even gone to college yet. There will be others and I’m sure you will find another person that you care deeply for…” There was nothing like a childhood friend, but Mr. Bunnymund had to convince not only his son, but himself, that there was going to be positive outcome. Besides, his son was young, smart, attractive and very outgoing – _a real catch_ – he was more than positive that someone else would want him.

“I hate this and I have an overwhelming distaste for you right now…” Aster said looking away with a sniffle. He didn’t want to cry over it, he was almost a full-grown Alpha for Pete’s sake and Alphas aren’t supposed to cry; but why was his dad acting like Jack was just something he could find _another one_ of? Like his favorite restaurant had just closed down, but there were other five-star businesses still open in the area? It just didn’t sit right with the young Alpha.

His father knew his son had a formidable temper when aggravated and didn’t want to push him over the edge so didn’t bother with saying anything more. Aster had been informed and he would deal with whatever followed. “I’m going out.”

Mr. Bunnymund sighed feeling exhausted from their discussion having built an emotional net ready to catch whatever his son threw. He didn’t stop Aster as he stormed out of the kitchen and then within minutes heard the garage opening and let Aster go. He would deal with things as they came. But for the time being, he knew his son needed to cool off.

 

*

 

Aster wanted to feel numb – he needed… a drink, and he knew just where to get it. He went to one of his soccer buddy’s homes, ‘Aidan’. A smart and wild all-American dream kid with blonde hair, blue eyes and also handsomely athletic; but notorious for always being lit due to his parents constantly being absent and letting him stay in their penthouse with a bunch of credit cards.

It was on the twenty-third floor of one of the city’s sky scrapers with floor to ceiling windows on all sides. Aster quickly texted him at one of the stop lights and got an immediate response that was more than receptive – after all, the senior class president was extremely well-liked amongst his peers.

               

It was evening time, and Aster arrived to a full house. There was at least thirty people turning up to blaring music, booze and drugs; some were from their school and others seemed to be friends of friends. A handful of Alphas were playing beer-pong on one side, in the kitchen there were some Beta girls in skimpy designer clothing doing lines off a chair and in the living room there were at least five joints and two bongs being passed around. Aster didn’t usually like to let too loose needing to maintain his image, but he was hurting.

Aidan was seated right in the middle of a pile of people on the long white modern sofa, floor and large bean bag, and upon seeing Aster - immediately threw his hands up in excitement, making everyone acknowledge that the new Alpha had arrived with cheering. Aster smiled a little flushed and accepted the blunt as it was passed around, before someone quickly offered him a beer and then some girl with sunglasses (even though there was no need being indoors) and cherry red lipstick came in with a bowl of Jell-O shots.

Being in a crowded space, inebriated and around beautiful people helped. Everyone was there for their own personal reasons but ultimately to have a good time. Sure, it was a Monday, but what were the young and reckless supposed to do when they weren’t sure how to feel? It didn’t stay at Aidan’s because eventually they all wanted to go out and one of the kid’s parents had a yacht that was docked pretty close and so they all moved elsewhere to keep the night going.

Aster was having fun – more than he’d had in a while. He even made out with a few people and got drinks spilled on him. It was a impeccably spontaneous night of city lights and perfect strangers.

 -But best of all, it made it easier to escape.

 

***

 

Jack’s Monday following the humiliating events that happened the day before was very different than Aster’s. There was a lovely aroma that woke Jack – it hurt to open his eyes but he could smell something akin to a pastry being cooked and the pleasant scent of flowers all around him. When he finally roused enough to open them, he was alarmed to find that he was still in the Pitch’s bed and not his own once again. His stomach dropped at the thought of not knowing how he was going to face his guardian after being disciplined in such a way.

He was on his belly, with his face buried in the many soft pillows when he looked over and it was clear with the low sunlight and then seeing the small sleek digital clock on the wooden nightstand telling him it was almost 4 p.m. that Jack had managed to sleep the entire day away again. He also found that he’d probably been wiped down instead of showered, because the smell of territorial Alpha still clung to him like the day before, but he wasn’t covered in cum anymore. He wanted a shower.

He quickly sat up detecting the Alpha wasn’t in the room and went red grasping that he’d been changed into a pair of his sweats and t-shirt without his knowledge and seeing that someone had also somehow changed the bedding without waking him up. The day before was pretty exhausting and Jack wasn’t a light sleeper at all so figured he was probably just out entirely when it happened, but he didn’t like the idea of someone seeing him like that remembering the way his Alpha had left him.

He rubbed his eyes and saw that the sheer curtain had been drawn to soften the daylight but was startled to find a beautifully sleek silver bracelet on his wrist, with ‘Cartier’ engraved on the inside. It wasn’t a gaudy piece of jewelry, but it felt very wrong wearing it, so it took him a minute, but he was able to get it off, leaving it in the bed wherever it fell. At least if he was asked about it, he could say that it fell off while he was sleeping. He then let his legs dangle off the edge of the very large bed and stretched out his arms hating how sore his limbs felt.

 

Jack had never ever felt like a very feminine Omega, but it wasn’t uncommon for him to hear how beautiful he was from onlookers. Unfortunately, flowers, makeup and pretty things like that weren’t exactly his cup of tea, so the compliments were falling on deaf ears. It was apparent in society through social media, that being feminine was reserved for Beta women and Omegas alike but was rarely pardoned when it came to any Alphas. Omegan boys weren’t very different always being smaller and seen being just as delicate as their female counterparts.

Jack definitely grew up taking to what was deemed more ‘masculine’ in wanting to be an astronaut and having quite of few sets of Legos, dinosaurs and action figures when he was small because he genuinely loved that stuff. As he got older, even following puberty, he cared rarely about the fashion Omegas had become known for (flower crowns, ruffles, pastels… etc. That was what was on the internet), instead he marched to his own beat and really took to art, sports (even though he couldn't play) and found himself feeling just like a regular guy. It was hard swallowing how people actually viewed him – he just wasn’t some delicate flower to be put on display.

The Omega was dreading seeing Pitch – he just wouldn’t be able to look him in the eye, so he left the room hesitantly being really hungry and hoping that the man would be gone. What he saw was most unexpected as the smell of something sweet was getting stronger. He walked down the medium length hall, some modern monochrome flower paintings decorated the walls and was pleasantly surprised to find their cook ‘Connie’ making breakfast – or what was more like dinner in the large kitchen. She was a little busy and so didn’t hear the boy as he was almost completely silent approaching.

She was Beta in her early thirties with kind brown eyes and smile lines. She'd gone to a really great culinary school in France and had been personally sought out by Mr. Pitchiner for her credentials. Jack really liked her because she was a sweet blonde lady who also had a son around his age which let Jack imagine what having a mom would be like when she was so there cooking for them. She never brought Fred around the house though because he was an Alpha and first and foremost, Pitch never let other estranged Alphas around the house without special circumstances and him being present.

“I knew that was you!” She said jovially as she turned the stove off carrying a sauce pan where she finished drizzling some homemade fruit compote over a crepe. She carried the plate over to the smaller dining table that was off to the side where a very large arrangement of blue and white roses in a lovely vase were set about right in the center. “I hope you’re hungry?”

Jack was without a doubt happy to see her and not Pitch. He figured that Pitch had to go back to the office and had Connie called because Jack hadn’t been cooking for himself or Pitch as of late and always seemed to be on the thinner side. There always had been an issue with Jack not eating enough.

“Why are there flowers?” Jack inquired softly as he approached, marveling at how much larger the arrangement was closer up. When he got to the table, he could see her subtly wrinkle her nose and realized that Mr. Pitchiner’s Alpha scent was still very potent on him, not having taken a shower after all that.

“I’m sorry…” Jack said grabbing at the front of his shirt and looking down ashamed as he took a step back. He could feel his face becoming warmer knowing she probably knew what the unmistakable scent meant, after all, Jack was an eligible Omega living with an eligible Alpha. “I-I need to shower…”

“It’s okay…” Her tone was gentle as she put her hand on Jack’s shoulder. She was a little taller and so looking up at her really felt he was talking to a parent. “This is your house and I just came here to help. Why don’t you eat first?” She directed him to where there were at least three separate dishes placed out for him on the table and pulled the chair so that he was seated. “Then after you can shower and get ready…”  It was obvious she was a mom by the way she coddled Jack even when he was clearly suffering from embarrassment and not making a big deal out of it.

He didn’t fight her on sitting down by the lovely bouquet and was pleased seeing a crepe, bacon, eggs, a weird dish that looked like cream maybe? Whatever it was, it was sweet and he liked that there was honey in it. She also poured him fresh orange juice, a glass of water and what smelled like green tea in a separate mug.

“Those flowers I do believe were delivered around noon today, but I’m not sure as to the occasion…” Connie was in the process of cleaning up the kitchen as she made small talk after. Everything tasted great and the roses smelled very nice, but there were two oddities that morning so far that were putting Jack off.

“Thank you, Connie…” Jack said after taking a sip and sitting back in the cushioned dining chair. He tried to finish as much as he could, but his stomach felt so full after just a few bites of each and then decided to end his meal with the tea. She had just finished putting the dishes in the steam washer before she threw a towel she was using to wipe some things down over her shoulder and then turned around with a smile.

“It’s no problem at all.” She started approaching the table, “are you finished with that or would like some more? Because I did make a little extra.” Jack shook his head taking one last sip of tea as he stood up – he wanted a shower really bad.

“No that’s alright. I’m gonna go shower.”

“Oh-one more thing! Mr. Pitchiner wants you to call him.” She said picking up the plates from the table.

“D-did he say why?” The pup stammered a bit, thinking about all the possibilities of what he could possibly want to talk about. The Alpha had already selfishly taken both his future and best friend away from him, what was next?

“No, he just asked that I tell you to call him once you’ve gotten up.” She could see the concern in the young boy’s ice-blue eyes, “it didn’t sound like anything was wrong to me, so maybe he just wants to know how you’re doing?”

“O-okay…” Jack nodded and went back to his room and his own ensuite. It was nice that his room currently only smelled like Jack after having it cleaned. He didn’t like how suffocating it felt being in an Alpha’s space with all the hormones and scents running rampant. He immediately stripped on his way to the shower not caring where his clothes fell on his way to the large standing glass and white marbled shower and couldn’t appreciate the hot water more as it both soothed his aching muscles from everything that had happened that weekend and also cleansed him from it.

He scrubbed down every inch of himself, being gentle with how used the entire area between his legs and chest were. He couldn’t help the sting in his eyes as he allowed himself to cry in the shower knowing the water would wash his tears away, but the wounds reminded him that the water couldn’t erase that night he’d approached Mr. Pitchiner in heat or that he was an Omega and would always be one. He knew he was capable of free thought and deciding things for himself, but his second gender was the only thing people acknowledged and he hated it because it made him weak in other’s eyes.

Thinking about what Pitch said to him yesterday, it was sinking in that he’d banned him from seeing Aster. That they couldn’t go to movies, or hangout or even just bullshit after school anymore like they’d been doing for more than a decade of their lives up until that point. If Jack had just presented as even a Beta, then Mr. Pitchiner, being a someone who values higher education, would probably be trying to help him decide on a university to attend instead of making him his partner. What did he do to deserve such a luckless life?

 

After forcing himself to get out of the shower, he decided on loose boxer briefs, the softest gray sweats, and a very loose long-sleeve baby blue shirt, his nipples were a lot more swollen than he’d initially registered before he saw what they looked like naked. His pale complexion was very unforgiving when it came to any marks or light wounds usually making him look like he’d been maimed, but overall, his chest was swollen and it hurt to touch it because of everyone who played with them.

He crawled back into his own bed, pushing his plush blankets around until he’d formed another safe space for him to nest in. He’d even found a shirt Aster had left in his closet before he went on his summer trip back to visit his mom’s family and then presented as an Alpha – obviously Pitch was not going to allow him over after that. He found that his phone had been placed on his nightstand by the gods-know-who? But picked it up and after taking a few breaths, called his guardian.

 

“Jack,” Pitch’s voice sounded like he was in good spirits, making him feel like he was isolated in thinking the previous night had only affected Jack.

“Hey, Connie s-said you wanted t-to talk?” Jack didn’t know why he was having such a hard time just getting the words out, he didn’t want Pitch to take something else away.

“Yes – it’s pretty brief but I figured I should give you heads up because the piercer and jeweler will be there before I arrive. I have just one more meeting to attend, but Katherine will be there before everyone else because she said you were scared of needles.” Jack wasn’t sure what he meant ‘piercer’? But he did hate needles of any kind after the instance with his heat and the way his emergency suppressants felt like peanut butter being shoved into his veins. He’d only ever had to use the emergency suppressants three times – which was the first instance when he presented and then before he was getting good at knowing the onset signs of his heats, he’d had to do it twice at school and then Katherine had to get him after he called her from the nurse’s office.

“I’m sure you’ve already found the Cartier bracelet?”

“Mhmm…” Jack confirmed hesitantly. He’d pulled the blankets around his face not wanting to think about having to leave the safety of his nest to go and get it from Pitch’s room. It wasn’t the first time Pitch decided to gift him, but he knew how much Cartier costed being it was Mrs. Bunnymund’s favorite jewelry brand and so grasped that the Alpha really wanted him to have it. Maybe Pitch felt sorry?

“Good. There are other things to discuss, but it would be better in person.”

 

*

Most of the CEO's day consisted of Pitch in another conference room; presentation slides and a lot of back-and-forths on different topics. Most of the people in the room were friendly Alphas on his board that really seemed to take to Pitch’s somewhat cold but mischievous demeanor. Getting closer to the other Alphas had given him the opportunity to find out that most on his board had quite the experience with Omegas and were happy to oblige any questions the CEO had regarding his. Most sounded like sexist assholes, but after so much chatting, he was beginning to see why some things were done and how instinct seemed to play large factor in how intense it could be.

He liked one of the ideas that was brought up at a private luncheon by another middle-aged Alpha in conversation stating that in the elite class, it’s proper to decorate your Omega. It’s a way of showing one’s status, because having an Omega to begin with is expensive and then being able to bedazzle a creature who’s only purpose is to make babies and can’t work shows how much money one is willing to throw away. Not to mention, most Omegas enjoyed having gifts showered on them.

The thought of Jack covered in nothing but over-priced jewelry – long string necklaces that would plunge down his soft chest to just above his small Omega member, pearl necklaces, diamond earrings, bracelets, rings and then taking in the spectacular view of him presenting on a bed with the finest silks all around him while he waits to be bred. It literally made Pitch’s pants tight at the thought of Jack’s next heat and what was in store. He would be complete having Jack as his Omega.

 

*

 

Jack heard Katie walking down the hall towards his room and smiled as she stood in the doorway and figured she’d probably already told Connie she could go home. She was dressed in a black knee length pencil skirt and a white blouse. She always smelled like berries and there was nothing better than its familial affect. She had her red hair tied up in an elegant bun and a pink lipstick that made her look like fairy queen to Jack.

“Jack-darling, what’re you still doing in bed at this hour?” She said walking over and sitting at the edge of his large bed, the pup looking very small in the middle of bunched up blankets. “It’s already almost Five o’clock.”

“I’m just a little tired…” He said looking down at his necklace, knowing that he was guilty for just being lazy.

“How’re you feeling?” She asked gently. After his first heat, the woman had made it her business to always keep tabs on his health and cycles. If there was anything nice Pitch did, it was keep all these middle-aged Beta women around Jack, because they all treated him like treasure; even the cleaning lady that usually tended to Jack’s messy room was a lovely Beta woman that had at least four sons and so was well-equipped in dealing with the way the pup’s room became messy so frequently.

“I’m fine, but why is a piercer coming here?” Jack asked curling up in the light blue blanket, very certain he wasn’t going to like the answer. Katherine’s gaze was nice with her warm green eyes scanning the pup’s recoiling nature.

“Well darling – it’s somewhat of a short notice, but Mr. Pitchiner wants your ears pierced and then he’s having the jeweler take measurements.” Katherine seemed somewhat apprehensive towards the last thing she said.

“Jeweler?” Jack’s brows knitted as he leaned against the cushioned headboard, beginning to fiddle with his mother’s necklace. “I don’t want my ears pierced.” Katie sighed and stood up at the foot of the bed. No matter how much time passed, Jack would always be the sweet little boy that Pitch had brought home after losing everything, clinging to Katherine the day he presented because he had no one else, and now whenever Pitch felt as though something would be too overwhelming for Jack, Katherine was the first to be called.

“I know, but your Alpha has requested it.” The Beta really had no other choice. She was the best secretary any CEO could possibly want with impeccable promptness and the ability to multitask like nature had created her to do so. Unfortunately, there were things that crossed the professional line being a CEO’s assistant, but it was better to not lose her job then speak her mind and get fired leaving the pup with no one.

Jack inched forward and sat on his knees looking up at her. Katherine didn’t want to believe that the pup’s innocence had been taken from him, but his body language was that of someone who was becoming accustomed to submission.

“P-please Katie… I don’t want a-another needle in me…” Jack’s exquisite blue eyes were captivating as he looked up at her with tears threatening at the corners, “talk to Pitch… P-please?” She didn’t know how to process exactly what was happening, but she needed to comfort him. She gently sat down beside him, wrapping her arm around his shoulders, then pulled him into a hug. Her scent was calming and she could hear him sniffle. She looked down at him wrapped in her arms; He was still just a child in so many ways.

“He’s my boss Jack. I can’t go against what he’s requested. I’m sure it won’t be that bad…” She rested her head gently on the top of his. “And I’ll be here with you the whole time.” Jack struggled in knowing that his ever-gentle Katie was going to let him get hurt and almost seemed to condone it. It sucked, but he didn’t want Katie to leave him too so he would put up with the needle if Katie was okay with it. “Okay?” She crooned, easing the panic she could feel rolling off of him. She was no Alpha but being around an Omega for some time made it easier to sense their moods shifting being their bodies were so truthful.

“Okay…” Jack’s voice was no more than a whisper.

 

*

 

There was at least six people in the main living room, more people than Jack had seen in his home in a really long time that weren’t the cleaning staff. The piercing technician was a young female Beta, who brought another Beta female assistant (both looked friendly enough), the jeweler was an old prestigious Alpha from the company Bulgari (one of the few Alphas that been allowed in the house strictly because Pitch didn’t want to take Jack anywhere strange, but it was obvious Mr. Pitchiner made a point to be there), then there was Katherine and Jack.

The Omega was seated on a stool in the center of the living room, while Mr. Hayward ‘the jeweler’ used a lengthy piece of measuring tape to get more measurements than just his neck. It made Jack very uncomfortable with the old timey Alpha, bald, skinny but hunched over and with wrinkles for days so close to him. He also didn’t really like the weird lemon and soap musky scent the man had and the way his knobby fingers felt gliding over his skin being Jack only had his thin white tank top on and was making him feel sick.

“There’s a good Omega…” The old Alpha’s voice was somewhat shaky. Jack guessed that he had to be at least seventy-five. He also figured that the era the old coot was from, probably treated Omegas more like poodles and hated the way he was being looked at so empirically. “He’s very obedient.” Mr. Hayward looked over at Mr. Pitchiner who was reclined on the leather sofa in a very controlled casual position with his arm draped along the back and his legs crossed in a very expensive pair of black tailored slacks and navy button up. The Alpha hadn’t stopped eyeing the old Alpha handling Jack – there was no room for error.

“He’s a good kid.” Mr. Pitchiner’s voice was sharp and it was clear that the Alpha was also getting agitated watching another physically handle his mate.

Feeling the heat of a pack Alpha’s glare at his back made the jeweler work that much faster, not lingering anywhere more than he had to. He wrote down the measurements quickly and then Jack was free to put his oversized long-sleeved shirt back on as the two Alphas left the room to Pitch’s study to discuss something else.

 

“So, where are we piercing you today?” The young piercing technician asked pulling out her assorted case of sterilized equipment. She introduced herself as Amanda, had medium length black hair that stopped at her collar bone and straight bangs across – very edgy. She was dressed in a pair of designer jeans and had a tank top on to show off how decorated in tattoos she was and was pierced everywhere from all sides of her nose, ears, eyebrow, tongue… etc. – her assistant looked similar in style – They both were in their mid-twenties and didn’t seem like they would've been Pitch’s first options for the job, but if they made it onto his roster, then they had to be pretty talented, because the CEO never settled for anything less than the best.

He didn’t want to be rude, but Jack quickly got off the stool and sat by Katherine who was seated at the edge of the sofa with her laptop open on the coffee table. She was a little startled when she realized that Jack was running from the piercing technician and was trying to hide behind her.

“Jack?” Katherine turned slightly around to see him curl into the lush leather couch. “Sweetie, its not like your suppressants.” It was apparent that Jack was not completely on board with the whole being pierced thing. The technician took a step back watching the young pale Omega somehow get whiter from the fear that was emanating off of him. Even through the rough exterior, Amanda gave the situation the utmost sensitivity while waiting patiently.

Jack didn’t say anything, but there was a plea in his gaze as he looked at everyone in the room. He couldn’t shake that it felt as though they were pitying him and his behavior. He was seventeen and needles were such a small thing dwarfed by the other major life-changing events he’d gone through, but he just couldn’t stop the panic that struck just looking at them. Not to mention, he also didn’t understand the purpose of his ears being pierced and didn’t understand why it had to be done. He could care less about being pretty.

“Jack…” Mr. Pitchiner’s voice was commanding as he walked back in carrying a medium sized blue velvet box as Mr. Hayward started gathering himself and headed out the door. The handsome dark-haired Alpha approached from the side and stood just a few feet away from the trembling pup. “What’s wrong?”

The Omega felt so small and hated feeling there wasn’t any other options. He curled into the couch whimpering trying to hide in his big shirt. The last person he wanted to explain himself to was an Alpha. Mr. Pitchiner had always protected him in the past even when he didn’t let him have things, like a car or to be a part of a sport. But there was a breach of trust when he spanked him and humiliated him in the bathroom. It wasn’t just something he could get over. It startled the boy when he realized that he was crying and there were tears running down his face. Katherine quickly pulled Jack into another one of her motherly embraces, crooning to what she imagined having a pup felt like.

“Hey, darling?” Katherine’s voice was soft as she gently pushed his colorless bangs from his eyes and wiped some of the tears away. Mr. Pitchiner folded his arms observing – he wasn’t exactly sure how to soothe an Omega on cue and was pleased to find that Katherine did it so effortlessly. “What if you let them mark your ears and then you can stay right here while they pierce them?” Jack wasn’t looking at her, as a matter of fact, he’d zoned temporarily into the fancy Turkish rug that had all kinds of beautiful patterns through it – then he realized what she said and nodded.

“But… I-I don’t want them pierced…” Jack stated before he looked up at her slowly and then made brief eye contact with Mr. Pitchiner, who’s amber gaze was stern, but managed to be just as concerned as everyone else’s in the room.

“Why don’t you want your ears pierced love?” She asked warmly. Jack just buried himself in her neck already over the situation. He hated everyone being in his space and he didn’t to deal with anything anymore.

It was clear that the Alpha was becoming bored with the pup’s aversion to needles and smoothly sat down beside him and Katherine, after placing the velvet box on the coffee table. Jack felt a surge of panic having his guardian so close and could feel the subtle irritation underlying the sandalwood scent.

Mr. Pitchiner was much larger than Jack and so easily pulled him from Katherine and forced him to be seated on his lap, the pup’s slender legs draped over one side in his sweats. Jack was hesitant at first, but Mr. Pitchiner was going to do it anyway and so Jack obediently followed suit and was seated on the Alpha’s lap feeling like he was being treated like a small child once again. He watched upset as the larger male gestured for the piercing technician to come forward with her equipment.

“Are you sure Mr. Pitchiner?” The lady asked while grabbing a small red marker, slowly making her way over. She directed her assistant to grab the piercing gun, made to make things quick and easy.

“It’s fine,” he said casually, “have you ever handled a spoilt Omega before?” The CEO was inferring that Jack was just being a brat, again dismissing his feelings on the situation. She gave a look like she identified with the man, obviously not trying to give the guy who was paying her any backlash.

“This would be my first, but one of coworkers from the shop did inform me that they were very sensitive,” she kept her expression neutral. “Well, sweetheart,” She kneeled before them, getting on Jack’s level, watching the pup curl into his Alpha’s chest. His looks were so perfect, the Omega’s coloring and appearance didn’t seem real to her, even up close the famous orphan was flawless and smelled really good. “I’m going to mark your ears, and then we have our piercing gun which should be less than a few seconds piercing both ears, okay?”

Jack hated how patronizing the whole situation felt, even though he knew Amanda was just trying to be nice and not step on anyone’s toes. He looked at her helpless in the situation and then leaned back against Pitch’s chest and nodded. “Also – you don’t even have to move. It’ll be quick I promise.”

It was tense, but Jack let her sterilize and mark his ears so that they would be even. He didn’t really care for Pitch at the moment, but it was nice of him to release a very soothing scent to calm him and to have his warmth pressed against his back. Then the Omega pup reflexively grabbed the larger male’s hand after she set everything up and then approached with the piercing gun. His posture tensed and immediately Pitch started rubbing circles on his back.

Amanda knelt once more before Jack, but just seeing the piercing gun had him in a slight panic. He jerked away and as though he were climbing up Pitch to escape, ended up only getting as far as being able to put his face in the crook of the Alpha’s sculpted neck to hide. The larger man held Jack there for a moment, feeling his body heave as his breaths were short.

“Please d-don’t…” Jack’s voice was hurt, “… I d-don’t want to be pierced…” The pup wrapped his thin arms around Pitch’s neck as tears streaked his face. “Please… let me go back to my room?”  Everyone in the room was watching not really sure what to do, the small Omega pup wrapped around the tall and dark Alpha, fear-stricken. For a moment, Amanda reflected on what it must be like to have a billionaire comforting you in your grief and going through great lengths to make things were all comfortably done at home – it was obvious he cherished Jack.

“Sir, I can always come back if you need me to?” Amanda offered while standing up straight, pushing some of her hair behind her ear.

“One moment…” Pitch leaned down and whispered something into Jack’s ear using a type of Alpha tone meant for soothing an extremely overcome mate while also massaging the pup’s nape. He’d almost forgot until he remembered one of the other Alphas from the board showing him in jest. Of course, it wouldn’t really do anything to Pitch, but the guy had guaranteed that it worked 100% of the time on his Omega.

Jack did settle. His breathing leveled out, his scent softened and overall, he was much calmer. Pitch had him sit back a little, the pup’s hazy eyes focused on the man’s buttons as he listened to his Alpha. “There, it’s not so bad I promise. When I was younger I had one of my ears pierced and its more startling than anything at first, but the pain isn’t that bad.” Jack was momentarily taken out of the state of fear and smiled inside at the thought of the great Kozmotis Pitchiner with an earring – he’d probably look like a pirate.

The technician approached given the cue from the Alpha once more. She handled him ever so gently, pushing some of his picture-perfect bed hair from his ear and then without hesitation, the first one was in. Jack had flinched, but it didn’t hurt nearly as bad as his suppressants or even the yearly shots that he was required to get like everyone else. Then the second one was done much easier than the first. When all was finished, he had two very beautiful medium-sized sapphires in his ears – which as Pitch had envisioned, complimented his coloring perfectly.

“Very nice...’ the Alpha confirmed inspecting them by moving Jack’s face from side to side with the Omega still seated on him. Jack didn’t feel very good, all the stress made him feel shaky. Katherine quickly assisted the piercing technician and the assistant in how much would be paid and then escorted them to the door.

“I’m tired…” Jack whimpered – not wanting to feel like an exhibition anymore and his ears were somewhat achy.

“Of course – but I have something else for you…” the Alpha careful to not make Jack fall off his lap, leaned forward and grabbed the medium sized velvet box from the coffee table. Jack had somehow shrunk against Pitch’s chest again knowing that it was a jewelry box, and he’d had his fill for the next couple years of receiving jewelry.

“W-what is it?” Jack had his sleeve up to his mouth, as if it could somehow shield him from whatever was in there. Pitch cleared his throat and eyed the pale pup as he opened the box gauging the youth’s reaction.

“This is an Omegan Collar Necklace.” The Alpha explained in somewhat of a deep proud tone. The color left Jack’s face as he willed himself to not run for the hills. They were an extremely old-fashioned piece of confinement strictly made for Omegas – typically because historically Alphas were bigger brutes or had less rules on treating Omegas like humans so the government or ‘the elite’ had come up with a great plan to prevent forced-bonding. Even though it only made things easier for an Alpha to spot an Omega and made it easier to abuse them without taking the responsibility of bonding with them.

The ‘collar necklaces’ were a type of choker that sat at that base of the neck to cover the mating gland, usually made from strong waterproof materials to prevent an Alpha’s teeth from sinking in. Some could be very extravagant (or more conservative) where they were styled like a turtle necks, stopping just at the top of the throat and then at the base of the nape – usually gaudily done and only the head Alpha of the home had the key to unlock it.

The one seated on a little beige cushion was sleek and black. Thankfully, it was just a choker and not turtleneck styled, clearly made from some sort of expensive flexible material that shimmered and had a small lock in the back. “It’s for you.”

“I’m sorry…” Jack whimpered. The ache in his ears was overrun by the pain in his chest from all the stress of being humiliated; Now there was just one more thing. Wasn’t it enough to take away his best friend and spank him in the shower? If he wasn’t sure how much he’d pissed Pitch off by not listening to him in the beginning, there just seemed to be no end to all of the penalties he was raining down on him with. Now he would absolutely look like a pet and everyone (if they didn’t already) would know that he was a kept Omega.

“I know it feels very backwards for our time, but they’re meant to protect you.” The disbelief in Jack’s eyes as he stared slack-jawed at his guardian was extremely vivid. His stomach sank at the thought of being forced to wear it at sch– what would Tooth or Sandy or worse – ‘Aster’ think? “I realize that it might be too much to stop you from going out with your friends once in a while, but this will give me peace of mind.”

“I’ll be good…” Jack plead in a broken voice as he looked up at Pitch with the most heart-wrenching blue-eyed expression. Maybe he could change Pitch’s mind. “I p-promise… I’ll do whatever you say.” Jack couldn’t look at the Alpha’s face without feeling like he was going to cry again and so settled with nervously playing with the buttons on his navy shirt, hoping he’d come around. “I won’t be bad…” Jack hated the way he sounded, but there was something about Mr. Pitchiner that was making him regress when being punished.

The Alpha watched the boy fold into himself while his slender fingers played with his shirt. The wintergreen mint was exceptionally pungent in all its distressing glory – even Katherine walking back in stopped for a moment with the scent even affecting a Beta that way. Pitch wasn’t going to back down on keeping his ward safe from the other Alphas. Jack was _his_ and he would be an idiot to discount the Bunnymund’s son being just too much of a damned pack Alpha to not worry about him fearlessly going after Mr. Pitchiner’s mate.

The larger male took the choker from the case, and then with a very resentful pup on his lap, managed to get it around the youth’s slender neck even with him futilely attempting to dodge it, but quickly giving in once the man clasped it from the back and then locked it with the small key that came with it.

Jack was hurt and tired and just wanted to go. He looked away from his guardian with tears once again spilling down his cheeks. He tried to cover his mouth as attempted to get off of Pitch’s lap, but it didn’t seem as though the Alpha was quite finished. He held jack there with one arm around his waist, then completely ignoring that Katherine was there to the side doing something on her phone for scheduling, grabbed the boy’s face with the other hand and after quickly taking in his perfection, and how great the collar looked on _his_ Omega, stole another drawn-out kiss.

 

Katherine was admittedly shocked, abruptly having it confirmed her boss and his ward’s relationship had escalated to that level. It may have not been that bad (from all her studying to be helpful to Jack), Omegas presented earlier and depending on how severe their heats were, bonding was most beneficial, so they could have a quality of life – but seeing that Jack was clearly distraught made things terrible, because it was obvious that it was another infatuated Alpha instinctively going after a mate, dismissing all of the victim’s feelings on it. But it was a normal thing in society she’d come to find out, especially for the wealthy. What was she supposed to do?

She watched as the brute of a man, finally let go of the pup so that he could go back to his room. Jack seemed so done with the whole situation that he didn’t even say goodbye to Katie. Then what really had her taken aback, was when the man straightened himself up a bit, wiped his mouth and then asked, “what’s my schedule for tomorrow look like?” She’d never seen Mr. Pitchiner act like that, but worst of all, she had to maintain herself the entire time, not allowing any insight that she had the least bit of disapproval in her scent or expression to him.

She had to be strong for Jack because he didn’t have anyone, and again, getting fired wouldn’t help. So, she would do her best and eventually there would maybe be a way to fix this. She started reading off Mr. Pitchiner’s agenda to him.


	12. Diamond

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack and Aster have another little chat about what the other means to the other, while Jack confesses that he doesn't want to be anyone's Omega. Henry is also introduced and things get heavier as Jack's next heat gets closer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the read! :)
> 
> Comments are appreciated; but remember be nice! <3<3<3

 

A few days had gone by since Pitch put the collar on him and his newly pierced ears weren't hurting too bad, but he wasn't exactly okay with any of it. The new additions to his appearance were all out of place when he caught glimpses of his reflection throughout the house and it sucked.

He obviously preferred his ears the way they were before and hated the collar most of all. The vilest part of the whole ordeal was not being able to even lie to himself about Mr. Pitchiner being _his_ Alpha and Jack feeling like _his_ bitch.

 

Thursday at school, Jack had been pretty good at keeping the collar under wraps amongst his peers. Some of the kids from the party that went to his school were suddenly friendlier then they'd ever been, but still stayed favorably at arm’s length. Also, the weather was getting colder and really worked in his favor when strategically picking shirts with more coverage or specifically turtlenecks. The last person he wanted to find out about it was Aster. He had no clue what could be said that would excuse anything or make any part of the situation better.

Lunchtime, Jack didn't feel like eating and so sat by his favorite tree out of the way of everyone else. Being a creature of habit, Jack had gone right back to his routine of drawing in every class and watching his best friend amorously from afar.

It was obvious there was something up with the new unspoken rule between Aster and him - like they'd known somehow the other was told not to talk to the other. The first part of the week was hard with both of them making a painfully obvious point to miss each other in the halls or were suddenly ‘too busy’ to stay in the same room, but by the end of the week their wills crumbled, and Jack didn't even have to look up from his sketchbook to know that the young Alpha was approaching.

"Jack!" Aster wasn't at all discreet calling out either. The young Alpha sat down like a puppy on the grass beside Jack unapologetically, his cinnamon and pine musk hanging in the air around him. Jack smiled defeatedly and let the Alpha join him. He knew that if Pitch caught wind of them being together there was going to be hell to pay later, but he couldn't care in that moment having gone another extended period of awful time without his best bud.

An inviting warmth was being emitted from the Alpha as the larger male turned his body, his whole attention focused on the Omega. Jack took note that Aster was filling out more and more as they got older - his chest and neck seemed broader, his pants tightly fitted and best of all - the way any sleeved shirt the model-esque Alpha wore hugged his chest muscles. The Omega liked having the Alpha so close.

"You know, my dad told me we couldn't be friends..." Aster said dejected, clasping his fingers, elbows resting on both knees while he looked at the floor then back up. Jack wasn't surprised that Mr. Pitchiner was taking matters into his own hands to sever all ties Jack had with other potential suitors. He watched his friend slump with what seemed like exhaustion. "But you know what? I told him to kiss my ass." Aster said with an empty cockiness and a depressingly defeated smile as he nudged and looked at Jack.

It was hard for the young Omega to see him usually so optimistic about challenges look so defeated.

"You didn't say that?" Jack lightheartedly nudged him back. Aster shook his head with a grin.

"-No, but I wanted to!" Aster chuckled and then looked directly at him. There was a solemnness looming as they soaked in what they could of each other during the small reunion.

"He would've had a stern word with you..." Jack taunted in a very sarcastic tone. Aster smiled, both knowing how sensible his father was and that he was never one to get overly emotional about anything

"D-did you get your ears pierced?" Aster was surprised suddenly noticing the expensive rocks and then also taking note of the edge of something black on his friend’s neck and without any inhibitions (knowing his friend never wore jewelry), pulled the edge of Jack's hoodie with his turtleneck down enough to see what it was. The Omega defensively pulled away hoping that the Alpha didn't see anything.

"-don't!" Jack said trying to cover it with his hands when Aster reached for him again.

"What is it?!" Aster sat back with a gestured hand towards him, "-and why are your ears pierced?" There was a moment of Jack looking like a scared animal with no escape. His crystal blue eyes were terrified and his bottom lip trembled, Jack suddenly knew that he wasn't going to be able to avoid answering Aster.

"It's nothing..." Though the Omega still tried, with just a semblance of hope that for once, Aster might just take a hint and back down. But it was too much to ask for and as the lithe boy stretched the sleeves of his hoodie over both hands and pulled his knees against his chest becoming smaller to his friend once more, he heard the Alpha sigh as he rubbed his mouth. If it was out of disappoint or despair, Jack didn't know.

"My dad told me to stay away from you... because Mr. Pitchiner told him… that he intends on bonding with you..." Aster transparently itemized as if he was reciting the command and information that his father gave him. Jack couldn't help the distress he felt and the sour scent of guilt rolling off him, but still Aster continued with a little bit of disdain to his tone. "You know... I saw you and Pitch... The weekend of your last heat. I went to see if you were feeling better and from the tree… next to your room… I-I saw you guys fucking in the dining room."

Jack felt sick. He felt gross at the thought of anyone seeing himself and his guardian together; especially knowing the clear view of the dining room from that angle. He could feel his face getting warm from the humiliation and then he gathered enough courage to look Aster in the eye. What he saw was someone just as hurt by it as he was - a pair of beautifully troubled forest green eyes gazing back at him.

"It’s not fair." Aster really couldn't hold it in any longer and wasn't going to let the situation get swept under the rug without at least voicing it to the one person he trusted the most. "It’s not fair... that he just gets to keep you."

Jack was shrinking at the topic of conversation. He had no clue what to say or how anything he could say could make it better.

 

The pup absolutely didn't want to become anyone's 'Omega'. He wasn't ready for the eminent parenthood he knew Pitch had planned for him and being completely honest with himself - wasn't even sure if he wanted it with anyone at all. He just wanted to be free to be himself, do art and be with his best friends. It wasn't long before he realized that his face was wet and he was crying. It didn't take more than a few seconds for Aster to notice and quickly pull him into a one arm hug as Aster was still feuding inside with his own thoughts but hated seeing Jack hurting.

"I-I love you Aster... I always have..." Jack rubbed the tears away with a sniffle. "But I'm not r-ready to be anyone's Omega..." Aster was all ears as he watched his friend struggle to find his voice. "It all happened because of my last h-heat... When I got home - I guess us being together made my estrus come early or something, but I went into heat and approached Pitch the night you dropped me off and now he won't l-let me go..." Jack was exhausted as he couldn't keep his feelings to himself anymore either, he wanted Aster to know what happened and what was going to become of himself as the result even if it meant confessing that he’d approached Pitch, "I'm so so sorry, I never meant to h-hurt you... I made a huge mistake and now he'll... he'll never let me go..." Jack rubbed his eyebrow anxiously and then tugged at his turtleneck collar, now not even bothering to hide the real collar beneath.

"Is that-?"

"-An Omegan Collar Necklace?" Jack scoffed wiping a few more tears that escaped. "M-more like a dog collar."

"Wooow-" Aster's eyes went wide, not ever having seen one so close.

Sometimes they were advertised for the elite because it was blanketed in society to be seen the same as a promise ring/protection, but not a lot of the newer generations would ever think about gifting their partner with such an old-school piece of refinery; especially with the all of the oppressive connotations behind putting a collar on an Omega. Aster guessed that maybe putting diamonds or a brand on them made it better? Because the older elite's Omegas were typically the ones who were seen wearing them so publicly and didn't get any shit for it; as matter of fact – some were even praised for the gaudy things.

"He wasn't 'pleased' with me after that night." Jack hugged his knees with his sketchpad pressed against his chest and the Alpha's arm still draped over his shoulders. He appreciated the warmth and the heartfelt cinnamon that was Aster's signature scent when it came to being affectionate

 

It couldn't be denied that Aster was disappointed in himself for feeling down about Jack not wanting to be his Omega, but it wasn't out of nowhere and he had to try and put himself in his friend's shoes. The Omega was always flighty on making commitments of any kind that didn’t have to do with art (like the mural the Omega helped do in the auditorium for the school), and ultimately Aster knew that just being friends with Jack was enough.

The young Alpha was heavyhearted observing his friend, knowing that it would be impossible for others to leave him alone simply because he was an "Omega" and his kind were 'supposed to be with a caregiver'. Realistically, Aster knew that Jack could be fine on his own if society allowed it, but in his position as the inheritor where any pup born from him that wasn't Omega would be heir to the vast fortune of Overland Inc. - there wasn't any way that he could get out of being forced to bond with someone resulting in another version of the current situation at hand.

 

"So you d-don't want to be with him?..." Aster finally was able to get out the question that he was dying to get clarification on – even though he was sure he knew the answer. Jack looked so uncomfortable by it and his scent didn't let anyone mistake that he resented that Aster would even think for a moment that he wanted to sign his life away to a man more than double his age. It was undeniable that Pitch was beyond attractive, _too_ smart for a single person and had way _too_ much money for one man - but Jack would never voluntary trade his freedom for a shackle with a dollar sign on it.

"Of course, not..." the tears wouldn't stop running down Jack's warm face and was ultimately grateful that his favorite spot was away from other people, so no one got to see the blubbering mess he was… _again_. "I care about Mr. Pitchiner, but... not-not in that way..." They both knew that the bell was going to ring soon for lunch to be over and then they would have to go back to pretending like the other didn't exist. "I-I don't know what to do... I wish I could just run away... to somewhere where n-nobody knows who I am…"

"M-me too..." Aster sighed and leaned lightly on his friend, with his arm still over Jack's shoulders. "My dad made it sound like you were my favorite pair of shoes that were ruined or somethin. He was like 'I'm sure you'll find another person you'll care about' and I just couldn't even look at him..." Jack nodded.

"Mr. Pitchiner s-said something similar..." Jack relaxed a little under his friend's weight wiping his face with his sleeve once more . "Only he told me that I wasn't allowed to see you outside of school ever again." Aster sighed.

"No matter what happens... I will always love you." The Alpha stated as confidently and assuring as possible. It didn't take a lot of speculation to know that Pitch's attachment to Jack wasn't just an _Alpha/Omega_ thing, but that he'd gone through so much loss that he would do anything to keep the small bit of Alexander Frost that he could - even if it meant controlling every aspect of Jack’s life.

 

-It was final that he wasn't going to give Jack up without a fight and Mr. Pitchiner was proving to be the young Alpha’s worst nightmare.

 

Jack looked at Aster dumbfounded at the sheer amount of devotion Aster had. He just didn't feel worthy of his friend's love, especially after coming clean about Mr. Pitchiner and finding out that Aster had even seen them and still wanted to be his friend.

"Why?" Jack couldn't stop the question as it escaped his lips. "Why do you love me?"

Aster took in his soulmate's existence and an overwhelming amount of affection filled his chest. There wasn't any part of Jack from every colorless strand of hair to the delicate tips of his limbs. If there was anything Aster could take pride in was that he _never_ took his friend for granted.

"If you need me to - I’ll repeat it and I'll declare it to the universe over and over again..." The sincerity in Aster's eyes and voice was riveting. "You're my best friend - _my other half_. It doesn't matter what point in space or time, I will _always_ belong to you whether or not I'm your Alpha or you're just my partner in crime. I'll _never_ abandon you." Jack couldn't help it as the tears kept falling. "I don't ever want you to f-feel like you owe me anything - _ever_. Just know that your friendship _is enough_..." Jack sobbed as he nodded at the unconditional declaration of acceptance of him. Aster pulled him into a full-blown hug while the Omega wept into his chest. The bell rang but it was obvious they were going to be late to their next class as they clung to the small amount of time they had before returning to their awful realities.

 

***

 

Katherine picked Jack up from school prompt as per the usual, but there was definitely something different. Jack sat in the back of their sleek black Jag - obviously not Katie’s choice of vehicle but one of Pitch's selections. She was dressed in a fitted gray pants suit and had a light green eyeshadow that looked great with her red hair, which was pulled back into a tight bun. She looked concerned through the rearview mirror, being the first time seeing one another after the whole ear-piercing ordeal.

"How're your ears feeling?" She asked gently - almost motherly. Jack glanced at the mirror, seeing her sincerity or maybe _guilt_? Then looked out the window at the passing trees and the school being situated on its own lot that spanned a few acres buried in the forest on the mountain side.

"Fine..." Jack said softly, not really wanting to talk about it. He didn't ever want to voluntarily think about anything that happened that day.

"Good-good. We're going to drop by the office." She said it so casually, but Jack hadn't been there since his parents were alive. There wasn't really any reason for Jack to go to work with his guardian and his stomach sank at knowing it wouldn’t be the same without his dad being there.

"Why?" Jack asked, puzzled by the random turn of events. He hoped there weren't any more surprises, but nothing seemed to be happening in his favor thus far.

"Y’know, I'm not entirely sure - but Mr. Pitchiner requested that I bring you to the office after school today." She sounded like she was telling the truth about not knowing and it wasn't like either of them really had a choice in the matter.  

Despite the mystery of why he was suddenly summoned, it was very nostalgic as they pulled up to the architecturally modern corporate office and all the other complimentary buildings affiliated surrounding it; there were a lot geometrically compatible shapes, beams, wires with walls of tinted windows. He remembered how much his dad enjoyed showing him all the cool stuff he did at work and introducing Jack to all of his closest subordinates - it was disheartening knowing that he wasn't there anymore.

 

They parked in the lot below the main building and took the private corporate elevator that needed a sleek black card key to access and went straight to the top floor. As they passed through a few halls with large windows and large amounts of natural light even though there was an overcast, Jack followed close behind Katie as she navigated the modern open workspace, seeing all the private offices lining the walls.

When they finally made it to Katie's office, Jack noticed the upgrade in that it was in a large hall-like space separated from the rest, which was the main office before the corporate board room and then to the side of that was Mr. Pitchiner's private workspace where you had to go through her to get to him.

The other people were pretty busy and barely took notice at first that anyone was following Katherine at all. It wasn't until a senior employee that had been there since the beginning recognized Jack. She was a middle-aged plump lady with round bottlecap glasses and mousy brown hair pulled into a tight bun. She covered her mouth in surprise and then it spread like wildfire that Alexander's Omega son who had been purposefully put under the radar was there after four years of being out of the public's eye.

Being the center of attention for his parents’ accomplishments and tragic end wasn’t new to Jack. He rarely had to deal with the stares in the community he was from, but he knew that it was bound to occur going back to the physical location of his father’s legacy.

Katherine did a great job ignoring everyone's prying gazes staying conscious of her goal, but it made Jack terribly uncomfortable being gawked at. She attentively closed the doors behind them before going to Pitch's closed off space and then buzzed her boss upon their arrival. She then ceremoniously opened one of the double cherrywood doors to his office and announced Jack's entrance.

“I have Jack-“

 

Seeing Mr. Pitchiner made Jack anxious. The man was seated at his large wooden executive desk facing the direction of the entrance at the back of the room, just a few feet away from the giant window wall with considerable bookshelves adjacent to it, in a classically tailored button up and a pair of fitted slacks. His curly hair loosely slicked back, the notorious inky curl straying from the others and falling in his face. His amber eyes were piercing in the softly lit room beneath his knitted brows as he glanced up momentarily from whatever he was reading on his computer.

"Thank you, Katherine." Pitch's expression softened from menacing tyrant to approachable leader as he sat up straight looking at Jack (ignoring the fact that he could smell that other little repulsive Alpha on him), "Henry will be making a short visit soon and if you could make sure my reservation for that hall in Pittsburgh is ironed out before next week for the charity, that would be great?" Katherine nodded and immediately took out her phone, and walked off typing into it, shutting the door behind her and leaving Jack alone in the room with his guardian.

 

There wasn't really anything different about the situation other than location - being in an office rather than at home; but here Mr. Kozmotis Pitchiner was completely in his element and just looking at him in his natural state of control – intimidating – is the word, to see such a man in such a raw state of pure multibillion dollar power.

Jack stood nervously by the door in his blue hoodie over his turtleneck and a pair of tan jeans, with his favorite pair of all black high-top Nike sneakers - feeling out of place in every way. He was born with a silver spoon in his mouth, but he didn’t like to manipulate situations or anyone because of it.

 

The light bounced of the gems on Jack's ears elegantly as the older Alpha did a quick look over and assessed the discomfort in Jack's posture and the icy tone to his scent.

"Haven't been here in a while, have you?" Mr. Pitchiner asked casually relaxing back into his chair. "You can come closer." Jack didn't want to, but there wasn't a lot he could do in protest. It didn't take a lot of time for him to close the distance but stopped at the two leather chairs in front of Pitch's desk. Jack fidgeted before swallowing, not sure what Pitch was planning behind his steely amber expression.

"N-not since my dad brought me here..." Jack put his hand on the chair and looked down. He didn't see the subtle concern in Pitch's gaze as he looked at his sweetly innocent Omega.

Sure, the pup had lost a lot more than a lot of regular people without being deserving of any of the heartache, but thanks to all of the over sheltering Pitch facilitated, he was still naive of a lot of real-world dilemmas. Jack was the essence of everything good that Mr. Pitchiner had lost with Alex and having the boy back at the place where they started it all made Pitch feel that much more reminiscent of his loss and what was at stake.

"You know - your father and I did talk about your inheritance once or twice before." Mr. Pitchiner gestured that he take a seat with his hand and Jack tensely obliged. "Of course, things are different 'now'. Before you presented there were a lot of what if's and maybe's, but being that Omegas aren't allowed that type of leadership - It would come down to _our_ eldest pup being the soul inheritor. They will have automatic rights to everything, and 'you' - _my dear_ \- will never have to lift a finger for anything your heart desires, if I were to pass or step down." There was a lot in that statement that Jack was having a hard time processing. "But that's beside the point-"

"B-but I don't want a pup..." Jack interrupted sitting up straight and looking directly at Mr. Pitchiner, more nervous than he’d been since he got there. He didn't fight the collar situation hard enough last time, but he wasn't going to roll over when it came to the direction his life was being mapped towards.

"And why not?" Pitch seemed only amused by the sudden burst of confidence in Jack. It made the Omega move restlessly in his chair as he gathered his thoughts.

"I want to go to school for a-art. I would l-like to go to college with my friends." It sucked because Jack could already feel the sting of tears forming at the inner corners of his eyes knowing that Pitch could force him into submission whenever no matter how much he protested. He just hated being dictated to and wanted the strength to hold himself up even in front of the Alpha for himself.

"Hmm..." Pitch rubbed his chin thoughtfully and leaned on one of the armrests. Jack was too precious to allow the world to hurt with their overly critical opinions and selfish tendencies. He wanted to keep Jack untainted and pure. "I don't think that it's a topic up for discussion at this very moment, but I might think about higher level education alternatives..." Pitch subtly adjusted himself in his chair with a large exhale, "However, there are no alternatives for having pups..."

Jack pulled one of his knees up to his chest and stretched his hoodie sleeves out over his hands. He started nervously playing with a fray in the knee of his jeans as a tear fell and he quickly wiped it. Jack really didn't want to have pups - he couldn't describe how much he didn't want to.

"You're mean..." Jack muttered with a few more tears falling while he focused hard on his pants to avoid making eye contact. He looked so small; and to Kozmotis, just like any other person growing up wealthy and then marrying according to their status - Jack was definitely a spoiled little brat in a lot of ways.

"Maybe..." Pitch affirmed unapologetic to the Omega. There were worse things in the world then having pups and the new Alpha guest that was about to pay a visit was about at the top of the list of awful things.

 

"Sir?-" Katherine popped in, "Henry is here." She fully opened the door as soon as the man behind her got too close for comfort, Mr. Pitchiner stood up and intentionally pulled the other leather chair a few feet away from Jack's in a methodically smooth welcoming gesture to the new Alpha.

"Koz, I was getting antsy thinking you'd never introduce me." The man was obviously older than Mr. Pitchiner by at least ten years with the silver so prominent through his hair and the way he carried himself with a very panache demeanor. He was exactly the kind of image the would come to mind if someone said ‘old and rich’.

Jack had cleared up his act in a hurry and didn't know how to respond to the stranger as he sat down smoothly in the seat that Pitch had offered to him, his own assistant standing in the back to the side. The assistant had to be in his early thirties with his well-kept brown hair and his staunch but youthful face. He was so expressionless, that Jack wondered if he what he was like outside of work.

 

Like many others, Henry was absolutely starstruck at the initial sight of Jack. The older gentleman had been around the most beautiful Omegas in the world and regularly at that, but it was more than apparent as to why Kozmotis felt compelled to be selfish. The pup was breathtaking just in coloring and structure alone. Pale - almost translucent, ice blue eyes, and slender wafer elf-like bone structure. Henry already smelt Mr. Pitchiner all over him - ignoring the faint hint of Pine; but the pup was perfect. One of the things that made an Omega the most beautiful was pregnancy and he could already imagine how much more dazzling the pup would be once he conceived.

The Omega put his leg down, his nose crinkled at the new Alpha's scent of smoky musk and perhaps... some sort of spice? He was in a dark navy-blue suit and his watch and rings were huge as he stroked his peppered beard. Maybe he'd also had black hair like Mr. Pitchiner when he was younger? It was anyone's guess. Jack got a really sick feeling at how it seemed the man was stripping him down with just his eyes and could already sense that Pitch was on edge even though his expression never faltered.

 

"Jackson Overland Frost... My-my you've grown." The older Alpha grinned graciously, glancing at Pitch, who was observing, and then back at the Omega. "How old are you now?"

"S-seventeen." Jack stuttered not wanting to look at the man – actually, not even wanting to be talking to him either. He also never recalled ever meeting the estranged Alpha before who acted like he’d know him forever.

"Oh... interesting." The swarthy businessman seemed to be calculating something. Mr. Pitchiner cleared his throat to pull the attention towards himself for a moment.

"This is an _old_ friend, Henry." Mr. Pitchiner introduced the older Alpha fluidly, but with a glint of distaste underlying his tone, "he's been a partner in marketing for quite some time. You may not remember because he was around more when you were a baby, but less as you got older."

"Yes sir - I knew this man here and your daddy well before you were even a twinkle in your parents' eye." Henry was obviously a very proud man and clearly carried the highest opinion of himself, "but to see you as a full-grown Omega, now that is a _pleasant_ surprise." He smiled darkly with the creases by his eyes very prominent. Jack didn't think he was a bad looking older man, but he undoubtedly had the vibes of someone who was egotistical, twisted and the pup didn't like it.

Jack felt alone glancing over and seeing that Pitch's attention had been momentarily caught up in something he was reading on his computer screen. Henry didn't seem to mind and turned his entire attention on the boy.

"So, w-what do you do?" Jack quickly asked to keep the conversation light.

"I own Daybreak, Inc. It's just a marketing company." Henry made it sound like his position was somehow irrelevant, but Daybreak was one of the leading marketing establishments worldwide. "Are you still a student?" Jack nodded with a 'mm-hmm'. "Any plans for your debut into society?"

"I-I'm not sure... what you mean?" Jack was confused and looked over at Mr. Pitchiner again who appeared to have tuned in very conveniently at that moment.

"Any plans for an Omega's Cotillion Pitch?" Henry spoke assertively looking over at the other Alpha.

“Mmm…” Pitch sat back once more with a sigh, lacing his fingers on his chest. "I don't think he needs one because it's typically for wealthy families to present that their Omegas or female Betas who are coming of age and speaking frankly-" Pitch's tone went rigid, "Jack is already off the market for any potential suitors."

Jack was surprised that Henry didn't act any different about Mr. Pitchiner's declaration. The older Alpha just chuckled and shook his head in a defeated response.

"You always did know what you wanted." Henry shook his finger, "and no one was ever able to tell you any different." The Omega detested the way they talked, they made Jack out like he wasn't any more important than signing another contract for a year's supply of materials. "Well - I do have a gift for your bride-to-be if that's okay?"

Jack glared at Mr. Pitchiner, who was obviously used to being asked for his approval and opinion on everything. He hated that he wasn't being spoken to directly about things regarding him. Also, Mr. Pitchiner hadn't ever said anything about getting married - Jack felt like he might puke or pass out.

"Of course..." Jack's 'Alpha' consented for him. Henry empirically waived a command at his assistant who'd been silent in the background. He then exited the room quickly and then another guy dressed in a black suit walked in behind him with a large black velvet box.

 

-Could the gods not understand how much Jack hated gifts and the sight of velvet boxes in any size at this point?

 

"Keep in mind, I hadn't any clue how beautiful Jack truly was in person, so the gift might pale comparison." Jack froze looking at his expensive prison. The man sat it down on a cleared out space on Pitch's desk right in front of him, as if it was some sort of offering to the 'great Alpha'. The man carefully opened it to reveal the most dazzling god-awful piece of jewelry that Jack had ever seen.

It was an Omegan collar necklace in an old-fashioned style made completely out of diamonds. It was one that went from the top of the neck all the way down to the collar bone all the way around with an ornate and fine detailed layout so that it looked like snowflakes and swirls constructed out of the clear rocks perfectly symmetrical on both sides. The piece of jewelry had definitely stolen the show as no one seemed to notice that Jack had completely blanched at the mere sight of it.

"I figured that he was the type of Omega that not any old piece of jewelry would be sufficient for so I got the measurements from Mr. Hayward and had something worked out." Pitch raised an eyebrow with a smirk, eyeing the old Alpha.

"Very nice." Mr. Pitchiner turned the box so that he could see it a little better. "It's perfect for the Christmas Gala."

"Well - it's different when there's superior factors involved and I aim to please." The proud old tycoon adjusted his jacket and looked over at Jack obviously insinuating that the pup was ‘superior goods’. There was a moment of the Omega not knowing how to react especially with a hint of lust being emitted from him. All Jack could do was look at Mr. Pitchiner and hope he would see how uncomfortable he was.

 

Although the situation at hand was amusing enough, Mr. Pitchiner was not entertained for long seeing another ogle his mate. He stood up and reached across his desk, gesturing towards a handshake.

"As always Henry - it's been a pleasure and the gift is superb." The formality couldn't hide the fact that Pitch was ready to be alone with Jack once more.

"Believe me - the pleasure has been all mine." Henry grinned shaking his hand firmly, "after all, it’s not every day you get to meet the only mate to have ever affected you this way." There was a bit of a standoff between the Alphas, the older calling out the younger for whatever previous beef they had that landed them in the current situation.

"Sad you've never found yours after all these years." Pitch said in soft but patronizing way, "you'll have to do me the same courtesy of introductions when you've found them." The older Alpha was only amused again and chuckled while putting his hand on Pitch's shoulder.

"Till next time." There was one last shake and then Henry left swiftly with his assistance following suit.

 

*

 

"What do you think of Henry?" Pitch moved suavely around the desk and then leaned back against it in front of Jack.

"He was... nice." Jack didn't really know what to say – the man was skeevy. If it were a choice between Henry or Mr. Pitchiner, Jack would definitely prefer Mr. Pitchiner, and that was saying something.

"And the gift?" The Alpha tilted his head to the side while folding his arms, his tailored top very flattering to his figure. The pup didn't want to talk about that - he looked away, his collar was visible to the older male. It made Pitch smug in keeping another from bonding with him.

"I don't know..." Jack was hoping he'd bring something else up.

"What?" Mr. Pitchiner raised a dark eyebrow and spoke smoothly. "What do you mean you don't know?"

"I-I hate it." The words just slipped out, but Jack didn't feel that he was out of place. He never asked for any of it and he was getting overwhelmed by everything that was happening.

"Are the diamonds not big enough?" Jack didn't have the patience to reason why Pitch said what he just did, he didn't appreciate being talked down to like his opinion was invalid just because he grew up with more than others and happened to be an Omega.

"Y-you can't ask m-me for my opinion and t-then say something... like t-that..." Jack didn't think he wanted to fight with his guardian, but he was done.

"I'm sorry darling." Pitch softened his tone and released a very soothing scent – it reminded Jack of when it would rain, and he would go out on the deck and sit in it. Jack looked away not wanting to succumb purely to instinct and become submissive. He was upset about being treated like a child constantly or like he was incapable because he was able to have pups; If anything, that should make him more capable. It was obvious the Alpha was switching to the appeasing method of his own Alpha’s nature to sooth his mate. "I just want you to always have the best of everything."

Kozmotis Pitchiner was something else - when he wanted to be rigid he was scary, but when he wanted to be attentive, there was a soft side that had Jack weak in the knees. The man looked like an airbrushed model imported from the dark side of some weird fantasy novel, where the line was blurred on whether or not the antagonist was actually evil.

The Omega licked his lips and knitted his eyebrows as he thought about whether or not he was going to forgive him so easily. He looked around the room and huffed. He took in how perfectly expensive everything around them was and wondered what life was like for just a normal middle-class Beta in the world. He could guess that there would be struggles elsewhere, but that the choice would be all his own on what to do when they happened and that he would more than likely have normal people problems like his car breaking down, or forgetting his keys somewhere, or making sure he was able to pay rent… etc. Not being courted by a billionaire who happened to be his late father’s best friend.

“Are you upset with me?” Mr. Pitchiner asked in the most superior and yet honied tone that had Jack doing a doubletake.

“Yes…” The pale Omega exhaled and folded his arms as the Alpha knelt before him getting on his eye level and put his hand on the arm rest.

“Why?”

“You won’t let me make decisions for myself?” Jack looked at him directly with a pleading blue-eyed gaze, hoping he might see how stifled he felt.

“Yes I have-“ Pitch lulled, playing into Jack’s ‘fit’, “I let you decorate your room and pick your classes at school.” The Alpha was still working in the mode of playing to what Jack wanted to hear.

“That’s not what I mean-“ Before Jack could continue, Pitch suddenly leaned forward and pressed his lips against his. It worked in Pitch’s favor, because the pup was too startled to continue. Jack pulled his face away and turned to the side as the older man started kissing what was closest to him being behind his ear, then along his jaw and down his neck around his collar.

 

Jack couldn’t control his body as he melted into each caress and as the Alpha reached up his turtleneck and hoodie, he whimpered when the Alpha found one of his nipples and started playing with it. The pup arched his back as he turned his head right back into a lip-locking session, where the older male didn’t let him get out of it that time.  

The Alpha was aggressive as he shoved his tongue into the younger males’ mouth and at the slightest hint of Alpha arousal, it had Jack’s underwear was once again damp with slick.

“S-stop…” Jack managed to turn his face away, with his cheeks pink and his lips moist. The Alpha sat back for a moment and looked over his little lover. His pupils dilated at the smell of fertile Omega. Pitch then, without turning his body, pulled the leather chair that Henry had been seated in earlier over so that he could take a seat just a few inches from Jack. The Alpha then pulled the reluctant Omega forward by both hands and had him straddle his lap.

“I need you.” The Alpha said in a husky voice as he nuzzled his face into the young Omega’s chest inhaling the sweet vanilla scent of arousal and floral laundry detergent. Jack didn’t know what to do – he was overcome looking down and seeing a head full of curly black hair being the man that controlled so many lives, not just his own. “Please?...” Pitch’s voice was deep enough that Jack could feel the vibrations resonate through his chest making him extra sensitive to the potency of the sandalwood musk.

Jack looked to be in a daze as the older Alpha lifted the pup’s shirt and hoodie enough to get under there in order to suck on one of his nipples, while simultaneously reaching around the back and sliding his hand down his pants, feeling for Jack’s entrance.

“Ahh…” Jack whimpered as he felt the Alpha’s middle finger enter him, the first finger to adjust and then the second and third to stretch. Jack’s body was being trained to respond to Pitch’s sexual advances regardless of his state of mind; but consciously, he wasn’t comfortable having sex in an office. “P-please – I want to g-go home?” The pup’s voice cracked as his arousal was already bringing him to an emotional peak and the tears escaped in that moment.

The Alpha pulled out from under his shirt and looked up at his favorite pair of ice blue eyes as a few tears fell on his face. Jack quickly tried to wipe them from his and his guardian’s cheeks, the pup’s translucent slender hands (much smaller than the Alpha’s) shaking as he worked – it all made Pitch love him even more.

“I won’t put it in, but I want to taste you…” Jack couldn’t believe how wild his day had been and the turn of events that lead to this. “Okay?” Pitch made direct eye contact, his fierce expression commanding his counterpart. Jack reacted instinctively submissive – the pup reluctantly nodded as Pitch instructed him on sitting back down on his chair, putting both legs on each of Pitch’s shoulders. The Alpha wanted to be front and center.

 

Jack’s pants were around his ankles behind Pitch’s head while the Alpha was on his knees and truth be told, the sounds of Pitch giving him head and fingering him were obscenely lewd. The Omega was utterly embarrassed by it and just prayed that no one walked in. He couldn’t fight the fact that his body wanted it more than his conscience would ever allow him to admit and his voice was simply indecent.

The Alpha’s mouth engulfing his member was heady as the warmth made his entire body tremble and with every stroke of his fingers against the little bundle of nerves, gushes of slick were expelled; it was obvious to the Alpha that he would need to get his seats cleaned.

Jack was disheveled as he ran his fingers through _his_ Alpha’s hair and hadn’t noticed that Pitch was emitting and thoroughly saturating him in his scent. When he finally came, trying with every fiber in his being not to cry out, the Alpha drank every last bit of his salty cum with pleasure. He even went further, licking around the pup’s used genitals and then eating him out getting a very thorough taste of _his_ Omega’s fertility.

Jack lay back in the leather chair limp with a sexed-out expression. His chest heaved as he looked up at the unsated Alpha. A feral glint of lust in his steely amber eyes and he knew that if there weren’t other obligations on the Alpha’s agenda, he’d knot Jack right then and there.

 

“You’re so… fucking… beautiful…” Mr. Pitchiner stated breathily. The Alpha couldn’t describe how ready he was to bond and make pups with Jack. He wanted the boy’s heat to come as soon as possible, then he could pull Jack out of the school and keep his mate and pup tucked away in solitude in a place only for his eyes.

“I wanna go h-home…” Jack managed to get out with a whimper and a glassy expression. He just wanted to be back in the comfort of his nest. He was tired of everything happening around him and just wanted his safe place.

“Of course, darling.” Pitch caved looking at his ethereal lover’s pleading gaze, before giving him a gentle kiss on the forehead and then on the lips. Jack was too weak to stop him and just gazed at him wide-eyed, wanting him to let Katie know already that he was ready. “I want to make love to you later-ok?”

Jack pouted as he adjusted himself on the chair. Wasn’t having him in such a scandalous setting enough? He was tired of everything, but he knew there was no way a ‘no’ would be accepted. The pup looked away and gave a defeated nod. He was already spent because of the Alpha’s handiwork and he didn’t feel like arguing.

The Alpha helped the pup slide his pants back up and fasten them, making him feel once again like an extremely co-dependent child – before Pitch sat back down in the other chair, spreading his legs in his slacks, relieving some of the pressure on his restricted and unused cock. He cleared his throat looking at Jack, reflecting on how he ended up so damn lucky in his later years.

“C-can you tell Katie?” Jack asked softly again, sitting up and adjusting his hoodie so that it was covering his lower half regardless of being clothed. It was like his own body wasn’t his and didn’t want give the Alpha any reason to keep him there longer.

“Of course.” The Alpha finally stood up and adjusted his pants from riding up while going to his desk and then buzzed Katherine before sitting back down in his own chair. He looked at Jack hungrily the entire time, and then sternly up at his assistant when she walked in.


	13. Refining

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The relationship between Jack and Mr. Pitchiner is not sitting well with Katherine. She finds herself in a bit of a dilemma not sure of how she can make things better. 
> 
> Also Mr. Pitchiner has completely assumed the role of Alpha to Jack's Omega in preparation to bond over Jack's next heat and has no issue with exercising his Alpha's 'rights'.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are appreciated - but please be nice! :3
> 
> Enjoy! <3

Katherine knew instantly upon entering what she’d brought Jack into. The sweet smell of vanilla slick and the pungent odor of Alpha arousal made it obvious when she found the Omega shifting uncomfortably in the leather chair with a flushed expression and a pleading gaze – it made her sick. She basically packaged and delivered the pup she’d cared for into the hands of a monster.

_-She was also a monster and hated that she didn’t know how to help Jack._

How could it be possible that anyone would want to defile and steal the innocence from a pup? She didn’t know exactly how far Kozmotis had just gone, but seeing the lackluster expression on Jack’s face, she knew that it was enough.

“Jack is ready to go home.” Mr. Pitchiner rubbed his chin methodically as he leaned on his armrest and made direct eye contact with her before looking down and seeing the Omega withdrawing, “-also, take the gift Henry brought home with you guys.”

She was careful about her own scent once again having been put into a predicament of internal conflict.

“Of course, sir.” She stood patiently as the Omega warily got up, moving in a way that showed obvious distress, and for good reason because he had slick stuck to him. “Is there anything else I can do?”

“That’s all for now.” Pitch affirmed as he leisurely delved back into whatever he’d been doing before Jack had arrived. The older male was obviously very complacent in the position he was in, not ever having to worry about answering to someone else – but to Katherine, the fact that her boss seemed so unaffected and intent on confining the pup so strictly in his youth made him that much more deplorable in her eyes.

***

Back at home Katherine was more than attentive – even offering to help get his clothes picked out while the pup jumped in the shower. Jack couldn’t stand the feeling of dried slick on him because there was usually a lot of it and it felt gross. When he first started lubricating, he was about thirteen or fourteen, which should’ve told him early on what he would present as, but he didn’t have a lot to go off of being so young and was too embarrassed to talk about it with anyone at the time – not even Aster.

He was already living with Mr. Pitchiner the first time he got wet and it luckily happened to have occurred at home while he was sitting on the patio chair, drawing on the deck when suddenly he felt a small cramp. Then without warning, there was warm sensation in the pit of his stomach with an astonishing amount of slick soaking his underwear. He embarrassedly thought he wet himself – but he didn’t think he had to go to the bathroom. It was even more alarming when he inspected the new fluid privately in his ensuite, finding it to be much stickier and then never talked about it with anyone until he was forced to after presenting later on.

Fortunately, lubricating didn’t happen too much without some sort of hormonal prompt, but after presenting it made it easier to call Katie wherever he was at (usually at school) when he didn’t feel good – or if he was wet and just needed to change. She was very understanding and never made him feel weird about his body, either taking him home or bringing him clothes.

Jack got out of the shower and found his clothes laid on his bed – a pair of baby blue sweats, some black underwear and a t-shirt. He didn’t waste any time putting them on before crawling into his big fluffy bed so that he could build his nest as comfortable as possible. He wasn’t looking forward to Pitch coming home and just wanted to regard his time alone. 

Katie came in holding a cup of green tea in a beautiful purple teacup that looked like a flower and a leaf saucer to match.

“I thought you might like something warm?” She carefully handed him the cup as he sat up against the headboard and she sat on the edge of the bed closest to him. It made her nostalgic looking at the pale youth in his pajamas smelling like a clean wintergreen vanilla pup. It had been everything she was used to taking care of and the mere image filled her chest with a motherly tenderness.

“Thank you, K-Katie.” He looked at her, then down at the cup biting his lip. She could tell that he was upset. She nodded with a hum and then there was a slight awkward pause.

“… Darling, is everything okay-" Her voice was warm and consoling, "-between Mr. Pitchiner and you?” But the question was too much. Jack didn’t want to say anything about his guardian and his relationship if he didn’t have to.

“Yes…”Jack looked away after blatantly lying – his scent becoming sadder. She couldn’t help but commiserate with her pup as she could sense a helplessness.

“Can I ask a bit of a more specific question?” Katie put her hand on the bed.Jack knit his brows as he looked at her cautiously. He already had a good idea where she was going with her questions, but the pup nodded anyway. “I know that as an Omega the age your allowed to be mated and bonded with is earlier than others, but are you ready… to accept Mr. Pitchiner’s feelings?”

Jack froze hearing for the first time that someone on the outside cared about his feeling on his guardian making advances towards him. Aster would obviously care being his best friend and an Alpha in love, but Jack wasn’t prepared for his Katie to extend her feelings being Mr. Pitchiner’s assistant and all.

He quickly put his cup of tea on the nightstand and then curled up in his blankets and tried to hide under them with a whimper. He wasn’t sure how much she could do, but he didn’t want to make her job more difficult by saying anything negative about her boss.

“It’s okay darling.” She rubbed his back over the fluffy duvet he was shrouded beneath. “You don’t have to answer if you don’t want to… I just want to make sure you’re okay?” Jack was glad he was under the blanket not wanting her to see him get sad or teary eyed.

“He’s everything… a-an Omega could a-ask for…” the pup stated exasperated – of course it was another lie, but he also didn’t want to complicate matters or make his guardian angry. He didn’t like being spanked and didn’t want any form of that to become a regular practice for the man – he was just at a loss at where his feelings on anything really fit into the equation if anywhere? Maybe his feelings were completely irrelevant and all the asking him what he thought and wanted was a courtesy because of his father and the money he was born into?

Katherine sighed. The pup wasn’t going to disclose his feelings on the situation, Mr. Pitchiner being the most dominant Alpha in the pup’s life made any legal system swoon at the idea of them bonding. Even if Jack said he didn’t want to be with Mr. Pitchiner it mattered for publicity reasons only, but there were and have always been ways around that for the wealthy and entitled Alphas in the world.

Jack could be Kozmotis’ before the next few days were out if the Alpha really wanted to move things along and no matter how much the pup cried and fought against it, the moment he was bonded, it would be more inhumane and traumatic for the government to even try to separate them or sever their bond.

She patted over the blanket and crooned to him liked she’d done so many times before when he was upset. He was still so young and there was so much of his life that he needed to live and experience. She could see the blankets tremble and knew that the pup was crying. She gently pulled them back to reveal her baby, with a wet face and a vacant expression. He didn’t look at her or move that much when she leaned forward and gently wiped the tears away.

“Oh Jack…” she lay beside him over the blankets. His silent crying was so much worse, knowing her hands were tied and she just wanted to fix it for him. There was a long silence with a sadness that hung over both of them as they lay there.

“H-he…” the pup’s voice was distant as he finally broke the quiet. “H-he w…”

“Hmm?” She asked gently not wanting to frighten her pup.

“H-he won’t… let m-me go…” Jack slowly curled up closer to her. She never wanted to cross any boundaries with the youth by being overly affectionate, but she couldn’t control the need to protect him.

“I’m sorry darling,” She sighed heavily, “I wish there was something I could do.” She looked around the room, seeing all the small trinkets and art pieces put up on the walls – some on his desk by the window, cups of water with paintbrushes either in them or around them; then she noticed that he still had the space mobile dangling somewhat out of sight in the corner of his room.It was one of the last things his dad had helped him build for a science project back when he was eight or nine.

-What had her pup done to earn such a life riddled with misfortune?

“H-he’s going to… marry me, and-“ Jack couldn’t stop his tears while he recounted the awful scene that had played out earlier that day, “m-make me have pups.”

Katie couldn’t believe what she was hearing. Mr. Pitchiner had never outright said anything like that to her. She would have liked to believe that maybe the pup had misheard or read into something her boss had said. But the stupid thing was she knew from all the signs and things that had been going on, that that was what Mr. Pitchiner’s intentions were leading up to.

It was so very different hearing it for herself. She rubbed his slender back some more, emitting a soft berry tea like scent to soothe her pup as he continued to cry next to her.

“I’ll have a chat with him, okay?” That was the least she could do and really the most without compromising her position in the boy’s life. Jack looked up at her surprised, finally broken from his zoned-out place of powerlessness.

“You will?” His eyes were pleading as he made direct eye contact making her heart ache.

“Of course, I will – but…” She had to be realistic and so Jack’s expression wilted, “I can’t make any guarantees on what the outcome will be, okay?” Suddenly a spark of hope flickered through the spectral pup’s gaze. He wrapped his arms around her tightly and stayed there for a moment appreciating that he had someone that really cared about him and was somehow reminded of how much he truly missed his mom.

“T-thank you Katie.”

*

Later that evening, Katie fixed dinner for him before heading out. She wasn’t a cook by any means, but she knew a few things the pup liked a lot, like pancakes and eggs. He’d begged her to say after, dreading the inevitable of Mr. Pitchiner returning and being alone with him, but he knew he’d have to face him sooner or later. Plus, she did say that she would talk to him.

After Katie left for another work related reason, he was left alone for a long while. It didn’t do a lot of good because it made him anticipate the worst from his guardian’s arrival.

The whole situation was leading him to a dark place he rarely visited. An inner space of feeling abandoned and condemned to live a life of full of loneliness and let downs.

He rarely went there since he’d blocked out most of his real sadness associated with the loss of his parents, which his therapist at the time said was normal for a traumatic situation like his. Even still - sometimes he’d inadvertently wonder if they were waiting for him wherever they were? And… if they’d be happy to see him?

The only thing that kept him from seeking a way to join his parents was knowing how much they loved and lived life to the fullest. Maybe, one day things would clear up and Jack would be able to actually live and live for himself! Plus, there was no way he could leave Aster – he couldn’t risk hurting his best friend knowing how much the big lug cared for him and couldn’t fathom not ever being able to see him again.

For the majority of the night Jack stayed in his room. He’d set himself up on the hardwood floor and had been painting ever since – he’d been driven to point of needing a release and art always helped him escape when he needed to. He didn’t realize how late it was until his butt went numb and he checked his phone to find that it was already nine at night.

Being the house was large, and the walls were thick, it was hard to detect movement, but Jack’s room was on the main floor so made it easy to smell the Alpha whenever he was present. That’s when his stomach sank scenting the notorious sandalwood musk suddenly filling every space in his room.

Mr. Pitchiner was home.

The pup thought that maybe if his guardian found him asleep he’d leave him alone and so before the Alpha had even gotten close to the room, Jack made sure to turn off all the lights and crawl into bed. He knew the older man’s routine after getting off work, which usually consisted of taking off his jacket or coat, putting any documents he came home with away in his office, and or changing then going to bed. Jack hoped that he’d had a rough end of the day and that he’d just want to go to bed when he got home.

Wait… oh-no… Jack didn’t understand what was happening as he curled up under his blankets. He was quite a few weeks away from his next heat, but he was suddenly very warm – almost sweating, and he could feel a slight pain in his lower abdomen. Dammit. Why was he getting wet? Gah – he was really wet. Jack couldn’t reason what was happening as he suddenly felt the same way he usually did pre-heat.

He squirmed around a little in his blankets trying to get comfortable, unapologetically enjoying how soft the cool material felt on his growingly aching body.

It wasn’t too long before the warm scent of vanilla had the Alpha boldly drawn into the room, dilated pupils and arousal rolling off him. Mr. Pitchiner stood just inside the doorway, the light from the hallway cutting through the darkness, as Jack peered out from behind his nest of soft materials with a needy expression.

_-He wanted Mr. Pitchiner and he hated himself for it._

The Alpha knew immediately why the boy was having heat like symptoms. The doctor had told him that with Jack not taking his regular doses of birth control, his body was going to go through different phases trying to adjust and would probably experience pseudo-heats - which could be triggered by Alpha pheromones.

The Omega whimpered, and the Alpha’s instincts would take care of both of them. He was still in his professional work attire, and so started undoing his buttons from the top as he walked up to Jack. He stopped at the side of the bed with the light glowing behind him, his sharp features remaining submerged in the dark, his appearance almost menacing. If it weren’t for the Alpha’s wonderful scent, Jack might have been afraid.

“Please – Alpha?” Jack couldn’t stop the request as the words passed through his glossy lips. “Make it stop…” Jack wasn’t in a full heat, so he should have been more in control, but there was something about the relentless pain and throbbing in his lower abdomen that forced him to submit. His brain didn’t want the man, but he was at the mercy of his body and what it guiltlessly craved.

“What do you want, my sweet?” The Alpha asked smoothly. “Hmm… what is it?” The boy felt like he was being backed into a corner and didn't want to admit that he needed Mr. Pitchiner.Jack wasn’t completely consumed so he stubbornly glared exhausted at the man and licked his lips before talking.

“P-please call Katie?” The pup had tears welling up at the corners of his eyes again from fighting his own body, “I’m not s-supposed to… have m-my heat…” Jack was sweating while talking, each word seductively breathy as he tried to finish his sentence, “until… N-November…”

The Alpha knit his eyebrows reflectively, but the scent of Omegan pheromones were clouding his thought process. Besides, Jack was his Omega and nobody else’s and everything would be better once they were bonded and had pups.

“It’s okay darling,” Pitch crooned tilting his head and imperiously taking in that his goals would soon be met in almost no time at all. “I’ll take care of you”. Jack whined at being moved when the larger male didn’t hesitate in pulling him from the bundles of blankets of his safe spot, then lifting him bridal style off the bed. “We’re going back to my room.” The Omega couldn’t do a lot in protest, being reduced to a helpless pile of emotions and urges. The pup trembled in the Alpha’s large arms as he gazed over his shoulder teary eyed, wanting to be put back.

Pitch didn’t place a lot of thought on it, knowing that Jack would eventually be sharing a room with him anyway, and so quickly grabbed a fleece baby blue blanket with stars all over it, put it on his mate and then took him back to his room, where his mate belonged.

It didn’t take long after they arrived at Pitch’s room for both him and Jack to be stripped nude and the older male to already be making good on his promise to take care of the pup. It was apparent there was some apprehension in the way the Omega accepted all the Alpha’s advances with a defeated expression as if there were no other way.

“Ahh… hh,” Jack cried out as it felt so good when the Alpha went down on him for the second time that day. The pup wanted to hate his guardian in that moment, but he couldn’t. He couldn’t forget that he was the one who started this.

The Alpha looked up while resting his chin on the boy’s lower stomach to see a breathtakingly beautiful gaze focused on him with the most uncertain and yet ‘needy’ heavy-lidded dreamy blue eyes. Pitch then kissed up his belly, loving the boy’s small breathy moans that couldn’t be withheld against his ministrations. He spent a few moments there with his favorite imagery - fantasizing about the Omega’s belly becoming round and heavy with a pup. A life sprouting within his lover and was suddenly filled with excitement.

_-For the love of the Gods, couldn’t they see how much he wanted one?_

He continued on and then stopped at one of his favorite places, the Omega’s chest was so lovely. Two soft mounds topped and complimented with the loveliest pink buds. He spent some time sucking and playing with them as it always got a great reaction. He reached down between their bodies and caressed the pup’s inner thigh and then stroked up around his entrance to find it nicely drenched.

“I-I don’t want pups…” Jack whined as the Alpha felt for the soft ring of muscles and began thrusting two fingers inside of him once he found it. He knew Mr. Pitchiner would knot him and was trying to protest it the only way he knew how.

There was a low rumble in the Alpha’s chest being done with Jack’s opposition on the matter. The Omega whimpered in response to the dominating sound and scent that followed.

“Enough,” Pitch exhaled through his nose, before propping himself on both hands over the pup. Jack recoiled and only made eye contact with the overpowering golden stare briefly before looking away with a pout. “You’re my Omega and my mate. I will do with you whatever I want, whether it be pups or sending you to a finishing school to teach disobedient Omegas how to treat their Alphas.”

Fear stricken panic hit Jack at the utterance of being sent away and he started pressing against the Alpha’s broad chest to get him away, but his pre-heat condition was hindering most of his strength – not that he would have been able to do anything with his full strength anyway, and the dominant male was easily able to spread the pup’s creamy long legs wide then slide his throbbing member in as the petite body practically sucked him in.

“Nhh…” It sent an orgasm up the Omega’s spine finally sating what his body craved. Jack was stuffed with Alpha cock, the little bundle of nerves fully stimulated, and the only tangible thought in that moment was _satisfaction_. The Alpha didn’t wait much longer before sliding out painfully slow and then plunging back in almost cruelly, but the Omega only took pleasure in it. Jack’s lengthy pale limbs wrapped around the larger male through the rough toe curling friction.

It was defeating in every way. It made Jack feel so weak and yet so right; he was meant to be dominated and devoured. He started sobbing into the Mr. Pitchiner’s chest as the larger body enveloped him and the weight of the man forced each pleasure filled moan out with each roll of the Alpha’s hips. “P-please…” The Alpha’s deep and breathy groans reached every pore in the pup’s body and made his spine tingle. Pitch took both the boy’s hands in one of his and then pinned them above his snow-white head.

Jack was startled by his own reaction and being at odds with his body, he never wanted to have his heat again. The Omega wished he could have just been born a regular Beta.

“Please what, darling?...” The Alpha slowed his pace down and put his ear right by his spectral muse’s sweet lips. He relished in hearing the boy swallow and then breath out before talking. But only a small whimper escaped the pup’s throat. Heats - even fake ones almost always reduced Omegas to tears, so the Alpha didn’t think to much on why the youth was crying. He kissed Jack’s plush lips and then speed up his thrusting drawing out the most tantalizing cries from his partner that only stroked his Alpha’s ego. “I’m close love…”

In the time it took for Pitch to actually near his own climax the pup had already cum twice and had three dry orgasms feeling it more reasonably from his behind rather than his front. The Alpha couldn’t bite his neck having the collar in the way, for that Jack was grateful as he watched his aggressor go straight for where his mating gland was and not being able to sink his teeth in so settled with his collar bone before he popped his knot.

Feeling the sudden expansion in his channel made the most heart-wrenching cry tear from the pup’s throat. The boy hadn’t had full-on sex in a few weeks since he started being sexually active and his body wasn’t adjusted in anyway to the Alpha’s above average knot taking root as he released the overabundance of semen his gender was so famous for. The Alpha only tugged a little testing his girth in the pup, which caused Jack to mewl in pain and then whine while instinctively reaching down to where they were connected, to futiley assess where he was hurting. The Alpha was firmly planted and he knew he would be sore after.

“I’m sorry love…” Mr. Pitchiner finally grouped himself enough after his own climax to look down and kiss the youth’s tears away as the boy writhed in discomfort and helplessly clung to his aggressor. “I know it’s been awhile since we’ve had sex, but we’ll have plenty of time to get your body adjusted.” He carefully cradled the pup, aware of not to tug where they were connected as he flipped them over so that they were in his favorite position of his little lover straddling him and laying against his well-defined muscular chest.

_-For a moment being connected to Mr. Pitchiner in that way gave him a relative peace of mind._

Jack lay with his head to the side with an exhausted sigh feeling more discomfort again in having his stomach distended with his dominant’s warm seed. He trembled as each gush also gave him the sensation similar to a fraction of an orgasm and knew he’d be there for some time as it usually took 30-45 min on average for a knot to go down.

“You won’t s-send me away to a-a finishing school… w-will you?” Jack asked in the most darling and submissive watery tone the Alpha had ever heard come out of the boy as he propped himself up on Pitch and started tracing a line nervously down Pitch’s chest with his delicate finger.

“Are you going to be good?” The Alpha requested calmly clasping his hands together and resting them on the boy’s lower back.

The pup was at a loss for the situation, but Jack definitely didn’t want to be sent away from his home and so nodded obediently with eyes cast down.

Pitch didn’t really have any intention of sending the pup anywhere unless he absolutely had to, but his answer was reflexive. Besides most of those schools from what the CEO heard from his subordinates were Omegas being taught how to be in the public eye and/or laying on their backs to take a knot so that they would be proper breeding machines. He knew being a socialite was not ever an aspiration Jack had and was glad because he wanted to keep the nymph away from prying eyes.

He reclined on the large fluffy pillows against the headboard as a long silenced loomed overhead. The Alpha decided to pull the dark gray duvet over both of them, but the pup stayed quiet as he looked wearily over at the baby blue fleece blanket just a bit out of arms reach longing to be back in his room. He feebly tried to get it but feared moving too much and pulling at the knot stretching him to a painful point. Luckily, the Alpha had noticed him struggling, so gently reached over and grabbed it to drape it over his mate.

Mr. Pitchiner looked down and saw Jack holding a corner of the blanket close to his face, his expression was calm as he drifted off to sleep and it was only made more stunning by the beautiful gems that decorated his lover. He played with some of the hair falling over his ear, enamored at the Omega’s long dark eyelashes, freckled cheeks and perfect pink lips.

The Alpha felt himself falling even more hopelessly in love and found that he was at the mercy of his desire for the boy.

This was so right and knowing that Jack could get pregnant at any point made everything surreal. He was beginning to have frequent dreams of his own pup running wildly around the house in nothing but a diaper with his same unmanageable curly black hair bouncing about and the same sweet features of his beloved Jack on the babe. ‘James Bennet Pitchiner’ – or just ‘Jamie’ for short. Their baby would be perfect.

He saw a few tears slide down the Omega’s cheek with a wince when another gush of seed was released into him and so tenderly wiped them away with the utmost care. He never wanted the boy to want for anything. Although he knew that limitations came hand-in-hand with security and Jack would always have to go without certain freedoms. Freedoms that weren’t necessary for a fruitful life.

No one could have it all.


	14. Confrontation with Katie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Katie isn't too Keen about wanting to make sure her pup is taken care of. But will Pitch listen?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been a minute since I've put out a new chapter. Things have been pretty busy with art shows and whatnot, it's a little short, but I wanted to put out a little something, so I hope you like it! 
> 
> Comments are appreciated - please be nice! <3

 

Why did Katherine have to be so difficult? She was excellent in her skillset as Pitch’s first assistant and always seemed to be way ahead of the game… But why did she _also_ have to be a freethinker? He guessed that once you get too good at your job, then it becomes somewhat robotic and tedious the way one goes about their daily routine so analyzing that would be the next step.

 

*

 

Just a few days after Jack had been brought to the office, Katherine seemed off. The perfection of her work never faltered, but her expression seemed more drawn and a tad more emotional. Not that anyone who hadn’t known Katherine on a more intimate level would have taken notice of, but Pitch saw her every day and something did seem to be weighing on her mind.

He knew that it wasn’t just something that would blow over and half expected her to reach out to him, but hadn’t really anticipated the topic. Jack was something she’d always been involved with, but never overstepped any boundaries in terms of parenting or decision making.

 

“Sir, may I speak with you?” Her lovely green eyes stared intently beneath her perfect knitted brows.

“Of course, Katherine, anytime.” It was towards the end of the day and Pitch was seated in his office. She stepped in and walked up to the desk, but did not take a seat. “Is there something wrong?” Pitch kept his tone smooth and professional seeing the tension in her slim shoulders beneath her tailored black pants suit.

“Well sir, it’s regarding Jack.” A shift of concern filled her expression. Pitch raised his dark brows in response. “He seems upset.”

“Oh really? And what about?” Pitch knew that Jack hadn’t been entirely on board with the mating and marriage decision, but it was what was necessary to keep him protected. Jack was very private, so it seemed highly unlikely that it was discussed, but Katherine was someone he needed on his side for things to run smoothly.

“Well sir… he says that you plan on marrying him?” Her jaw was locked. There was no doubt that she was more than discontented with the idea of Jack being wed. “Is it true?”

Pitch reclined in his chair out of habit with a sigh before answering her. He put his elbows on the arms rests and laced his fingers beneath his chin. His amber gaze was intense, and he wasn’t about to back down about his decision. He needed to appeal to her nature as a caregiver.

“Yes…” He said looking away. His gaze found a small picture he kept of his late Alex beside his computer. “He needs to be taken care of…” Katherine stayed silent for a moment, and then swallowed.

“But sir – he’s only seventeen. He’s still a baby - just a pup himself. He needs to experience more out of life don’t you think? He hasn’t even graduated high school – he wants to be an artist and has dreams of going to college. Don’t you think that those things are more important than being sheltered to the extent of being stifled?” She couldn’t control her blood pressure as the pace of her words quickened. “Will you keep him locked away like all of those sad Omega stories that are told when it comes to an overly selfi-protective Alpha?” She almost slipped and said something she knew would be offensive, but Pitch just seemed to be taking in all of her concerns with the utmost sincerity. He even let her finish before speaking.

“Katherine, I’ve always appreciated your concern over the boy and I’m sure Alex would have the same high regard of your service to the company, but more important to the family. I value your work and know that you want the best for _our_ Jack, but… he’s not like other seventeen-year-old kids… he’s not like his friends and you’ve seen it.” Katherine knew what he meant. It was when Jack presented and she witnessed the boy in such a state of despair over not being able to control his own body’s impulses. “As much as we’d like to think that he could make it on his own, in this day and time, as an Omega, Jack needs to be taken care of. He needs someone that will make the big decisions and that can guarantee his safety…” Katherine knew how cruel the world could be, and couldn’t fathom Jack being able to excel in a society setup to make him fail. “I _can_ Katherine, and you know that as my late best friend’s only living son, that I will do everything in my power to provide and make sure that he has everything and then some. Besides… does being a mother sound so bad?”

Pitch went there on purpose. He knew that Katherine had infertility issues after more than two decades of her employment in the company. It wasn’t just a voluntary monologue of her wanting to be alone. She’d gone through a major breakup with her longtime partner over not being able to conceive after things fell apart due to her inability at the time to cope.

“My dearest Katherine. You are family at this point and will get to be an auntie or better yet - the godmother.” Words that could only make a barren woman who’d desperately wanted children at one points heart flutter. She was almost brought to tears thinking of getting to be a part of Jack’s pups’ lives. Mr. Pitchiner and the Frosts had been the entire second half of her life and she would get to be around the babies.

“I’m sorry sir…” She appeared to have lost her steam. “I know you have all of our best interests in mind and I lost my place.” Mr. Pitchiner kept his composure easily and then with a soft smile.

“I’m glad you brought up college because I have been contemplating on letting him attend and I may have come to a decision…” Katherine’s expression perked somewhat, a glisten still in her eyes. “Perhaps I’ll let him attend either on campus – or preferably with a home tutor.” The scent of berries was emanating, and Pitch knew in that moment he’d won.

“Thank you, sir. I’m sure he’ll be happy to know that.” She briskly took her leave shutting the door behind her. 


	15. Promises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pitch has taken the initiative in practicing self-control even seeing his Omega in a very enticing disposition and wants to spend time with him. Jack just isn't sure how to respond to the new side of his guardian that's being shown.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another short chapter due to being busy - Thanks for the read! :)
> 
> Comments are appreciated - please be nice! <3

 

 

At this point, Pitch was more than aware that Jack wanted to go to school and ultimately wished that it could be as easily done as it was said; but there were blatant issues… Although the great Kozmotis Pitchiner could pay for most everything to be tailored to his liking, there were complications with campus life regardless of whether or not Jack lived within the dorms or the already ‘only real’ given option – at home.

Young college kids were extremely predictable in being unpredictable. They liked to party uncontrollably, go out to do random shit that was sometimes reckless and ultimately find mindless ways to numb themselves in their free time to deal with all the pressures that were placed on them in society to succeed at school or life in general. The worst were the Alphas from either extremely entitled backgrounds and of course the poor ones. Jack could easily be a meal ticket out of some impoverished hell hole someone was living in. If Jack were an Alpha or Beta, it would be less worrisome, but there wasn’t a bone in his body that didn’t already know that as famous as Jack’s sad story was and how renowned his beauty was becoming to the public, that there wouldn’t be a young strapping Alpha – or perhaps a whole band of them – ready to either try and court his ward, or even force a bond on him. That would ultimately surrender the 50% of Alexander Frost’s portion of the company to the winning brute and put his last connection to his best friend at the mercy of a stranger.

_-It just wasn’t an option. Jack would not be attending regularly with his friends._

 

*

 

Afew days following his discussion with Katherine, Mr. Pitchiner arrived home from the office. He pulled up in his black Porsche and after parking in the garage, went inside, but was immediately taken aback at the splendid visual he walked in on. The handsomely dark-haired Alpha voluntarily calmed himself so that his scent would be as faint as perhaps the clothes he wore the day before in his room as he silently approached the kitchen.

It was Jack baking alone and singing to himself – the vision of pure unadulterated bliss. It had been quite sometime since he’d seen the little Omega cooking freely in the kitchen since the night he had him in the kitchen maybe a few weeks prior. Pitch knew that it startled his ward but was glad to see that it didn’t ruin his love to cook. Jack had so many different talents and passions – Mr. Pitchiner wished sometimes that he himself wasn’t so bland in how dry his tastes were as a computer engineering business tycoon; but he at least knew that he could spot quality and also that he was damned if thought there were ever going to be any other people better than Jack for him.

He watched silently from the hall as he leaned against the wall perfectly angled to see Jack sitting at the small dining table without being seen himself. The pup was singing “Your Are My Sunshine” in the softest falsetto to himself as he decorated cookies that were scattered about the table on wax paper. The tune was one he remembered “Sophie” – Jack’s mother – singing to the boy when he was but an infant.

_-he could definitely see the Omega singing that to their pups._

Overall, it made Pitch’s heart flutter seeing the spectral beauty in the large cooking area with the giant windows showcasing a grand frosted evening forest of changing autumn leaves and the aroma of freshly baked pastries mixed with his vexing and utterly bewitching vanilla scent. The boy was in a blanket of comfort he wove around himself. _His_ dreamy Omega in a soft blue fleece pajama set – the top not quite buttoned all the way, so that his lithe collar bone was exposed just beneath the sleek black choker. His nimble pale fingers enticing as he delicately adjusts some of the edible pumpkin decal on each cookie he carefully handled.

Pitch could watch that moment on replay without a care – except for when he was pulled from the fantasy at the disheartening sight of a tear sliding down his sweet’s cheek. The pup didn’t even bother to wipe it away until a few more escaped after it. In that moment, Pitch was ready to let himself be known but was halted momentarily watching as the boy didn’t dwell too much on that and after getting a pumpkin jar off of the counter (probably something Katherine picked up for him), waited until the boy was in the process of putting the cookies away to approach.

It was the Alpha letting his natural sandalwood scent off first that had the pup turning his head as the tall and sophisticated man walked into his area. Jack gazed wide-eyed, not sure of what to expect with the man obviously looking like he’d just come from work in his usual professional attire. He still had his black P-coat on and dark blue scarf draped over his neck which made it looked like he just walked through the door.

“I see you’re cooking again?” The Alpha said casually, but also to insinuate the question as to what changed. Jack nodded and looked around to see the small mess leftover with flour and four or five little bowls of colored frosting and toppings spread out.

“I-I got bored sitting in my room and all my homework is finished.” The pup looked a little nervous and Pitch could tell by the change in his scent and noticed a bit back he tended to stutter more when he was. A cute quirk that Pitch didn’t bother bringing up when he did it.

“I’m sure.” Pitch smiled softly, but still with a glint of charm. “Well, it looks like you had fun?” The blue-eyed pup nodded as he sat up straight in his chair and started gathering the bowls. “You don’t need to do that – I’m sure the cleaning lady will be able to get that for you.” The Alpha insisted as the pup stopped and looked lost.

“I would p-prefer that I clean up my own mess…” Jack didn’t make eye contact, only looking down to the side, “besides, she does so much anyway…” The Omega was always so toothachingly sweet and kind.

“No – don’t worry about it.” Pitch insistently put his hand on Jack’s while he grabbed a bowl. “I would prefer you came now and nested in my room…” The Alpha’s scent changed distinctly to what Jack recognized as a more intimate tone and caused him to tense.

Quickly, their cleaning lady on duty – a small older mid-fifties British woman with deep burgundy hair put up in a bun and of course a _Beta_ emerged from the other entrance of the kitchen.

“Oh Linda, do you mind cleaning this? Jack and I are tired and will be going to sleep.” She nodded and started cleaning without a question as Pitch took Jack by the hand and then picked him up bridal style with the pup letting out a discontented whimper.

Pitch couldn’t have sex with him right then and especially not in the kitchen again for fear that it might make the pup stop cooking like he loved doing. Ideally, he wanted to knock everything off of the table and have him spread out on it, so he could sink into the depths of that hot spine-tingling pleasure; but self-control was absolute key.

 

He took his ward back to his room, with the reluctant creature on his large bed. The main lights were off with only the modern bedside lamps dimly illuminating the room with an amber glow. Jack had his knees up to his chest as he eyed the Alpha and took notice once more to the surprisingly muscular older man as he changed in to a pair of fleece pajama pants and a white t-shirt. His defined nape, broad chest and muscular back was something that stuck out to the boy as he went through his routine of getting ready for bed. Pitch disappeared into his ensuite momentarily to brush his teeth and when he came back he found his Omega resting back on the pillows.

This would be their life together – Pitch would be able to sleep next to his little vanilla candle and eventually a few more of their own little pups would be sprawled across the bed and Jack round with another little expecting gift.

He approached and was careful to observe Jack’s reaction. It was apparent that the pup was nervous. He knelt on to the bed, pushing the blankets aside and situated himself on his side of the king-sized cloud before leaning against the headboard and looking over at Jack who was just few feet away.

“You understand that… I want you to be happy, right?”

The Alpha always knew how to talk – he always knew what to say and Jack didn’t know how to fight him. The man twenty-one years his senior, with way more experience always seemed to have the upper hand.

The pup quietly whimpered breathing in the deep and intimidating oak scent – always paired with the sandalwood Jack knew to be the strongest when the man was aroused.

“T-then why… do you always do t-things… that make m-me sad?...” Jack was pouting, and Pitch was eating it up. The Alpha loved seeing that no matter how much he already gave and tailored for the pup’s comfort Jack always seemed to be longing for the things that Pitch just couldn’t give. He couldn’t give the pup all the freedoms that he wanted because Omegas just couldn’t be assimilated into society that way.

“I’m sorry my sweet… you know there are things that just can’t be…” Mr. Pitchiner spoke kindly, but deliberately. “You’re an Omeg-“

“-I know that…” Jack cut off the Alpha in rushed whispered tone, “but I don’t want to be… and it’s not f-fair that we Omegas h-have t-to…” Jack wiped a few tears away that frequently escaped now when he talked about anything that had to do with himself and his future, “have to be the ones t-to be held back b-because of other people.” He started crying as he looked down and pulled his knees up so that he could bury his face in them.

Pitch reached his hand out and gently started rubbing the troubled youth’s back. The slimness only truly revealed in how many bones Pitch could feel through his blue pajama top.

“Have you ever been horseback riding?” The Alpha spoke out thoughtfully. It took the Omega back for a moment, but he looked up teary-eyed and over at Pitch somewhat confused. Pitch took notice of his perfect little pout and how red his little fluffy lips were and used every ounce of self-control not to kiss him.

“W-what?” The pups voice was adorable too.

“Have you ever ridden a horse?” Mr. Pitchiner asked again raising his dark brows and biting his thick bottom lip. Jack shook his head wiping the tears that were drying away. The Alpha could see a sparkle in the boy’s eye at the sudden proposition as they made brief eye contact. “I have a friend who lives pretty close and he keeps a few of my horses on his ranch – I’d love to take you?”

There was a small pause as he watched his spectral muse contemplate the idea. Then Jack sighed with a nod.

“I’d like that…” Jack looked over at the Alpha and it was everything. His watery blue eyes so innocent as they were still so trusting despite everything he’d gone through; even through being mad at Pitch.

“You would?” Pitch smiled with all the charm in the world. He took the pup by the hand and pulled him till he was straddling him again with Jack submitting to his dominant. He sat on the muscular male still pouting and Pitch couldn’t help himself when he reached up and played with the pup’s bottom lip, pulling it down in a playful way.

Jack pulled away and nodded – reading that his guardian was trying to cheer him up. Pitch then pulled the slender figure into an embrace and as the pup went limp in his arms, the handsome Alpha felt a since of peace having his mate in such a sweet caress. He even ignored when the pup started having the random spurs of heat-like symptoms in his vanilla scent becoming stronger and feeling his temperature get warmer. He also read the pup’s nervous body language prior and didn’t want to compromise the calm atmosphere.

“W-when?” Jack’s voice was no more than a whisper, but Pitch heard it clear. The pup was obviously trying to ignore it too or was just unaware.

“Tomorrow?” Pitch asked – wanting to make Jack as much part of the planning as possible.

“Mm-hmm… I’d like that…” Jack confirmed. The pup loved and hated his guardian and didn’t know how he should deal with him and the immanent marriage/babies, but he did want to ride a horse. It might be fun, even if it was with the man holding his future in his hand and dangling it before him.

The night ended with Jack accepting Pitch into his space with little to no choice and falling asleep on his broad chest feeling calm at the simple scent of an Alpha, especially with the aching feeling of a half-heat happening again.

Jack didn't know what to expect but hoped things would at least work out for the best and still held a small candle out for the idea that Mr. Pitchiner might ultimately rethink getting him pregnant. 

 


End file.
